


I że cię nie opuszczę

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Trwanie [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Games, Nightmares
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powojenne // Harry'ego męczą demony przeszłości, które nie pozwalają mu normalnie funkcjonować. Ukojenie odnajduje w osobie Severusa Snape'a, jednak sny nie pozwalają mu uwolnić się od podążającej za nim przeszłości.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Wolności

_Mam dwadzieścia cztery lata_

_Ocalałem_

_Prowadzony na rzeź_

Tadeusz Różewicz, Ocalony 

 

~

_Życie płynie w nas tylko chwilę_  
Sam wybierasz los  
Wtedy żyjesz  
Ciemność zmieniaj w blask  
Da Ci siłę  
Zmienić wtedy świat  
Choć na chwilę  
W raj  
Taki miał być plan 

 

 

Zawsze wierzyłem, że kiedy skończy się wojna, będę mógł wreszcie odpocząć. 

Po kilkunastu latach oglądania śmierci przyjaciół i poświęcania się w imię wolności, nareszcie mam poczuć się panem swojego życia. Nic bardziej mylnego. Zabójstwo Voldemorta było początkiem, wyłapanie większości Śmierciożerców rozwinięciem, a teraz ja mam to zakończyć. 

Zakończyć historię o rozpaczy i głodzie, o krwi plamiącej koszule niewinnych, historię o poświęceniu, miłości i ofierze. Moim zadaniem jest rozpoczęcie nowego rozdziału dla czarodziejskiego świata; bez wojen i łez wylanych za utraconymi bliskimi. Bez krzyków przepełnionych bólem i rozpaczą. Bez _niego_ i _jego_ popleczników. 

Tak, wypełniłem przepowiednię, czekałem na to wiele lat, wszyscy czekali. Jednak ostatecznie, musiałem zrobić to wbrew sobie. 

Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się odbudować równowagę w _naszym_ świecie, jednak jeśli chcę osiągnąć sukces, muszę najpierw odzyskać wewnętrzny spokój. Myślę, że jest to niemożliwe, moje demony mi na to nie pozwolą. Mimo wszystko, nie poddam się. 

Dzisiaj udam się do ministerstwa, gdzie spojrzę w oczy tym wszystkim, którzy odebrali mi ludzi, dla których żyłem. Wyrwali z mojej piersi cząstkę mnie, pozbawili szczęśliwych wspomnień i świadomości, że gdzieś jest ktoś, kto się o mnie troszczy, kto na pewien sposób mnie kocha; jak _on_.

Odebrano mi zdolność do szczerego uśmiechu; nie wyobrażam sobie, bym jeszcze kiedykolwiek miał kogoś pokochać równie mocno, co _jego_. 

Otaczający mnie świat zmienia się w zastraszającym tempie. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, wszystko było malowane ciemnymi barwami, odcieniami szarości i czerni.

Dzisiaj, wyglądając przez okno mam wrażenie, że po latach odprężającego snu słońce ponownie zaszczyciło nas swoją obecnością. Przez kilka tygodni niemalże bez ustanku padało. Deszcz zmył krew zdobiącą ulice, cały brud naszego dotychczasowego życia. Teraz mam otworzyć na oścież drzwi, prowadzące do nowego świata, na którego początek wielu utraciło nadzieję jeszcze przed moimi narodzinami.

Kiedy już uśmiecham się, wyobrażając sobie, co mogę zrobić z moją wolnością, zamykam oczy. Widzę zielone światło, słyszę krzyk. Wiem, że nie należy on do osoby, która chwilę później pada na ziemię martwa; jest mój. 

Nikomu nie wyjawiłem, co się ze mną dzieje. Nie poprosiłem, by ktoś inny wypełnił moją misję, moje przeznaczenie. Spełniłem swoje powinności, kierując się rozumem i większym dobrem. Liczyło na mnie tak wielu, nie mogłem ich zawieść. Żyłem dla nich, a oni za mnie umarli. 

*

Dopijam kawę, która zdążyła ostygnąć, podczas gdy paliłem. Nie robię tego często, a jeden, czy dwa papierosy dziennie - na dzień dobry i dobranoc - jeszcze nikogo nie zabiły. Jestem pewien, że się nie uzależnię, jak wielu głupców, moja magia mi na to nie pozwoli. 

Zdarzały się momenty, gdy chciałem skończyć z magią, ze sobą. Było to już po tym, jak uniosłem różdżkę i z zimną krwią _go_ zabiłem. Miałem ochotę raz na zawsze zniszczyć magię w sobie, jednak ktoś wcześniej zadbał o to, by okazało się to niemożliwe. 

**

Zerkam na zegar wiszący na ścianie koło lodówki, mam jeszcze trochę czasu do wyjścia. Moją uwagę przyciąga nowy numer Proroka Codziennego.

Na pierwszej stronie widnieje moje zdjęcie, z tego co zdążyłem się zorientować, wygląda na to, że znowu postanowiono mi podziękować za wyzwolenie czarodziejskiego świata spod rządów tyrana. Nie czuję się dumny z tego powodu. Przewracam kolejne kartki, ogarniając wzrokiem treść. Od upadku Voldemorta wszystkie czasopisma rozpisują się o możliwościach, które czarodzieje mają teraz przed sobą, nie lękając się każdego dnia o swoje życie. 

W każdym numerze, na ostatniej stronie podawane zostają nazwiska zbiegłych Śmierciożerców. Od tygodnia ich stan się nie zmienił.. Czuję się odpowiedzialny za to, że wciąż są na wolności; zwłaszcza jeden z nich. 

_Lucjusz Malfoy_

Wciąż zastanawiam się, czy przychodząc do Snape’a _tamtej_ pamiętnej nocy nie popełniłem błędu. Gdyby nie to, Lucjusz Malfoy już dawno leżałby przynajmniej trzy metry pod ziemią. 

Moje rozmyślania przerywa ciche skrobanie, dobiegające od strony okna. Kiedy staje się natarczywe wstaję i podchodzę do niego, by do środka wpuścić szarą sowę z jednym białym piórem na ogonie. Pohukuje na mnie i wyciągałapkę, bym odwiązał list. Przysłano ją z ministerstwa. Uwalniam ją od nieprzyjemnego ciężaru, a ona odlatuje z łopotem skrzydeł. Wracam na miejsce i zaklęciem rozcinam kopertę; wypada z niej pozłacany pergamin, rozpoznaję podpis ministra. Śmieję się w głos po zapoznaniu z treścią.

Mój śmiech brzmi inaczej niż kiedyś, jest dziwnie szorstki, pozbawiony wesołości.  
Zostałem zaproszony na bal, wydawany z okazji zakończenia wojny. Mają tam wręczyć ordery zasłużonym czarodziejom. 

Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że większość z nich będzie pośmiertna.  
Po raz ostatni spoglądam na nazwiska Śmierciożerców i rzucam gazetę na stos przy kominku. Posłuży jako rozpałka dzisiaj wieczorem. 

W zeszłym tygodniu odmówiłem przyjęcia mnie na aurora, gdyż uważam że nie mam wystarczających kompetencji. Dodatkowo brak mi już tej zaciętości i bezwzględności, które były moimi atutami przez ostatnie lata wojny. Poza tym, chcę się odciąć od takiego życia. Aktualnie marzy mi się praca za biurkiem, codzienność zwykłego człowieka. Wiem, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie odetnę się od mojej przeszłości, ale będę próbował. 

Minuty mijają, gdy dzwoni budzik. Stał się on moim przyjacielem; zbyt często tracę poczucie czasu, a on informuje mnie, że nadeszła pora, bym zaczął przygotowywania do wyjścia. Chociaż jego dźwięk mnie drażni i niejednokrotnie miałem ochotę cisnąć nim w ścianę, wciąż go nastawiam.

Posłusznie wstaję, wyłączam go, po czym kieruję się do łazienki, by przygotować się do wyjścia. 

Golę się, myję zęby, biorę prysznic. Pozwalam sobie na chwilę relaksu, gdy gorący strumień obmywa moje nagie ciało. Wciąż jestem za chudy, nieatrakcyjny. 

Tak, mam tego świadomość.

Tak naprawdę większość kobiet nie zwraca uwagi na moją urodę. Nie jestem dla nich atrakcyjny seksualnie, widzą we mnie jedynie wybawiciela, znaną twarz, worek z pieniędzmi. Codziennie dostaję listy, w których piszą, że jestem ojcem ich dziecka, czy zachęcają do spotkania z nimi. Inne proponują mi gorący romans, za którego sprawą wyzbędę się smutku z moich oczu. 

Zakręcam kurek i stoję tak jeszcze przez chwilę, pozwalając, by krople wody wsiąkły w moją skórę. Ubieram przygotowany wcześniej strój; idąc korytarzem, widzę swoje odbicie w lustrze. Spodnie, koszula, krawat, marynarka, wszystko czarne. Obchodzę swoją prywatną żałobę, po _człowieku_ znienawidzonym przez wszystkich innych. Tak naprawdę nie ma znaczenia, czy ktoś był Śmierciożercą, czy zwykłym czarodziejem; nienawidzili go, brzydzili się nim. Wiem to wszystko, powiedział mi, zobaczyłem to. 

Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak będę wyglądał, skazując kolejnych więźniów. _Jak oni_. Jestem pewien, że nikt tego nie zrozumie, chcę jednak, choć przez chwilę, poczuć się skazanym za morderstwo. Wiem, że nigdy mnie nie osądzą. Wręcz przeciwnie, zostanę nagrodzony. 

_Już zostałem_

***

Gmach ministerstwa nie kojarzy mi się zbyt dobrze. To właśnie tutaj zginął mój ojciec chrzestny dziewięć lat temu, to tu łkałem nad ciałami Weasley’ów i Hermiony. W takich chwilach nienawidzę siebie bardziej, niż _jego_ , kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Tak naprawdę nie sądzę, by cokolwiek usprawiedliwiało uczucia, którymi _go_ darzyłem. Nawet jego szaleństwo. 

Idąc krętymi korytarzami, mijam wiele znajomych twarzy. Nie wiem, czy mnie nie rozpoznają, czy po prostu wolą żyć własnym życiem, nie odświeżając starych znajomości.  
W końcu docieram na miejsce. Staję przed wejściem, pozwalając, by zalały mnie wspomnienia mojej poprzedniej wizyty. Wtedy wszystko było inne.  
Przez głowę przebiega mi wiele myśli. Razem ze mną na sali ma być trzech pracowników ministerstwa, którzy na co dzień zajmują się rozprawami sądowymi. Mają pilnować, by nikomu nic się nie stało, a cały proces przebiegał w miarę sprawnie. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że równie dobrze mógłbym listownie wysłać listę Śmierciożerców i ich winy wraz z wyrokiem; dzisiejsze spotkanie z nimi jest zwykłą formalnością. 

Wchodzę do środka, po czym kiwam głową zebranym. Kątem oka zauważam, że patrzą krytycznie na mój strój, udaję, że niczego nie widzę i, z uniesioną głową, zajmuję swoje miejsce. Nie jest tak, jak na piątym roku, gdy skulony siedziałem na krześle, czekając na decyzję Wizengamotu. 

― Możemy zaczynać ― mówię. Rozbłyskają światła, pomieszczenie traci przygnębiającą atmosferę.

Na znak siedzącego po mojej lewej stronie blondyna, strażnik wprowadza pierwszego więźnia. Gdy widzę jego twarz, mam ochotę wstać i wyjść z sali. Porzucam jednak tę myśl i, patrząc skazańcowi w oczy, zaczynam:

― Antonin Dołohow, Śmierciożerca. W czasie bitwy o Hogwart zamordował Remusa Lupina oraz Teddy’ego Lupina i jego dziadków - Andromedę i Teda Tonks. ― Głos mi się nie łamie, nie zdradzam, jak te śmierci mnie zabolały. ― Ponadto wymordował pięć mugolskich rodzin na miesiąc przed zakończeniem wojny. 

Wstaję, sięgając po leżący przede mną arkusz pergaminu i pióro. Zapisuję jego nazwisko i proponowaną karę - pocałunek dementora. Odliczam cztery sekundy, pozostała trójka w tym czasie powinna otrzymać mój wniosek. Po chwili na moim pergaminie pojawiają się trzy pionowe kreski, znak zgody. 

― Sąd skazuje cię na pocałunek dementora. ― Mrużę oczy. W tej chwili, miałbym ochotę zabić go gołymi rękami. ― Ja cię skazuję. 

Nikt się nie odzywa. 

Patrzę jak wyprowadzają więźnia. Dawno wyzbyłem się litości dla ludzi mu podobnych, a on? Najgorsza szuja. Podczas bitwy o Hogwart, zaraz po zabiciu Remusa teleportował się do domu rodziców Tonks, z którymi został mój chrześniak. Jak mam myśleć o mężczyźnie, który z zimną krwią zamordował sześcioletnie dziecko i jego dziadków? Rozmawiałem z aurorami, opisali mi ich śmierć minuta po minucie. Podali wszystkie zaklęcia, którymi ich potraktowano. Teddy umarł ostatni. 

Wiem jedno. Pocałunek dementora to nic, w porównaniu z jego winami. 

Każdy kolejny wprowadzany na salę Śmierciożerca kończy tak samo. W naszym prawie nie ma gorszej kary, niż odebranie duszy, odkąd dementorzy zostali usunięci z Azkabanu. Kiedy to oni byli strażnikami, czarodzieje skazani na dożywocie powoli tracili zmysły. Kara, bardziej odczuwalna, dotkliwsza, upokarzająca. Pocałunek dementora to zbyt szybkie zakończenie ich marnego żywota.

**

Wyprowadzają kolejnego więźnia, a ja zerkam na listę. Ostatnim oskarżonym jest Draco Malfoy; jedyny, którego pragnę ułaskawić.

Ostatecznie nie wydał mnie Voldemortowi, gdy trafiłem na dwór Malfoyów. 

No i Narcyza. 

Mam świadomość, że gdyby nie skłamała - wiem, że zrobiła to, by jak najszybciej dostać się do syna, ale jednak - nie udałoby mi się _go_ zabić i najprawdopodobniej sam byłbym teraz martwy. Szkoda, że zginęła. Tym bardziej czuję się zobowiązany pomóc Draco. 

**

Młody Malfoy jako jedyny nie wchodzi o własnych siłach, a jest ciągnięty przez dwóch aurorów i rzucony na podłogę. Patrzę na niego i nie wiem co myśleć. 

Podchodzę bliżej, ignorując oburzone sapnięcia. Podnoszę go i sadzam na krześle.  
Wiem, że złamałem podstawowe zasady bezpieczeństwa, ale szczerze mówiąc, nic mnie nie obchodzą. Nie w takiej chwili.

Przełykam ślinę, widząc z bliska jego twarz. Aurorzy najwyraźniej się nad nim znęcali. Jego włosy utraciły blask, a z oczu zniknęła pewność siebie. Patrzy na swoje skrępowane, umazane krwią nadgarstki. Unoszę dłoń i łapię go za brodę. Wzdryga się, ale posłusznie na mnie patrzy. Widzę w jego oczach zrezygnowanie, nie wierzy, bym mógł go uratować, bym chciał to zrobić. 

Przymykam powieki i biorę głęboki wdech. Przychodzi mi to z oporem, lekko drżę na całym ciele. Słyszę cichy chichot, to zapewne ta rudowłosa wiedźma, jestem ciekaw, czy jest odpowiedzialna za stan Malfoya.  
Jeśli tak, zapłaci za to. 

― Wyciągnę cię z tego, więc nie patrz tak na mnie ― mówię cicho. Jakby na przekór, jego wzrok jest pełen zwątpienia, ale nic nie mówi. 

Nie wracam na swoje miejsce, robię tylko kilka kroków na przód, tak, by oskarżony znalazł się siedem metrów za mną, jak nakazuje prawo. Słyszę ciche szepty, niecierpliwią się. Chcą jak najszybciej to skończyć, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że ich drażnię. Woleliby robić teraz co innego. 

Już mam zacząć swoje przemówienie, gdy od strony korytarza rozlega się łomot i słyszę, że coś zwala się na drzwi. Strażnicy krzyczą, szamocząc się z kimś, kto chce wtargnąć na salę. Patrzę w tamtym kierunku z rozbawieniem i zastanawiam się, który czarodziej był na tyle głupi. Mam nadzieję, że szybko go powstrzymają, bym mógł zakończyć tę farsę. 

― Dracon Malfoy … ― Nie dane jest mi się rozwinąć, gdyż ktoś posyła w moim kierunku klątwę. Nie poruszam się, jestem zbyt potężny, by mnie dosięgła; odbija się od otaczającej mnie bariery. Nie kontroluję jej, właściwie od _jego_ śmierci, nie mogę się jej pozbyć. .  
Trwam tak, patrząc na Malfoya, gdy słyszę krzyk ochroniarzy i głuchy jęk. 

Odkąd pamiętam, byłem dość ciekawski, tak więc nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie odwrócił się i nie sprawdził, kto ośmielił się mnie zaatakować. Tożsamość tej osoby sprawiła, że momentalnie ruszyłem w jej stronę. Znam tego mężczyznę bardzo dobrze, więc jednym ruchem ręki odrzucam od niego aurorów. Niech znają swoje miejsce; podczas całego swojego życia nie zrobili nawet w połowie tak wiele dla populacji czarodziejów, jak mój były mentor, który teraz patrzy na mnie z mieszanką złości i zdziwienia.

Pomagam mu wstać i wyprowadzam go z sali. 

― Nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć ciebie w najbliższym czasie. ― Mierzę go spojrzeniem. 

― Nie zobaczyłbyś, gdybyś nie miał zamiaru posłać Dracona do piachu ― prycha. 

― Skąd taki wniosek? Ja tylko wymierzam sprawiedliwość. ― Nie zdradzam moich planów. Chcę dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. 

Nieruchomieje, jest spięty. 

― Nie rób tego, zmień decyzję. 

Parskam śmiechem. Gdybym na to przystał, Draco rzeczywiście trafiłby do piachu. 

― Nie. 

Patrzy na mnie, oddaję spojrzenie. Jestem ciekaw, co sobie teraz o mnie myśli. 

― Chyba o tym nie pamiętasz, ale masz wobec mnie dług życia. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie. 

― Owszem, ale twojemu życiu nic nie zagraża, nie mam więc powodów, by zmienić swoje postanowienie. ― Przeciągam głoski, w tej chwili to słowo mnie bawi. 

― I nie będzie zagrażało. Wojna się skończyła. 

― Dlaczego ci tak zależy? 

Nie odpowiada. W zamian patrzy na mnie, niczym milczący posąg, a w jego oczach widzę zacięcie. Ugina kolano, pochyla głowę. Wiem, co zaraz się stanie i nie mogę na to pozwolić. Nie temu mężczyźnie. 

Łapię go za ramiona i przytrzymuję, nim klęka. Nie patrzy na mnie. 

― Proszę cię, uratuj go ― szepcze.

Moje serce bije jak oszalałe, nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć od niego czegoś podobnego, nigdy. Jest zbyt dumnym człowiekiem, nawet ja zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak ciężka musiała być dla niego decyzja, by klęknąć przede mną. Nie zniósłbym tego widoku. Snape jest uosobieniem wszystkich cech, które podziwiam w ludziach. 

― To poniżej twojej godności, Snape, nie waż się więcej tego robić ― warczę i odwracam się, by odejść. Łapie mnie za szatę, ale moja magia reaguje - momentalnie zabiera dłoń.  
Chociaż chcę, nie mogę powiedzieć mu, że Draco nie zginie. Nie pozwala mi na to czar rzucony przez Ministra, który obowiązuje odkąd zapowiedział, że do mnie będzie należało skazanie więźniów. Zaklęcie ma za zadanie powstrzymać mnie przed wcześniejszym udzieleniem informacji komukolwiek o wyniku procesu więźnia.  
Gdy zamykam za sobą drzwi, słyszę jego krzyk. Wzdycham w duchu i rzucam na niego niewerbalne _Silencio_ Uderza pięścią w drzwi, jestem pewien, że zapłacę za to, co zrobiłem, ale to nic. Lepiej dla niego, jeśli się uspokoi. W innym przypadku sam trafi do aresztu. 

Wracam na swoje miejsce. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że czekają mnie później długie wyjaśnienia, jednak staram się o tym nie myśleć. Zaczynam. 

― Draco Malfoy, Śmierciożerca, oskarżony o działanie na rzecz wroga. ― Unoszę brwi, a on kiwa głową. Zwracam się do moich pomocników. ― Malfoy, tak jak jego ojciec zdecydował się na wstąpienie w szeregi armii Voldemorta, jednak w czasie służby, kilkukrotnie działał na rzecz jasnej strony. Przede wszystkim, jak zresztą wiecie, nie zdradził mnie, gdy zostałem pojmany i sprowadzony do ich dworu, gdzie przebywał Voldemort. Mało tego, podczas bitwy zwrócił się przeciwko Averemu, ratując tym samym Lunę Lovegood, z którą nie łączyły go żadne więzi. Nie ma na swoim koncie morderstw, właściwie był raczej mało przydatnym Śmierciożercą. ― Jestem ciekaw, czy patrzy na mnie ze złością, ale nie obrócę się, by to sprawdzić. ― Jego największym przestępstwem, oprócz przyjęcia znaku, była próba zamordowania Albusa Dumbledore’a. Warto nadmienić, że nieudolna próba. ― Muszę sprawić, by nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że Malfoy jest niegroźny. ― Uważam, że jego zasługi przewyższają winy i wnoszę o uniewinnienie. ― Mam wrażenie, że nie podoba im się mój pomysł. 

Szepczą między sobą, a ja zapisuję na pergaminie swój wniosek. Patrzę na nich, są niepewni, nie wiedzą, co mają zrobić. Planowali uśmiercić wszystkich Śmierciożerców, by nie podejmować ryzyka. 

Nie pozwolę, by młody Malfoy zginął za to, że ma ojca, który zdecydował się służyć Voldemortowi. Draco sam nie garnąłby się, by być traktowanym niczym skrzat domowy. Jest ponad to. Zresztą, nie po to ryzykowałem życie w Pokoju Życzeń, ratując go, by teraz zginął.

Na pergaminie pojawiają się pionowe kreski - przegłosowane - mam zgodę na uniewinnienie. Jestem wdzięczny za to, że zaufano mi na tyle, by puścić jednego z więźniów wolno. Obawiam się jednak, że Dracon nie będzie miał gdzie się podziać i automatycznie przydzielą mnie, bym pomógł mu stanąć na nogi. Jego rezydencja została doszczętnie zniszczona, a Malfoyom odebrano majątek. 

Draco nie ma nic, a nie pozwolę, by znalazł się na Nokturnie. 

Właściwie Snape spadł mi z nieba. Skoro tak bardzo chciał, by chłopaka uniewinnić, musi liczyć się z tym, że to jemu przypadnie nad nim opieka. 

Ściskam dłoń siedzącym obok mnie czarodziejom, po czym bez zbędnych słów podchodzę do Draco i zaklęciem unoszę go przed sobą. Widzę, że nie podoba mu się to, ale nie jest w stanie samodzielnie chodzić. 

Milczy. 

Opuszczamy salę jako pierwsi. Dostrzegam Snape’a, idącego w moim kierunku. Porusza ustami, ale z jego gardła nie wydobywają się żadne dźwięki. Uśmiecham się. Ruchem dłoni ściągam z niego zaklęcie i opuszczam nieco Malfoya, by mógł go zobaczyć i zauważam, że zemdlał.

― Co mu się stało? ― pyta mnie. ― Uprzedzając, tak, jestem świadom tego, iż jest nieprzytomny. 

― Aurorzy. Myślę jednak, że to nic poważnego. ― Rozglądam się na boki, aby upewnić się, że nikt nas nie obserwuje. ― Porozmawiamy w domu ― szepczę i kieruję się ku wyjściu. 

Słyszę, że za mną podąża. 

― Czyim? 

― Twoim ― odpowiadam. ― To chyba oczywiste. 

*** 

Kładę Draco na łóżku. Wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności, ale to zapewne lepiej. Z tego co pamiętam, w szkole nigdy nie miał nic mądrego do powiedzenia pod moim adresem, nie sądzę, by się to tak nagle zmieniło. 

Snape przychodzi z kilkunastoma fiolkami eliksirów, jestem pod wrażeniem. Pomimo tego, że wojna już się skończyła, on wciąż ma zapas najrozmaitszych mikstur.  
Rzucam na Dracona zaklęcie otrzeźwiające, by mógł swobodnie przełykać, po czym wychodzę z pomieszczenia. Niech Snape się nim zajmę, ja w tym czasie zrobię sobie herbatę. 

** 

Wypijam ostatni łyk, gdy drzwi otwierają się. 

― Potter, co ty tu jeszcze robisz? ― warczy mój były nauczyciel. No tak, kto przejmowałby się jakimiś podziękowaniami. 

Draco stoi za nim, jakby nie wiedząc, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Podpiera się na lasce, najwidoczniej uszkodzenia jego nóg musiały być naprawdę poważne, skoro nie poradziły sobie z nimi eliksiry. 

Ignoruję pytanie Snape’a i zwracam się do Draco. Nie odejdę, dopóki nie będę miał pewności, że wszystko z nim w porządku. 

― Jak się czujesz? ― Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę, czy mam mówić do niego po imieniu, czy nazwisku. To było najprostsze obejście mojego problemu. 

― Gównianie. ― Cóż, gdyby to pytanie zadać mi, nie sądzę, bym znalazł lepszą odpowiedź. 

Uśmiecham się lekko. 

― Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzicie. Pojawię się za kilka dni, by sprawdzić jak się macie. W końcu uniewinnienie Śmierciożercy równa się z przejęciem nad nim opieki. Muszę upewnić się, czy przypadkiem nie próbujesz wskrzesić Voldemorta albo... ―Moje własne słowa ranią mnie. Chciałbym, by było to możliwe. Mógłbym znowu spojrzeć mu w oczy, poczuć ciepło bijące od jego postaci i nienawidzić się za te uczucia. Jak kiedyś.  
A potem go zabić. 

― To możliwe? ― Malfoy wygląda na szczerze przerażonego. 

― Możesz być pewien, że nie. Tym razem zniknął na dobre, a my musimy zadbać o naszą teraźniejszość, skoro przeszłość jest jedną, wielką, czarną plamą. ― Muszę brzmieć śmiesznie, ale staram się, mówić tylko to, w co wierzę. 

_Co sobie wmawiam, by nie oszaleć_

Przywołuję do siebie czarny płaszcz i zarzucam go na ramiona

― Jakbyście czegoś potrzebowali poślijcie do mnie sowę ― zwracam się do Snape’a. ― Niedługo was odwiedzę.

― Potter, jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą prosiłbym o pomoc. ― Mam ochotę zaśmiać się na te słowa. 

― Już to zrobiłeś.


	2. Inni

_Gdzieś w mojej głowie wyświetla się ciągle film..._  
Gram główną rolę, a poza mną nie ma nic.  
Nie słyszę dźwięków, nie widzę kolorów tła...  
Tu nie ma Dobra, tu nie ma nawet Zła. 

_Gdzieś w moje głowie zapala się nagle coś..._  
Jak mała iskra, palący sumienia głos.  
Otwieram usta i wyrzucam niemy krzyk...  
Zaciskam pięści i biję w mur aż do krwi! 

_Gdzieś w mojej głowie wewnętrzna wojna trwa..._  
Rozrywa myśli i nie wiem już czy to ja...  
Już chciałbym uciec, uwolnić się z tego snu...  
To niemożliwe... bo wszystko się dzieje...  
TU!  
W mojej głowie..  
W mojej głowie..  
Hunter

 

_Idę piaszczystą ścieżką przez las. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinienem zapuszczać się w te zakątki, jednak jest to ode mnie silniejsze. Rozglądam się dookoła; zewsząd otaczają mnie zniszczone w zeszłorocznym pożarze drzewa. Setki osmalonych pni i młodych krzewów, które utrzymują pozory… że las wciąż żyje._

_Docieram na skraj lasu, znam tę okolicę. Nieopodal dzieci z pobliskich domów spotykają się na placu zabaw, który miasto ufundowało kilkanaście lat temu. Chociaż tego nie chcę, czuję, że coś ciągnie mnie w tamtym kierunku._

_Jestem pewien, że niebawem zaatakują mnie dokładne wspomnienia przeżytych tam upokorzeń. Nie jestem w stanie się ich pozbyć._

_Siadam na ławce nieopodal huśtawki. Ta porusza się na wietrze, jednak plac jest opustoszały. Nie słychać śmiechu, nikt nie krzyczy. Gdy spuszczam wzrok, zauważam, że koło mojego buta coś leży. Pochylam się, modląc się w duchu, by było tym czego szukam. Niestety, gdy moje palce dotykają przedmiotu, on rozpada się; jak zawsze. Wzdycham i ponownie patrzę na huśtawkę._

_Biorę głęboki wdech; ktoś na niej siedzi._

_Ciemne włosy, zniszczone ubrania, czyżbym oszalał? Tak bardzo brakuje mi towarzystwa, że widzę wspomnienie samego siebie? Przełykam ślinę, wstaję. Zerkam na swoje szaty, są całe w popiele, strzepuję go. Unoszę dłonie i wciągam powietrze nosem; czuję smród palonego ciała._

_**Morderca** _

_Liczę na to, że dziecko niczego nie zauważy i zbliżam się do niego. W myślach układam sobie przemówienie, przecież nie chcę go wystraszyć. Staję za nim, nie porusza się.  
Nagle zamiera wiatr, powietrze jest gęste od ciszy. Przytłacza mnie. _

_Jestem zdecydowany, dotykam ramienia chłopca, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Jeśli się poruszy, powie coś… cokolwiek, przerwie tę ciszę, uwolni mnie od wiecznego cierpienia._

_Z przerażeniem patrzę, jak jego głowa obraca się, a towarzyszący temu dźwięk wcale nie jest uzdrawiający._

_**Dźwięk łamanych kości, tak znajomy** _

_Jeszcze kilka cali i zobaczę jego twarz. Po jego szyi skapuje krew, zabarwiając wyświechtaną, niegdyś kremową koszulę. Zaciskam powieki. Znowu słyszę trzask. Czekam, ale nie następuje kolejny. Czyżby dziecko zniknęło?_

_Otwieram oczy i zamieram._

_Głowa chwieje się i spada; instynktownie wyciągam ręce._

_Wrzeszczę._

_To nie je byłem tym chłopcem._

_Moje tęczówki są zielone._

*^* 

Budzę się zlany potem. To nie pierwszy taki koszmar, najwyraźniej będę musiał zaopatrzyć się w eliksir bezsennego snu. Mam nadzieję, że Snape zlituje się nade mną i użyczy mi kilku fiolek mikstury; nie mam czasu, by samemu sobie uwarzyć, a na pewno nie wypiję czegoś, pochodzącego z nieznanego źródła. 

Poprzedniego dnia, jak tylko wróciłem, położyłem się spać. Byłem wyczerpany. 

Idę do kuchni, parzę kawę. Papieros pojawia się w mojej dłoni. 

Zastanawiam się, czy wspomniane przeze mnie kilka dni, po których miałem sprawdzić, jak sobie radzą, mogłoby zamienić się w nazajutrz. Wątpię. Snape wyglądał, jakby oczekiwał, że mnie już więcej nie zobaczy. Tak naprawdę nieco mnie to dziwi, zwłaszcza, że po czasie, który spędziliśmy razem, gdy mnie uczył, nasze stosunki znacznie się ociepliły.  
Owszem, było to może i siedem lat temu, jeszcze nim wyruszyłem na poszukiwanie horkruksów, ale jednak. Czyżby przez te lata, gdy nie miał ze mną kontaktu, powróciła jego nienawiść? 

Biorę łyk kawy, jest gorąca, oparzam sobie język. Klnę pod nosem, zwalając winę na nieobecnego Mistrza Eliksirów. 

*

Nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobić. Kręcę się po mieszkaniu, przekładając rzeczy z miejsca na miejsce. Ostatecznie decyduję się na wyjście z domu, jednak nim to nastąpi, muszę doprowadzić się do porządku. 

Kiedy staję przed łazienkowym lustrem, już po prysznicu, jestem przerażony swoim stanem. Podkrążone oczy, przydługie włosy, kilkudniowy zarost. Wrak człowieka. Staram się nie używać magii zbyt często, mam świadomość, że nie należy tylko do mnie. Część jest _jego_. 

Z szafki wyciągam krem i nakładam go na twarz grubą warstwą. Chwytam brzytwę i palcem sprawdzam, czy jest wystarczająco ostra; krople krwi są tego dowodem.  
Uśmiecham się do swojego odbicia, przesuwając ostrze w dół szczęki. Pociągnięcia są mocne i szybkie; robię to dokładnie. 

Nie spuszczam z siebie wzroku, jeszcze chwila i skończę tę żmudną czynność, jaką jest golenie się. 

Nagle moje oczy błyskają czerwienią. Dekoncentruję się i zacinam. 

Instynktownie syczę z bólu, brzytwa wypada mi z dłoni i obija się o brzegi zlewu, nim nieruchomieje. Unoszę dłoń do twarzy, po czym obrysowuję palcem czerwień na moim policzku. Patrzę zafascynowany, jak spływa w dół. 

Kręci mi się w głowie, nagle ta czerwień wydaje mi się zła, zakazana. Chcę się jej pozbyć, pocieram policzek. Do rany dostaje się krem, piecze coraz mocniej. 

Odkręcam kran i moczę w wodzie ręcznik, po czym przykładam go do twarzy. Powtarzam tę czynność, aż jest ona czysta. Zerkam w lustro, by upewnić się, że nie mogę powiedzieć, iż jestem ogolony. Zrezygnowany przesuwam dłoń przed twarzą; po chwili nie ma śladu po zaroście. 

Gdy zamykam oczy, pod powiekami widzę czerwień, dużo czerwieni, jak zawsze, gdy używam magii. 

Opuszczam pomieszczenie i kieruję się do przedpokoju. Ubieram płaszcz i wychodzę; pora zrobić jakieś zakupy, w innym przypadku będę przymierał głodem. 

***

Wchodzę do kawiarni położonej blisko Ministerstwa Magii, gdzie mam się spotkać z Cho Chang. W ostatnim liście wspominała, że zwolniła się posada w dziale komunikacji międzygatunkowej i pomyślała o mnie, pamiętając mój stosunek do wilkołaków.  
Zajmuję miejsce w rogu pomieszczenia, zaraz przy oknie. Po latach spędzonych w podróży, poszukując horkruksów, nabawiłem się wielu lęków. Teraz rozumiem szaleństwo Szalonookiego Moddy’ego. 

Unoszę głowę na dźwięk zbliżających się kroków; spinam się. Kiedy widzę, że to Cho, zdobywam się na blady uśmiech i wstaję, by odsunąć jej krzesło. 

― Witaj. ― Cmokam ją w policzek. Czuję się nieswojo; co innego konwersować listownie, a spotkać się w cztery oczy… Mam wrażenie, że przez te wszystkie lata spędzone samotnie zdziczałem. Nie wiem, jak przeżyję bal w ministerstwie. 

― Harry, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam!  
Wtula się we mnie. Sztywnieję i nieporadnie klepię ją po plecach. Gdy odrywamy się od siebie, od razu bierze kartę i woła kelnerkę. 

Nie mam ochoty na żadne wymyślne desery, zamawiam czarną kawę. 

Cho od razu przechodzi do rzeczy. 

― Po tym, jak zwolnili Stevena, nie możemy nikogo znaleźć na jego miejsce. Wspominałeś, że od zabicia Voldemorta… ― Tak, teraz, gdy już jest martwy, nikt nie nazywa go _Sam ― Wiesz ― Kim_ ― nie zacząłeś szukać jeszcze pracy, a siedzenie w domu nie jest tym, co chcesz w życiu robić. Muszę przyznać, że nie dziwię ci się. Może i kilka dni, a nawet miesiąc, miło jest posiedzieć, wiedząc, że nie trzeba nic robić, ale potem dostrzega się, że czas mija, a ty kręcisz się w kółko. Mam rację? ― Potakuję, a ona uśmiecha się do mnie, ukazując rząd białych zębów, kontrastujących z jej karnacją. ― Wspominałam już szefowi o tobie i zgodził się, byś się z nim spotkał. 

― Kiedy? ― pytam, chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie ma to znaczenia. Mogę to zrobić w każdej chwili. 

Cho rumieni się i bierze duży łyk swojej Latte. 

― Za godzinę. 

― Świetnie! ― Mój entuzjazm ją zaskakuje. ― To teraz może opowiedz mi trochę o swojej córce… 

**

Cho musiała wrócić do domu, dlatego na rozmowę o pracę udałem się sam. Czekam pod drzwiami gabinetu niejakiego V.N. Spendenburga, nie wiedząc, czego mogę się spodziewać.  
Drzwi otwierają się jakieś dwadzieścia minut po moim przybyciu do Ministerstwa. 

― Pan Potter? ― zwraca na siebie moją uwagę siwowłosy mężczyzna. Podnoszę się. 

― Dzień dobry. ― Kiwam mu głową. Głos mi lekko drży. 

― Proszę wejść. ― Idę za nim. ― Przepraszam, że kazałem panu na siebie czekać. ― Siada za biurkiem. ― Nie będę owijał w bawełnę, bo nie wiem co miałoby to mieć na celu. Mam pewne wątpliwości, czy nadaje się pan do tej pracy. Nie ma pan odpowiedniego wykształcenia, nie odbył żadnych kursów, jak postępować z groźnymi gatunkami. Jednak, znając pana życiorys, jestem prawie pewien, że Rogogon Węgierski, trójgłowy pies, hipogryf i testrale, nie były jedynymi stworzeniami, z jakimi miał pan do czynienia. ― Kiwam głową; tak, było ich znacznie więcej. ― Muszę jednak uprzedzić, że przez większość czasu zajmowałby się pan prowadzeniem ksiąg, przepisywaniem formułek. Owszem, co kilka tygodnie organizowane są wyjazdy, podczas których pracownicy liczą osobniki danych gatunków, obrączkują je, unicestwiają, w zależności od misji, ale ogólnie jest to raczej papierkowa robota. 

― Ależ mi to nie przeszkadza. Byłbym szczęśliwy, mogąc pracować dla pana. 

Patrzy na mnie niepewnie. Mam wrażenie, że rozważa wszystkie za i przeciw. W końcu wstaje, idę za jego przykładem. 

― Przedyskutuję pana kwestię na najbliższym zebraniu, dziękuję za fatygę ― odprawia mnie. Jestem dobrej myśli.

***

Zajmuję wyznaczone miejsce i czekam na rozpoczęcie ceremonii. Obiecuję sobie, że jak tylko to się skończy zajrzę do jakiegoś sklepu, wrócę do domu i się upiję.

Czuję się nie na miejscu w swojej zielonej szacie. Pozostali zaproszeni czarodzieje uważają chyba to samo, bo nawet nie próbują ukryć tego, że się na mnie gapią z niesmakiem. 

Zastanawiam się, czy nie doczytałem czegoś w zaproszeniu na temat ubioru, czy może wszyscy doszli do tego samego wniosku, że na balu, który ma uczcić pamięć walczących przeciw Voldemortowi, powinno się przyjść ubranym w czerwone szaty. Cóż, mogę ich zrozumieć, niech świętują. Ja zrobię swoje i wyjdę, najszybciej jak się da. 

Witam się ze wszystkimi mijanymi czarodziejami i czarownicami; z niektórymi wymieniam uprzejmości. Rozglądam się w poszukiwaniu Snape’a i Draco, ale nigdzie ich nie widzę. Może odrzucili zaproszenie, w końcu Malfoy jest zapewne jeszcze słaby. 

Zajmuję wyznaczone miejsce i czekam na rozpoczęcie ceremonii. Obiecuję sobie, że jak tylko to się skończy zajrzę do jakiegoś sklepu monopolowego, wrócę do domu i się upiję. 

Wyczytywane zostają kolejne nazwiska, zaczęto od pośmiertnych wyróżnień. 

Po jakiejś godzinie, morzu wylanych łez i równie okazałej ilości mdlejących kobiet, minister bierze drugi pergamin. Nazwiska odczytywane zostają alfabetycznie. Czekam, aż wyczytają Draco, jednak to nie następuje. Po Lovegood i przemowie Luny, która jak zwykle wygląda olśniewająco w stroju własnej twórczości, proszony na środek zostaje Cormac McLaggen.  
Jak wygodne jest to dla ministerstwa, jak krzywdzące dla Draco. Skoro nawet durny Cormac dostaje order… Ach. Ale jego ojciec nie jest zbiegłym Śmierciożercą. On nie należał do kręgu wyznawców Voldemorta. Nieważne, że Draco tak naprawdę pomagał jasnej stronie. W ich małych móżdżkach zakodował się jedynie widok mrocznego znaku na ramieniu młodego Malfoya, nic innego nie miało znaczenia. 

*

Kiedy w końcu wyczytane zostaje moje nazwisko, tłum krzyczy, klaszcze i gwiżdże. Kręcę głową, nie lubię, gdy wokół mojej osoby robi się tyle szumu.  
Staję obok ministra, a ten przyczepia mi do przodu szaty błyszczący, złoty order. Gratuluje mi pokonania najgorszego czarnoksiężnika wszechczasów, a na koniec nawet obejmuje, ku radości tłumu. 

Wszyscy na mnie patrzą, czekając na słowa otuchy, potwierdzenie, że to koniec, że wszystko jest takie, jakie być powinno. 

― Jestem szczęśliwy, mogąc być tu dzisiaj z wami. Od początku zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że mogę umrzeć, walcząc z Voldemortem, tak jak wszyscy inni. Jednak gdzie byśmy dzisiaj byli, nie podejmując tego ryzyka? Nasze życie jest coś warte, póki mamy o co walczyć, do czego dążyć, o czym marzyć. Ci, którzy polegli, też mieli marzenia, marzenia o lepszym jutrze. Od nas jedynie zależy, czy ich ofiara nie pójdzie na marne. Musimy się zjednoczyć i wspólnie odbudować nasz świat, bez zawiści i nieufności. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na nienawiść i wzajemne rozliczanie z błędów. Nie wolno nam patrzeć na drugiego czarodzieja przez pryzmat jego rodziny, jak to jest czynione. Żyjmy tak, by na stare lata tego nie żałować. ― Milknę. Ludzie patrzą na mnie, oddaję te spojrzenia. ― Uhonorujmy teraz minutą milczenia wszystkich poległych, co dotychczas nie zostało zrobione. ― Zamykam oczy i odliczam, myśląc o tych, których twarze będą towarzyszyć mi do śmierci. ― Dziękuję.

**

Kiedy wychodzę z ministerstwa, jestem kłębkiem nerwów. Mogę jeszcze zrozumieć to, że Draco nie został odznaczony orderem, ale Severus? Gniew kipi we mnie. Nie znoszę czegoś takiego. Od razu przypominają mi się czasy u Dursleyów i czas spędzony w mugolskiej szkole. Tam również wyróżniana zostawała jedynie część osób. Zero sprawiedliwości zarówno kiedyś jak i teraz. _Smutne_. 

Jak tylko przypominam sobie moją przemowę, chce mi się śmiać, nie mogła chyba być już gorsza. Jedno jest pewne, nigdy nie nauczę się przemawiać; jestem w tym beznadziejny.  
Teleportuję się do swojego mieszkania i przebieram w mugolskie ubrania. Zdecydowałem, że nie chcę pić w samotności. 

*

Po drodze wstępuję do magicznego baru, gdzie nabywam Ognistą Whiskey. Mam nadzieję, że Snape nie zamorduje mnie w chwili, w której mnie zobaczy.


	3. Krzyk Kamieni

_Czekając na lot do nieba  
Zbierając okruchy chleba  
Stoisz bezradnie patrząc w mur  
Za którym nic już nie ma   
A kiedy wylecisz z nieba  
Stacja końcowa - ziemia   
Twardych kamieni głośny  
To nie sen na dnie - to ich krzyk!   
Widzę lot...koniec...ciemno   
Słyszę krzyk - wszystko jedno!   
Jeden krok - początek końca  
To kamienie na dnie! To ich krzyk!_   
__

 

Teleportuję się przed dom Snape’a. Stoję przed furtką niezdecydowany, czy mam wejść, czy dać sobie spokój. Przeklinam się za swoje durne zachowanie. Przecież go znam, pracowałem z nim. Do diabła, piliśmy razem, kiedy byłem niepełnoletni, więc czemu miałby mnie nie wpuścić?

Po jakiejś minucie bezsensownych rozmyślań, otwieram furtkę i przemierzam odległość dzielącą mnie od drzwi. 

Unoszę zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń i pukam. Nikt nie otwiera, więc robię to po raz drugi i trzeci. Widziałem palące się światła, więc nie mam wątpliwości, że przynajmniej Draco jest w środku. Mimo moich oczekiwań, drzwi pozostają zamknięte. Zrezygnowany odwracam się i już mam odejść, gdy słyszę szczęk zamka. Zatrzymuję się.

― No proszę. Potter, co ty tu robisz? ― Dobiega mnie niski głos byłego profesora.   
Tak, Snape zdecydowanie jest w domu. Zastanawiam się, co będzie dla mnie lepsze: odpowiedzenie na pytanie czy wyminięcie go i wkroczenie do środka. Decyduję się na odpowiedź i po chwili żałuję tej decyzji. 

― Przyszedłem… ― Odchrząkam i próbuję znowu. ― Tak... porozmawiać o starych dobrych czasach. 

Unoszę rękę, w której trzymam siatkę z alkoholem. Patrzę na niego błagalnie. Merlinie, będąc na jego miejscu, nie wpuściłbym siebie do środka po takim wstępie. Snape jednak nie wygania mnie, tylko patrzy z uniesioną brwią, ale nie tak, jak robił to na lekcjach eliksirów. Dodaje mi to odwagi.

Nie odpowiada, ale wycofuje się, nie zamykając przy okazji drzwi. Uznaję to za zaproszenie i wchodzę do domu. 

Gdy jestem w środku, czuję zapach pieczonych ziemniaków i sera. 

Ściągam płaszcz, a mężczyzna odbiera go ode mnie. Muszę przyznać, że spodziewałem się, że będę musiał sam go odwiesić, co nie byłoby zresztą niczym dziwnym. Czuję się podniesiony na duchu. Zdejmuję jeszcze szybko buty i w skarpetkach kieruję się za Snape’em do przestronnego salonu. Z zaskoczeniem odkrywam, że w rogu pokoju znajduje się nawet niewielki telewizor. Nie komentuję tego. 

Dwie ściany są koloru gorzkiej czekolady, a pozostałe przywodzą mi na myśl kawę z dużą ilością mleka, którą tak lubiła Hermiona. Niedaleko nas stoi jasna, skórzana kanapa i fotel w tym samym kolorze. Pomiędzy nimi znajduje się szklany stolik. W przeciwległą ścianę wbudowano prosty, marmurowy kominek, w którym wesoło płonie ogień. Jedynym akcentem, który wskazuje na połączenie właściciela z Ślizgonami są obrazy. Jeden z nich przedstawia godło domu Slytherina, na innych widnieją rozmaite wizerunki węży. 

Snape ruchem dłoni wskazuje mi, bym zajął miejsce na kanapie, a on siada naprzeciwko mnie. 

― Przepraszam, że wpadam tak bez zapowiedzi, ale potrzebowałem dzisiaj… ― I co ja mam mu powiedzieć? Och, Severusie jak miło cię zobaczyć po tylu latach! Niezmiernie się cieszę! Może dasz mi się wypłakać na swoim ramieniu? 

― Nie wysilaj się, pewnie i tak nie wymyślisz nic sensownego. ― Uśmiecham się w duchu; rozgryzł mnie. 

― Jak Draco? ― pytam, ignorując jego nieprzyjemne słowa. 

― Dobrze, a jak miało by być? Nie wychodzi z domu, więc nikomu nie zaszkodzi, jeśli o to się martwisz. ― Zaciskam usta. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape nie wie, iż ułaskawiłem go nie dlatego, że mnie o to poprosił. Cóż, po prostu… po tych wszystkich latach oglądania śmierci, zarówno bliskich, jak i wrogów, wciąż wierzę w sprawiedliwość i zamierzam o nią walczyć bez względu na konsekwencje. 

― Może go zawołasz?

― Nie sądzę, by chciał cię widzieć. ― Godzę się na taką odpowiedź; ma prawo.   
Wyciągam z siatki alkohol, a w tym czasie Snape wstaje i idzie po szklanki do barku. 

― Przepraszam, że tak cię nachodzę, wiem, że jest późno ale… ― Próbuję ponownie; tym razem ucisza mnie jego spojrzenie. ― Co?

― Byłeś dzisiaj na balu, prawda? ― pyta, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzorku. Przytakuję. 

― Skąd wiesz? 

― Potter, to, że wojna się skończyła, nie znaczy, iż nie wiem co się dzieje. ― Pochyla się w moim kierunku, a ja odwracam wzrok. 

― Ich działania są krzywdzące. Nie powinni byli was pomijać, nie ciebie… ― Unosi dłoń, a ja milknę. W jego obecności, w jego domu, czuję się tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy chodziłem do szkoły. Wówczas miał władzę. Wciąż ją ma. 

― To miała być miła uroczystość. Wysławianie konkretnego typu bohaterów, nie tych spod ciemnej gwiazdy. ― Wzrusza ramionami. Jestem pewien, że nie ma dla niego znaczenia fakt, że nie dostał jakiegoś śmiesznego orderu, to nigdy go nie obchodziło. Myślę natomiast, że sama postawa ludzi go rani.

― To i tak jest niesprawiedliwe ― wyrażam swoją opinię. Niech mówi co chce, ale ma chociaż świadomość, że nie zgadzam się z nimi. 

― Sprawiedliwość nie istnieje. Próbowałem wpoić ci to przez siedem lat twojej edukacji. Czyżbyś już o tym zapomniał? 

― Trudno byłoby zapomnieć, jak _sprawiedliwie_ traktowałeś mnie na zajęciach. ― Rzucam mu ponure spojrzenie. On jednak postanawia kontynuować. 

― Potter, czy sprawiedliwe było to, że kiedy ja czołgałem się przed Czarnym Panem, by nie zdradzić się jako szpieg, Albus pijał herbatki i rozstawiał pionki po szachownicy? 

― Nie, ale…

― Może sprawiedliwe było to, że w szkole wszystko uchodziło ci na sucho? Albo to, iż Ślizgoni z góry są uważani za krwiożerczych morderców?

― Nie…

― Więc zapewne, mówiąc o sprawiedliwości, masz na myśli złożenie na barkach kilkunastoletniego chłopca odpowiedzialność za cały, cholerny, czarodziejski świat! 

Oniemiałem.

― Musisz w końcu zapamiętać to, co ci powtarzam. Nie ma sprawiedliwości na tym świecie, zresztą... ― Patrzy na mnie, a ja wiem o czym myśli. O kim myśli. ― Wiesz o tym najlepiej, nawe,t jeśli się do tego nie przyznajesz. 

Nalewa nam whiskey; swoją szklankę unosi do ust i wypija jej zawartość kilkoma dużymi haustami. Patrzę, jak jego grdyka unosi się i opada, gdy przełyka. Odrywam od niego wzrok i robię to samo. Napój przyjemnie rozgrzewa i drażni moje gardło. Lubię to uczucie. Gdy już odstawiam szklankę pustą, ta ponownie zostaje napełniona. Nic nie mówię, wypijam. Jednak kiedy orientuję się, że Snape nie ma zamiaru poprzestać na tej ilości i ponownie unosi butelkę, przerywam milczenie.

― Chcesz mnie upić? 

― Potter, zwariowałeś? Po prostu… chcę zapomnieć. ― Wykrzywia usta w niby uśmiechu i rozlewa płyn do szklanek. Nie sięgam po swoją porcję. 

― Powiedz mi, czy twój znak zniknął całkowicie? ― pytam bez ogródek. Nie pomyślałem, by wcześniej sprawdzić to u któregoś z więźniów. 

― Nie, wciąż tutaj jest. ― Unosi rękę. ― Skoro już jesteśmy na etapie wyznań… Czy więź, którą połączyliśmy cię z Czarnym Panem pomogła ci w pokonaniu go? Jak w ogóle ją odczuwałeś? Zniknąłeś następnego dnia, nie mieliśmy jak kontrolować…

Zamieram. 

― Tak, nie mieliście jak tego kontrolować. Cóż, dzięki niej byłem w stanie odnaleźć pozostałe horkruksy oraz zaplanować, jak _go_ pokonać. ― Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później, zacznie wypytywać o połączenie. 

― Dość długo ci to zajęło. Dyrektor…

 

― Wiedział, co go czeka. To był wyłącznie jego wybór. Nawet, gdybym _go_ szybciej zabił, nie przedłużyłoby to życia dyrektorowi! ― Narasta we mnie gniew. Mam wrażenie, że on obwinia mnie o jego śmierć. ― Nie wzbudzaj we mnie poczucia winy! To ty nie potrafiłeś uratować go przed trucizną, która była w tym pierścieniu!

― Nie było antidotum, próbowałem każdego dnia!― Na policzkach Snape’a wykwitają czerwone plamy. ― Ale gdybyś szybciej zrobił to, co do ciebie należało, byłbyś wtedy przy nim! Wiesz, że traktował cię jak syna! Potrzebował cię… 

― Nie mów tak. Byłem jedynie pionkiem… ― Trzęsę się. Nie wiem czy to wpływ alkoholu, czy złości. 

― Wiem jedno. Odnalezienie wszystkich horkruksów zajęło ci pięć lat. Co robiłeś przez resztę czasu? Czemu nie zabiłeś go przy pierwszej okazji, która się nadarzyła?

― Nie miałem sposobności, ukrył się…

― Nie powiesz mi, że przez połączenie nie byłeś w stanie dowiedzieć się, gdzie był.

― Nic nie wiesz o tej więzi! ― Zrywam się z miejsca. Mam ochotę rzucić czymś w niego, ale odwracam się i zmierzam do wyjścia. Zatrzymuje mnie posłane w moim kierunku zaklęcie, na skutek którego pojawia się przede mną niewidzialna ściana. ― Żartujesz sobie? ― Czuję, że opuszczają mnie siły. Wracam na miejsce pod jego czujnym wzrokiem. 

― Wiem wystarczająco dużo. Chyba nie myślisz, że Albus po tym, jak już odszedłeś, poprzestał i nie pogłębiał swojej wiedzy na temat więzi, którą zastosowaliśmy względem ciebie i Czarnego Pana. 

Patrzę na niego i nic nie mówię. Jak wiele wie?

― Powiedz mi, Potter. Myślisz, że nie wiem, że miał cię w niewoli? ― Zaciskam oczy i kręcę głową. To się nie dzieje. ― Lucjusz mi powiedział. Dowiedział się o więzi, tak? Dlatego cię nie zabił? Uciekłeś?

Tyle pytań, a jeszcze dziesięć minut temu chciał zapomnieć… Nie odpowiem mu. Nie mogę mu powiedzieć; nie o tym. Patrzę na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. Nie zadziała. Nigdy nie działa. Podnoszę szklankę do ust i wypijam całą jej zawartość. Nie zrywam kontaktu wzrokowego. Snape unosi brew, a ja nalewam sobie kolejną porcję. Chwilę później szklanka jest pusta.   
― Dobrze, nie musisz odpowiadać. ― Uśmiecham się do niego w podzięce i zsuwam z kanapy. 

― To jest dla mnie trudne. Wspomnienie tamtego okresu.. Ja… Pójdę po wodę ― szepczę i zrywam się z miejsca. Biorę szklankę, a ona pęka mi w dłoni. Odłamek wbija się w moją rękę, a ja stoję i patrzę, jak krew powoli wypływa z rany i skapuje na podłogę. Obaj milczymy. 

Biorę drżący wdech i już mam wyciągnąć szkło, tkwiące w mojej dłoni, gdy dostrzegam, że Snape podchodzi do mnie. Popycha mnie na kanapę, a ja siadam posłusznie z wzrokiem utkwionym w jego napiętej twarzy. Słodkawy zapach krwi drażni moje nozdrza.

― Głupi chłopaku, wciąż ci mało? ― Milczę. Zaciskam zęby, gdy czuję ukłucie bólu. Uścisk na mojej ręce rozluźnia się, ale Snape się nie cofa. Mruczy coś, a ja czuję, że moja rana zasklepia się; dłoń jest już tylko brudna od krwi. 

Czuję lekki nacisk na mój umysł, ale nie pozwolę mu użyć na mnie legilimencji. Patrzymy na siebie w milczeniu, a ja staram się przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądały nasze spotkania przed moim odejściem z Hogwartu. Kim wówczas dla siebie byliśmy? Czy powierzyłem mu jakiekolwiek swoje sekrety? _Czy mogę mu ufać?_

Nagle słyszymy chrząknięcie. Snape odsuwa się ode mnie i wykrzywia wargi niezadowolony.  
― Draco, obudziliśmy cię? ― pyta, a ja podrywam się z miejsca i z szerokim uśmiechem macham do Malfoya. 

― O, Potter. Nie, nie obudziliście, czytałem… ― Spogląda na mnie niepewnie. ― Co ci się stało z dłonią?

― Dobry wieczór, Draco. Nic się nie stało, to tylko trochę krwi. ― Wskazuję głową niedopity alkohol. ― Chcesz do nas dołączyć?

― Jasne. ― Siada obok mnie, a Snape na powrót zajmuje miejsce na fotelu. Milczymy, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. 

― Jak się trzymasz? ― pytam, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. 

― Jest dobrze. Severus postawił mnie na nogi. ― Uśmiecha się do mężczyzny z wdzięcznością. 

― To dobra wiadomość ― odpowiadam. Obserwuję go; wygląda, jakby koniecznie chciał o coś zapytać, ale milczy, zgromiony spojrzeniem Snape’a. ― Draco? ― Zaciska pięści i, patrząc w podłogę, otwiera usta. 

― Dlaczego mnie ułaskawiłeś? ― Tak, spodziewałem się tego. Snape blednie. Czyżby sądził, że powiem Draconowi, że mnie o to prosił? Niedoczekanie jego. 

― Sprawiedliwość. ― Delektuję się tym słowem. Malfoy prycha, a ja unoszę brwi. 

― Nienawidzisz mnie. ― Myślę o czasach, które minęły bezpowrotnie. Przypominam sobie, jak pewnej nocy posłałem Snape’a, by uratował Malfoya seniora. Gdyby nie ja, nie mielibyśmy teraz problemu z tym, że znajduje się na wolności. Tkwiłby kilka metrów pod ziemią.

― Nieprawda. Owszem, nie jestem twoim fanem, ale gdyby nie ty, gdyby nie twoja matka, nie byłoby mnie tu dzisiaj. ― Posyłam mu smutny uśmiech. 

― No i co z tego? To nie zmienia faktu, że…

― Chcąc zmienić świat na lepsze, zacznij od siebie. ― Obaj patrzą na mnie zainteresowani. ― Nie ukrywam, że szukam w świecie sprawiedliwości. Jak wielkim byłbym hipokrytą, gdybym nie kierował się nią w życiu? Uważam, że zasługujesz na nowy początek: bez ojca-szaleńca, dyktującego ci co masz robić, bez niemożliwych do podjęcia wyborów. ― Wzruszam ramionami. ― Jesteśmy młodzi, podejmujemy zgubne dla nas decyzje. Ty jednak zdecydowałeś się mi pomóc. 

― Wiesz, Potter. Jesteś nienormalny ― mówi. O dziwo, traktuję jego słowa jako komplement.

― Czym byłby świat bez szaleńców? ― Patrzę na zegar wiszący nad barkiem. Jest już późno, powinienem wracać. ― Muszę się już zbierać. Dziękuję za miły wieczór, sam w domu oszalałbym. ― Posyłam im blady uśmiech i wstaję z kanapy. Malfoy podąża za mną do przedpokoju.

― Dziękuję… ― Dobiega mnie jego głos i czuję lekki dotyk na ramieniu. Momentalnie się odwracam, a on szybko zabiera rękę. Wyciągam do niego dłoń.

― Zgoda? ― Na jego twarzy widzę ulgę. Jestem ciekaw czy naprawdę chce zawieszenia broni, czy może kontynuuje politykę swojego ojca, by trzymać się z wpływowymi ludźmi. 

*

Draco wraca do salonu, a ja zakładam płaszcz i zapinam guziki. Pochylam się, by włożyć buty, gdy słyszę jakiś dźwięk i od razu zrywam się, gotowy do obrony. Snape patrzy na mnie z rozbawieniem.

― Spokojnie, nie popełnię morderstwa we własnym domu. ― Nagle poważnieje. ― Dlaczego okłamałeś Draco? ― Marszczę brwi, nie wiedząc o czym mówi. 

― To ty założyłeś, że zamierzam skazać go na pocałunek dementora.

Myślę, że nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Jestem ciekawy, czy jego stosunek do mnie z przeszłości, dał się we znaki, czy po prostu ubzdurałem sobie, że przed laty zrozumiał moją motywację i na czym opieram podejmowane przez siebie decyzje. 

― Czyli bawiło cię moje upokorzenie, gdy prosiłem cię o ratunek dla niego? ― Najchętniej przetarłbym oczy ze zdumienia. Dlaczego on zawsze to robi?

― Nie, zresztą chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że nie prosiłem cię o to i powiedziałem, co o tym myślę. 

― Więc dlaczego?

― Bo to ty, Snape. Nie przyjąłbyś do wiadomości, że go ułaskawię, bo sam tego chcę. Wypytywałbyś i wypytywał. No i miałem nadzieję sam się czegoś od ciebie dowiedzieć. ― Kończę zakładać buty. Podnoszę się i zaciskam palce wokół klamki. ― To nie ja próbowałem przejrzeć twoje wspomnienia jeszcze dziesięć minut temu. ― Wydaje się być zaskoczony, że to zauważyłem.   
― Chciałem odpowiedzi. ― Wiem, to. Nie zmienia to faktu, że wciąż traktuje mnie jakby był moim nauczycielem.   
― Wystarczyło zapytać. ― Otwieram drzwi i wychodzę. Odwracam się jeszcze na chwilę i patrzę w jego surową twarz oświetloną światłem pochodzącym z pojedynczej żarówki. ― Dobranoc.   
― Wciąż masz krew na dłoni ― mówi. Czyżbym był tak naiwny, by oczekiwać pożegnania?  
***  
Gdy leżę w łóżku, wracają wspomnienia z dzisiejszego wieczoru. Jestem święcie przekonany, że Ron przewraca się w grobie. Ja, Harry Potter, dawniej zdeklarowany wróg zarówno Malfoya jak i Snape’a, wpadam do nich, bo nie mam z kim się napić.   
Nagle uświadamiam sobie, że są oni jedynymi, z którymi mogłem spędzić ten wieczór. Jakby nie patrzeć, w szkole stopniowo odsuwałem się od wszystkich. Jedynie Ron i Hermiona trwali przy moim boku. Później, na ostatnim roku, niemal całe dnie spędzałem w komnatach Snape’a, gdzie wraz z nim i Dumbledore’em planowaliśmy kolejne posunięcia, gdzie mnie szkolili, gdzie przyswajałem potrzebną mi wiedzę i zasady panujące w czarodziejskim świecie. Zdarzało się nawet, bym spędzał tam noc. 

Przekręcam się na drugi bok, szukając dogodnej pozycji do snu. Przez to wszystko zapomniałem poprosić Snape’a o Eliksir Bezsennego Snu. 

Zasypiam, ściskając poduszkę. 

*^*

_Walę do drzwi, jednak nikt mi nie otwiera. Łzy bezsilności pieką mnie pod powiekami, gdy kopię i uderzam raz za razem w gładką powierzchnię. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, te otwierają się, a ja potykam się i niemal upadam; czyjeś silne ramię przytrzymuje mnie._

_― Potter, co ty sobie myślisz?! ― Unosi głos, co zdarza mu się wyjątkowo rzadko. Nie odpowiadam. Łkając, osuwam się na kamienną podłogę. ― Potter?_

_Kręcę głową i wbijam sobie paznokcie w kolana. Liczę na to, że dzięki temu, ból powstały w wyniku koszmaru, szybciej przeminie. Nagle Snape łapie mnie za szczękę, a ja zaciskam zęby, by nie był w stanie zobaczyć, w jakim stanie jest moja jama ustna. Na próżno. Kuca naprzeciwko mnie i pochyla się nade mną, podczas gdy jego palec napiera na moje przednie zęby._

_― Potter, otwórz usta, bo będziemy inaczej rozmawiać ― warczy, a ja patrzę na niego.  
Zamieram na widok jego twarzy. Jest skupiony, jednak w jego oczach płonie ogień. Są lekko podkrążone; musiałem go obudzić. Jego czoło, szyja, obojczyk, lśnią od potu. Dopiero teraz zauważam, że nie ma zapiętej koszuli; musiał zarzucić ją, gdy usłyszał łomotanie do drzwi. Pod szatami nie wygląda źle, jak dawniej myślałem. Delikatnie zaznaczone mięśnie wskazują na to, że nauczyciel eliksirów nie spędza całych dni tak, jak podejrzewaliśmy nad kotłem, a wykonuje regularne ćwiczenia. Ścieżka ciemnych włosków prowadzi w dół, coraz niżej i niżej, gdy nagle znika pod gumką jedwabnych, czarnych spodni od piżamy. _

_― Mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego z uporem maniaka wpatrujesz się w dolną część mojego ciała? ― Gdy słyszę to pytanie, z zaskoczenia zaczynam się krztusić. Zapominam o zaciskaniu zębów i Snape bez problemu rozwiera mi szczękę. Klnie. Po raz pierwszy jestem świadkiem, by używał takiego słownictwa. Chcę zamknąć usta, jednak musiał w między czasie rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, które mi to uniemożliwia. Przeklinam swoją głupotę._

_Snape kręci głową, patrząc na mnie. Odsuwa się i zmierza w kierunku szafki, w której trzyma eliksiry._

_― Ty głupi chłopaku. Nie rozumiem po co przyłazisz do mnie w nocy, jeśli nie masz zamiaru wyjawić mi, o czym śniłeś i pozwolić sobie pomóc. ― Podchodzi do mnie z fiolką, do której doczepiony jest atomizer. Przystawia wylot do moich ust i przyciska, na wskutek czego piekący płyn wpada do mojej jamy ustnej. Krzywię się i próbuję wyrwać, jednak zaklęcie przytrzymuje moją głowę w jednym miejscu. Po kilku minutach na twarzy Snape’a pojawia się ulga, a ja czuję, że czar przestaje działać. ― Może teraz powiesz mi, co widziałeś?  
Robię to. Z każdą kolejną chwilą, Snape coraz bardziej blednie. _

_― Dlaczego mi to mówisz? ― pyta._

_― Myślałem, że mam zdawać ci relacje z każdej wizji, przepraszam, jeśli się pomyliłem. ― Odwracam głowę._

_― Nie to miałem na myśli. Chodziło mi raczej o to, że Malfoy jest Śmierciożercą, mogłeś zachować to dla siebie. Musisz zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że za chwilę będę przy nim, by uratować jego nędzne życie._

_― Tak, wiem…_

_― Więc dlaczego? Gdyby nie to, byłoby jednego Śmierciożercę mniej._

_― Tak jest w porządku, dobra? Nie mam nic przeciwko, idź do niego._

_― Potter…_

_― Do cholery jasnej, był twoim przyjacielem! ― Nigdy, przenigdy na niego nie wrzasnąłem na naszych spotkaniach. Aż do teraz. Gniew kipi we mnie, mam ochotę go uderzyć. Zamiast tego odpycham go, a on chwieje się zaskoczony. ― Ron jest martwy! Gdybym wtedy zdążył…_

_― Po pierwsze, język. Po drugie, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to nie była twoja wina? Zaatakowali Weasleyów podczas przerwy świątecznej, ty…_

_― Mogłem być wtedy z nimi, a nie tutaj! ― Łzy ciekną mi po policzkach. ― Nie uratowałem go… ― szepczę. ― Zrobiłbym to, gdybym tylko wiedział. Gdybym miał szansę. Ty ją masz. Wiesz, że on umiera, wiesz gdzie jest, idź więc i go uratuj!_

_― Ja…_

_― Nic nie mów. Idź. Jestem pewien, że Malfoy niejednokrotnie sprawi, iż będę żałował tej decyzji, ale teraz idź. ― W takich momentach człowiek nie widzi różnic, które was dzielą. Jesteście tym samym w obliczu nieszczęścia, czy śmierci._

_Nagle Snape szybkim krokiem podchodzi do mnie i myślę, że mnie uderzy. Możliwe, że zasłużyłem, ale każda sekunda, którą spędza tu ze mną, oddala go od możliwości uratowania Malfoya seniora. Wbrew moim oczekiwaniom, nie spada na mnie cios. Nie zostaję potraktowany żadnym zaklęciem._

_Wręcz przeciwnie. Silne ramiona obejmują mnie i, przez jedną krótką chwilę, wdycham zapach piżma, potu i ziół._

_Tak szybko jak kontakt się pojawia, tak szybko znika. Już po chwili Snape stoi przy szafce i bierze fiolki wypełnione przeróżnymi miksturami._

_Nim wychodzi odwraca się jeszcze na chwilę i patrzy na mnie._

_― Dziękuję, Harry. ― Po raz pierwszy i zapewne ostatni, Severus Snape wymawia moje imię. W jego ustach brzmi ono równie niesamowicie, jak nazwy tych wszystkich egzotycznych składników do eliksirów._

_*_

_Gdy wychodzi, idę w stronę kanapy, na której spędzam noc, ilekroć czuję taką potrzebę. Zwijam się w kłębek, by się rozgrzać. Próbuję zasnąć, ale przed oczami mam jedynie obraz maltretowanego Malfoya. Nie wiem, czy chcę wiedzieć, czym sobie zasłużył na to, co mu zrobiono. Nie życzę tego najgorszemu wrogowi._

_Jednocześnie cieszę się i dziękuję Merlinowi, że nie odczułem na własnej skórze niczego, oprócz tego, co zrobił mu Voldemort. Nie wiem, czy wytrzymałbym siedem kolejek karania Malfoya przez pozostałych Śmierciożerców._

_Zasypiam ze wspomnieniem rozżarzonej, metalowej rurki, przy pomocy której Voldemort sprawił, że Malfoy nie był w stanie nawet krzyczeć._


	4. Cztery Wieki Później

_Czas unosi mnie,  
Ponad ocean nieba w piękno nocy  
Wiedz, że nawet on już nie ośmieli się  
Tak wiele zaklęć znam..._

_Dla mnie czas wiecznie trwa...  
Dla mnie król sługą... wiatr... da mi moc  
I ukoi serce z wilka...  
Nie zatrzyma mnie...  
(...)  
Blask płonących świec,  
Odbija w oczach lustrem Twoje myśli  
Moc, którą Ci dam zamieni Cię  
W pragnienie wielu istnień.  
Szept zmieni się w krzyk,  
Kiedy rozpalę magią każde słowo.  
Patrz, oto mój dar.  
Zielona wróżka już na zawsze Tobą jest..._

 

Dzisiaj mija tydzień, odkąd spotkałem się z Cho, a szef wydziału odpowiedzialnego za porozumienie międzygatunkowe, obiecał rozważyć moją kandydaturę. Wczesnym rankiem otrzymuję list, w którym proszą mnie, bym przybył do Ministerstwa w sprawie pracy. 

Ubieram ciemne jeansy i czarną koszulę, a na szyi zawieszam dwa nieśmiertelniki, które dostałem od Rona i Hermiony. Było to jeszcze na siódmym roku w Hogwarcie. Zamiast wymyślnych prezentów na Gwiazdkę, zdecydowaliśmy się wymienić czymś, co będzie nam o sobie nawzajem przypominać. Wyryliśmy na nich nasze inicjały i od tamtego czasu, noszę je przy sobie. 

^*^

Siedzę na ławce przed gabinetem mojego nowego pracodawcy. Po krótkiej rozmowie poprosił mnie, bym zaczekał na niego, tłumacząc się otrzymaniem ważnego raportu. Jestem niezmiernie ciekaw, czego dotyczy, rozpoznając na nagłówku kod przeznaczony dla aurorów. Czyżby odkryto nowe, wojenne fakty? A może natknięto się na trop jakiegoś śmierciożercy? 

Drzwi otwierają się, a ja zrywam się na równe nogi, licząc na to, że może mężczyzna udzieli mi jakichś informacji. Ma zamyśloną minę i patrzy nieobecnym wzrokiem. Jego wargi rozchylają się, siwa broda sięga do kołnierza koszuli. Nagle patrzy na mnie, niby przytomniejąc, i z zamyśleniem pociera nasadę nosa.

― Myślę, że jest nam pan potrzebny. Natychmiast. Proszę za mną. ― Nie pytam go o to, co ma na myśli, to oczywiste. 

Podążam za nim, rozglądając się nerwowo wokół siebie. Czy pozostali pracownicy wiedzą, że dzieje się coś ważnego? Mijają nas, kiwają głową. Spieszą się, poklepują po ramieniu, gwar narasta, gdy docieramy do głównego holu. Dostrzegam tam trzech aurorów, z którymi pracowałem. Nie uśmiecham się, jedynie ściskam im dłonie. Widzę, że dzieje się coś złego. Podchodzi do mnie Steven, najmłodszy z całego zespołu. 

― Prosiłeś, by przekazywać ci wszelkie informacje na temat Malfoya Seniora, więc jeśli chcesz, możesz iść z nami. ― Mruga do mnie okiem. Najwyraźniej Malfoy jest zbyt dumny, by zmienić różdżkę, a jego własną, udało nam się zarejestrować przy ostatniej obławie. Teraz, gdy się aportuje, czy używa większej ilości magii, ministerstwo jest w stanie go wyśledzić, chociaż ostatnimi czasy wcale nie przeszkadzało mu to w ucieczce. 

Kiwam głową, nie przepuszczę takiej okazji. Kiedy Hettherseon proponował mi miejsce w swoim zespole, a ja odmówiłem, zawarliśmy umowę, że będę uczestniczył w akcjach, które będą skupiały się na tym konkretnym śmierciożercy.

Używamy przygotowanego przez Ministerstwo świstoklika, gdyż nie jesteśmy w stanie ustalić dokładnego miejsca wzrostu mocy. 

^*^

Kiedy lądujemy, szybko rozpoznaję okolicę. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wierzę w to, co widzę. Znajdujemy się jakąś przecznicę od mojego mieszkania, co znaczy, że Malfoy musiał mnie wyśledzić. Nie sądzę, by znalazł się tu przypadkiem. Spoglądam na aurorów i wiem, że nie mają pojęcia o tym, gdzie się znajdują. 

Rozglądają się dookoła, rzucają rozmaite zaklęcia tropiące, próbując zorientować się, gdzie jest ich zbieg. Robię to, co oni: schylam się, jakbym coś znalazł, krążę po okolicy, grając na zwłokę. Jeden z aurorów rzuca zaklęcie ujawniające na każde ogrodzenie, spodziewając się, że zostanie rozpoznany rdzeń Malfoya. Nie mogą wtargnąć do żadnego z domów bez nakazu, poza tym nie mają powodów, by sądzić, że któryś z mieszkańców wspiera Śmierciożercę. 

Zaczynam się niecierpliwić, gdy czekam, aż aurorzy poddadzą się i zawrócą do Ministerstwa. Krążę wokół nich, pytam o ślady, jednak każdy z nich kręci głową i spuszcza wzrok. Niedługo później teleportują się, a ja wykręcam się złym stanem zdrowia i obiecuję szybko wrócić do domu, by od następnego dnia móc zacząć pracę. Steven zaprasza mnie jeszcze w kolejną sobotę na piwo, a ja się zgadzam. 

Kiedy upewniam się, że nie wrócą, ruszam biegiem do swojego mieszkania. 

*^*

Staję w progu, wstrząśnięty rozciągającym się przede mną widokiem. Po całym mieszkaniu porozrzucane są dokumenty, które miałem zebrane w teczkach i złożone w szafce. Było tam wszystko, co udało mi się zdobyć o każdym ze śmierciożerców. Jestem niemal pewien, że nic, co ma związek z Malfoyem, nie ocalało. Wchodzę do sypialni, pościel leży na ziemi, poduszka jest rozpruta, wszędzie wala się pierze. Teraz już wiem, dlaczego odnotowano tak nagły wzrost magii, w końcu użyłem wyjątkowo mocnych zabezpieczeń, które nie powinny były w ogóle go przepuścić. Nagle w moim umyśle pojawia się straszliwa myśl i odsuwam łóżko. Zdejmuję czar iluzji, a moim oczom ukazuje się obluzowana cegła. Wyciągam ją, by upewnić się, że czarny notes wciąż się tam znajduje. Oddycham z ulgą na jego widok. Oszalałbym, gdyby zniknął. 

Przez następną godzinę pakuję rzeczy i próbuję oszacować straty. Kiedy w końcu siadam, brak mi słów. Mam wrażenie, że Malfoy włamał się do mojego mieszkania, by udowodnić mi, że to on jest górą. Mało tego, wbrew temu, co myślałem, nie zabrał nic, co go dotyczyło, a jedynie artykuł z proroka sprzed kilku lat. Poświęcono go w całości spekulacjom na temat miejsca pobytu Złotego Chłopca i Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. 

Znam go niemal na pamięć; każdy z redaktorów dorzucił swoje trzy grosze. Jedni przedstawiali teorie, jakobym nie żył, drudzy powoływali się na zdradę, trzeci zaś uważali, że jestem przetrzymywany przez Czarnego Pana. W każdej z wersji było po trochu prawdy. 

Na odwrocie jednego ze zdjęć Malfoya znalazłem napisane czerwonym atramentem zdanie: _Jestem bliżej niż myślisz_.

Nie wątpię w to.

^*^

Zmniejszam wszystko na tyle, by zmieściło się do walizki. Muszę znaleźć sobie nowe lokum, co wbrew pozorom, wcale nie jest takie łatwe, jakie by się mogło wydawać. Nie mogę zwrócić się o pomoc do nikogo znajomego, bo zwyczajnie nie chcę, by ktokolwiek wiedział gdzie mieszkam. Może i mam paranoję, ale nie wstydzę się tego. Teoretycznie mógłbym się teleportować w dowolny zakątek świata, chociażby do Zambii czy Korei, jednak ta droga jest dla mnie zamknięta. 

W momencie, gdy zdecydowałem się poddać połączeniu z Tomem, moja magia nie należała już tylko do mnie, ale i do niego. To dlatego pokonanie go było tak trudne; wiele czasu poświęciłem na to, by znaleźć sposób, by jakoś to obejść. I udało się, a teraz tego żałuję. Jestem jednak pewien, że w przypadku tak dalekiej podróży, _nasza_ magia by mnie zabiła. Próbowałem jej wytrzymałość, teleportując się na coraz większe odległości. Przy czterdziestu milach straciłem przytomność na dwa dni. Cieszyłem się wówczas, że decydowałem się na teleportację z różnych miejsc do mojego mieszkania, a nie na odwrót. 

Na dworze już pociemniało; nie mam szans na znalezienie czegoś dzisiaj. Nie mogę również ryzykować i wynająć pokoju w hotelu, skoro Malfoy depcze mi po piętach. Decyduję się na wizytę u Snape’a. 

Znowu. 

^*^

Patrzy na mnie, kręcąc głową, ale odsuwa się, by wpuścić mnie do środka. Zdejmuję płaszcz i wieszam go na wieszaku, po czym kieruję się za Snape’em do salonu. 

― Minął tydzień, a ty pojawiasz się z walizką… ― Mężczyzna zawiesza głos. 

― Tylko na jedną noc, proszę. ―Przygląda mi się. Biała koszula, którą ma na sobie podkreśla jego bladość. 

― Usiądź i powiedz co się stało. Nie sądzę bowiem, byś pojawił się tutaj, gdybyś nie musiał. ― Nie ma racji, ale nie prostuję jego słów. Mam wrażenie, że z jego postawy bije rozgoryczenie, jednak zwalam to na zmęczenie. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jest przekonany, że z własnej woli nie pojawiłbym się u niego, skoro zrobiłem to w zeszłym tygodniu. 

Zajmuję miejsce na kanapie, nerwowo zaciskając pięści. Nie ma powodów, dla których nie miałbym mu powiedzieć, co się wydarzyło, ale mimo to, czuję lekki niepokój. Zdobywam się jednak na odwagę i patrzę mu prosto w oczy. 

― Lucjusz Malfoy złożył mi wizytę. ― Snape unosi brew. ― Nie było mnie w mieszkaniu, zostałem powiadomiony listownie o przyjęciu mnie w poczet pracowników ministerstwa. Gdy byłem na miejscu, okazało się, że zarejestrowano magię Malfoya, a z racji tego, że prosiłem o informowanie mnie o wszelkich tego typu zdarzeniach, zaproponowano mi, bym udał się w pobliże tego miejsca razem z aurorami. Przenieśliśmy się świstoklikiem, a gdy otworzyłem oczy, zorientowałem się, że znajdujemy się niedaleko mojego mieszkania. 

― Powiedziałeś im? ― pyta ostro. 

― Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek wiedział, gdzie mieszkam. Nikomu na tyle nie ufam, nie po tym wszystkim. Teraz, gdy okazało się, że Malfoy jest zdolny do tego, by pokonać moje osłony, muszę się stamtąd wynosić. 

― I gdzie będziesz teraz mieszkał? 

― Jeszcze nie wiem. Chciałbym móc tu dzisiaj przenocować, a jutro poszukam czegoś dla siebie. 

― Znajdź sobie coś poza granicami kraju, w czym problem? ― Nagle czuję silny ból w skroniach. Zakrywam twarz dłońmi i pochylam głowę. Próbuję uspokoić oddech, zapanować nad własnymi uczuciami. Pod powiekami widzę tak dużo czerwieni, przechodzą mnie dreszcze, trzęsę się, łapiąc spazmatyczne oddechy. Siłą woli unoszę powieki i odkrywam, że znajduję się twarzą w twarz z moim byłym nauczycielem. Ten natychmiast się ode mnie odsuwa i kieruje do szafki w barku, skąd wyciąga fiolkę z eliksirem. Podaje mi ją. ― Pij, to ci pomoże. ― Czuję na sobie jego wzrok, gdy odkorkowuję buteleczkę i wypijam jej zawartość. ― Często miewasz takie napady lęku? 

― Nie, pierwszy raz. ― To kłamstwo, ale nie może tak wiele wiedzieć. Mimo wszystko, minęło już kilka lat odkąd musiałem informować go o każdej zmianie w moim organizmie, każdej wizji, czy koszmarze. Zresztą, widzę, że mi nie uwierzył. Co prawda kiwa głową, ale jego wzrok jest nieobecny. 

― Rozumiem. Więc co z teleportacją?

― Nie jestem w stanie. ― Ciężar jego spojrzenia jest nie do wytrzymania, wstaję i okrążam go. Teraz stoję tuż za nim, a moje ręce spoczywają na jego ramionach. Nie porusza się, co każe mi myśleć, że może jego nienawiść naprawdę nie powróciła. ― Wyobraź sobie sytuację, gdy nie jesteś panem swojej magii. ― Zaciskam nieco palce. ― Pomyśl, że musisz dzielić ją z kimś, że masz świadomość, iż w każdej chwili ta osoba może zorientować się, że coś jest nie tak, że ma nad tobą władzę. ― Na zmianę rozluźniam i zaciskam palce, przymykam powieki. ― Rzucasz zaklęcie i padasz nieprzytomny na posadzkę, a obrazy zalewają twój umysł. Zepsute zabawki, krew, pasek, skrzypiący fotel, starszy mężczyzna z wąsem i koszulą w kratę wciśniętą w spodnie, uśmiechający się lubieżnie. Wrzaski, coraz więcej krwi, pasek uderzający w drżące ciało raz po razie i rozpięty rozporek, mieszające się ze sobą. Nienawiść, ból, rozpacz, zrezygnowanie, ale wciąż rażąca wola walki. ― Teraz szepczę mu już do ucha, wspomnienia atakują mnie z całą mocą. Jego włosy łaskoczą mój policzek, ale nie przestaję mówić. ― Początkowo dzieje się tak przy silniejszych klątwach, wymagających większych pokładów mocy, z czasem zwykłe zaklęcie przyzywające daje taki sam efekt. Nie tracisz już przytomności, a obrazy są coraz intensywniejsze, bardziej przerażające. Z czasem jesteś tym milczącym chłopcem, skulonym na podłodze. Nigdy nie krzyczysz, nie prosisz o pomoc. Gdy wszystko mija, gdy niechciany dotyk odchodzi, a światło wciąż się nie zapala, łkasz bezgłośnie, rozdrapując rany na nadgarstkach, by odwrócić uwagę od innego bólu. ― Mężczyzna odchyla głowę, a ja decyduję się na zaatakowanie jego umysłu. Teraz przeżywamy to samo, ale nie przestaję mówić, chociaż już nie muszę. ― Jesteś sam w lesie, rozstawiasz namiot, a potem nadchodzi ta gorsza część, gdy musisz rzucić kilkanaście zaklęć, które pozwolą ci przetrwać niezauważonym przez pewien czas. Rzucasz pierwsze i zaczyna się. Kolejne, nie twoje wspomnienia, zalewają twój umysł, a ty instynktownie wykonujesz swoją pracę. Kiedy kończysz, jesteś roztrzęsiony, leżysz, a pod paznokciami masz ziemię. Nie możesz skupić wzroku, automatycznie powtarzasz jedno imię: _Tom_. Chcesz do niego iść, chcesz go ochronić, chociaż nie jesteś pewien przed czym. Jest tak wiele możliwości: przed przeszłością, przyszłością, teraźniejszością, nim samym. Wykrzykujesz jego imię, aż do utraty tchu. Gdy w końcu się podnosisz, masz policzki mokre od łez. Zataczając się, docierasz do namiotu i padasz na przygotowane wcześniej posłanie. Długo nie możesz zasnąć, ani nawet zapanować w pełni nad swoim ciałem. Kiedy w końcu zasypiasz, przeżywasz to wszystko od nowa, a po przebudzeniu rzucasz zaklęcie za zaklęciem, szukając sposobu, by nad tym zapanować. Trwa to… ― Milknę i otwieram oczy. Krople potu pojawiają się na moim czole. Rozluźniam uścisk na ramionach Snape’a, jednak, gdy chcę zabrać dłoń, porusza się po raz pierwszy, odkąd zacząłem mówić i łapie moją prawą dłoń. Żaden z nas nie śmie nawet drgnąć. 

― Miesiąc. ― Odwraca głowę i patrzy na mnie. Oddaję jego spojrzenie; tak bladego, go jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem. Usta ma zaciśnięte w wąską linię. ― Miesiąc zabrało ci zapanowanie nad tymi obrazami, choć tak naprawdę…

― Przeżyłem całe jego życie, tak. Zapanowałem nad tym, bo nie miałem już, co zobaczyć.

― I nie oszalałeś.

― Nie? To kim ja niby jestem, jak nie szaleńcem? ― Okrążam go, a on wciąż trzyma moją dłoń. Chcę nim potrząsnąć, chcę zrzucić na niego szaleństwo mojego umysłu, chaos, który w nim panuje. 

― Po prostu przeżywałeś…

Sam nie jest pewien tego, co mówi. 

― Nie, Snape, to coś więcej. To nie było normalne…tamte dni, miesiące... ― Patrzę mu w oczy. ― Chciałem umrzeć; nie potrafiłem poradzić sobie z tym, co zobaczyłem poprzez połączenie. ― Snape lekko ściska moją dłoń, po czym ją puszcza, a ja szybko ją zabieram. Przyglądam mu się, gdy zwiesza głowę i przeciera ręką twarz. Wydaje się być zmęczony, nawet nie zapytałem, czy w ciągu tego tygodnia nie wydarzyło się coś złego. Nagle wstaje, a ja cofam się o krok. 

― To my ci to zrobiliśmy, nie znając ryzyka. 

― Musieliście, wy…

On krzywi się i znowu zbliża się do mnie. Odwracam głowę, by upewnić się, że w nic nie wejdę i znowu się cofam. Jest coś przerażającego w jego spojrzeniu. 

― Gówno prawda. Nic nie musieliśmy, nikt nic nie musiał. Skazaliśmy cię na to wszystko… ― Zrobił nieokreślony ruch dłonią, ale wiem, że ma na myśli wspomnienia. ― Zostawiliśmy cię samego na tak wiele lat. Może gdybyśmy się bardziej postarali, gdyby…

― Nie zdołalibyście mnie odnaleźć, nawet _on_ tego nie dokonał.

― Więc jak znalazłeś się w niewoli u Czarnego Pana? ― Widzę po jego minie, że zna odpowiedź na to pytanie, więc tylko cofam się, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście; gdyby tylko wiedział…

― Nie śmiej mnie osądzać. ― Czuję za sobą ścianę i przeklinam się za nieostrożność. Nie mam drogi ucieczki; to, że o niej myślę wcale nie znaczy, że uważam, iż będę jej potrzebował. Jest to raczej potrzeba mojej narastającej paranoi. Snape góruje nade mną, robi jeszcze krok i jego oddech owiewa mój policzek. 

― Nie osądzam. ― Stoimy tak, oddychając szybko. ― Nie uciekniesz przed sobą. ― Przełykam ślinę i kiwam głową. ― Ufasz mi? ― Przez chwilę nie reaguję, a gdy Snape porusza się, jakby chciał odejść, kiwam głową i czuję nacisk na mój umysł. _Ufam_.

*^*

_Patrzę raz na Albusa, zaraz znowu na Pottera. Nie jestem w pełni przekonany do tego, co zrobiliśmy. Nie znamy ryzyka, ale Dumbledore uważa, że nie mamy czym się przejmować. Eliksir, który miał na celu pogłębienie połączenia pomiędzy chłopakiem, a Czarnym Panem, utrzymuje jego umysł dla nas niedostępnym. Nie wiem, skąd Albus wytrzasnął tę miksturę, jednak zapewnia mnie, że nie istnieje żadne zagrożenie życia Potter, a mi nie pozostaje nic, poza zaufaniem mu._

_― Nie martw się, wszystko będzie z nim dobrze ― mówi, a ja prycham i kręcę głową. Chłopak stracił przytomność zaraz po zażyciu eliksiru i od tamtej pory się nie ocknął. Minęły już cztery godziny. ― Muszę iść, zająć się codziennymi sprawami. Niczym się nie martw, gwarantuję, że wszystko będzie z nim dobrze. Zajrzeć do was za kilka godzin?_

_― Nie, poradzę sobie sam. W razie konieczności zawiadomię cię. ― Kiwa głową i wychodzi._

_Kolejną godzinę spędzam na fotelu przy łóżku, w które transmutowałem kanapę. Zmieniam mu kompresy, które mają na celu zbicie gorączki; temperatura wzrosła mu na pół godziny po wyjściu dyrektora. Nie mogę używać magii, gdyż mogłyby pojawić się wówczas rozmaite komplikacje. Przytykam dłoń do jego policzka, wciąż jest rozpalony, a ja nie wiem co mam zrobić. Zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach umieszcza się chorego w wannie pełnej zimnej wody, bądź lodu, jednak odwlekam to w czasie, gdyż zawsze istnieje ryzyko, że wystąpi szok i jego magia obróci się przeciwko niemu._

_Minuty mijają nieznośnie powoli, nie wiem już co mam ze sobą zrobić. Chłopak wygląda z każdą chwilą gorzej, momentami majaczy, a nie powinien tego robić, znajdując się w stanie nieprzytomności. Wychwytuję pojedyncze słowa które brzmią jak: ból. Przez chwilę korci mnie, by użyć legilimencji i walczyć z jego osłonami, mogłaby ona pomóc, może wyjaśniłaby, co się z nim dzieje i co jest tego powodem. Nie robię tego jednak, ma prawo do prywatności, a gdybym zaatakował jego jaźń, niewykluczone, że dowiedziałbym się czegoś, czego nie chciałby, bym wiedział, a i tak o wielu rzeczach jest zmuszony mnie informować._

_Początkowo nie mogłem w to uwierzyć; na początku tego roku jedynie zaproponowałem mu pomoc, a on następnego dnia przyszedł do mnie ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, prosząc o prywatne nauczanie. Po konsultacji z Albusem, zdecydowaliśmy odwlec w czasie ukończenie przez niego siódmego roku i zdecydowaliśmy się na wyłączną naukę tego, co przyda mu się po opuszczeniu Hogwartu, by pokonać Czarnego Pana. Wbrew temu, co sądziłem, okazał się pilnym uczniem. Mało tego, czas spędzany z nim sprawiał, że się odprężałem. Jakoś po dwóch miesiącach, zaczął opowiadać mi swoje koszmary i wizje, po pół roku kazał uratować Lucjusza, a miesiąc przed końcem roku szkolnego przybył Albus ze swoim złotym rozwiązaniem. Do powrotu uczniów do domu pozostał tydzień; po tym czasie żaden z nas nie będzie mógł już powstrzymać Pottera, przed wyruszeniem w poszukiwaniu horkruksów._

_Nagle chłopak zaczyna mieć drgawki. Sprawdzam jego czoło; pomimo kompresów chłodzących, wręcz parzy. Nie mam na co czekać. Biorę go na ręce i kieruję do łazienki. Zaklęciem napełniam wannę lodowatą wodą, kolejnym zdejmuję z niego koszulę, spodnie i skarpetki, pozostawiając jedynie bieliznę, po czym ostrożnie zanurzam w wodzie. Odliczam czas, utrzymując jego głowę nad powierzchnią. Po dwóch minutach wyciągam go i owijam w ręcznik. Kładę go na łóżko i okrywam kołdrą. Przysuwam sobie fotel i postukuję palcami w jego ramę w oczekiwaniu, czy zamoczenie w wodzie coś pomogło. Jeśli nie, będę musiał wezwać Albusa, czego bym nie chciał. Jestem niemal pewien, że on zdecyduje się na podanie chłopakowi eliksiru na zbicie gorączki, twierdząc, że nie ma ryzyka._

_W końcu Potter porusza się, a ja czuję się, jakby zdjęto mi ciężar z piersi. Największe zagrożenie minęło. Kładę mu dłoń na czole, a on unosi drżącą rękę i łapie ją. Jestem zaskoczony, ale nie poruszam się. Chłopak trzepocze rzęsami i uśmiecha się do mnie delikatnie, przesuwając nasze dłonie na swój policzek. Wtula twarz w moją rękę, a gdy otwiera usta, czuję na nich ciepły podmuch._

_― Zimna. ― Ja też się uśmiecham._

_Nie ganię się za ten drobny gest, tylko przysiadam obok niego na łóżku; on podnosi się nieznacznie i kładzie głowę na moje nogi. ― Więcej. ― Spełniam jego życzenie, drugą dłoń również umieszczam na jego policzku. Wygląda tak spokojnie; czasy, gdy patrząc na niego, stawał mi przed oczami James Potter, minęły bezpowrotnie. Głaszczę go po głowie, wplatam palce w jego włosy, a lekki uśmiech nie schodzi z moich ust. ― Dziękuję ― szepcze, unosząc powieki. Patrzymy sobie w oczy, dopóki nie zasypia._

_Później, leżąc we własnym łóżku rozumiem, że on nie będzie tego pamiętał i ja również powinienem zapomnieć dzisiejszy dzień._

*^*

 

Patrzę na niego, gdy się odsuwa, zwiesza ramiona i odchodzi. Nie spuszczam z niego wzroku, gdy siada na kanapie i odwraca wzrok. Miał rację, nie pamiętałem tego. Następnego dnia, zaraz po przebudzeniu, opuściłem jego komnaty i później nie widziałem go, aż do dnia, w którym pojawił się w Ministerstwie, prosząc, bym ułaskawił Dracona. Przełykam ślinę i podchodzę do niego. On wciąż uparcie wpatruje się w jeden z obrazów. Siadam tak blisko niego, że stykamy się ramionami i kolanami. To sprawia, że patrzy na mnie i unosi brew. Wzdycham i pochylam się, a następnie splatam dłonie na karku. 

― Taa, nie miałem pojęcia. Myślałem, że mam się wynosić, nie było cię.

― Miałem lekcje, nie chciałem cię budzić o świcie ― wyjaśnia. Czuję się winny. Snape poklepuje mnie po plecach. ― Nie przejmuj się tym, nie po to ci to pokazałem. Chciałem po prostu, byś wiedział, że z mojej strony, nic się nie zmieniło. 

Trwamy tak długie minuty, aż znajduje nas Draco. Po jego zaspanej minie wnioskuję, że jest już naprawdę późno; śmieję się cicho na widok jego stroju do spania. 

― Potter, zamknij się. Severus nie miał czasu wyjść do sklepu i…

― Nie miałem pojęcia, że nie znasz się na transmutacji, Draco. ― Szczerzę się do niego i wstaję. Brakuje mi ciepła ciała Severusa z mojej prawej strony. ― Ja już się położę, pokaże mi któryś, gdzie mogę spać? ― Podnoszę z ziemi walizkę i ruszam w górę schodów. Kiedy się obracam, Mistrz Eliksirów znajduje się tuż za mną. 

― Pierwsze drzwi po lewej ― mówi, a ja kiwam głową. Otwieram drzwi i zapalam światło. Pokój nie jest duży, urządzony w podobnym stylu co salon. Snape ruchem dłoni zapala ogień w kominku i patrzy na mnie. 

― Tylko jedna noc ― zapewniam. 

― Jak uważasz. Dobranoc. 

― Dobranoc, Severusie. 

*^*

Kiedy drzwi się zamykają, jeszcze długo na nie patrzę. Jestem zaskoczony tym, co pokazał mi Snape. 

Przeszukuję walizkę w poszukiwaniu książki autorstwa mugola, o którym niegdyś wspominał mi Dean. Lektura jest wciągająca: historia autystycznego chłopca, spisana na niemal pięciuset stronach. 

Przez kolejne dwie godziny czytam z zapartym tchem, aż historia nagle się kończy. Leżę jeszcze przez kilka minut, zastanawiając się, jak mam traktować zakończenie powieści. Z jednej strony - śmierć głównego bohatera, z drugiej - wyzwolenie się z ciężaru życia.

Wzdycham, po czym wyciągam z torby czarne bokserki, w których zazwyczaj śpię oraz żel pod prysznic i szczoteczkę do zębów. Kieruję się do łazienki. Dopiero na korytarzu orientuję się, że nie pomyślałem, by zapytać się, gdzie takowa się znajduje. Decyduję się na drzwi naprzeciwko moich. Naciskam klamkę i wchodzę. Rzucam _Lumos_ i już wiem, że nie jestem w łazience. Niedaleko mnie znajduje się duże łóżko, a leżąca na nim osoba jest okryta jedynie do pasa. **Severus**. _Nox_ i ponownie jest ciemno.

― Potter, co ty tu robisz? ― Och. 

― Przepraszam, szukam łazienki ― szepczę, wycofując się. 

― Koniec korytarza. ― Mamrocze, przewracając się na drugi bok. ― Popatrzysz sobie, jak będę przytomny. Wynocha. ― Idąc za jego radą, uciekam, gdzie pieprz rośnie.


	5. Spadany

_  
Mógłbym spać, kiedy wszyscy śpią,  
nie czuć nic i nie mówić nic.  
Wtulić się w milczenie nocy.  
Uciec znów, jak najdalej stąd.  
Schować się i uwolnić strach.  
Jeden dzień może zmienić wszystko..._

_Hunter_

 

Budzę się z krzykiem więznącym w gardle. Moje ciało oblewa zimny pot, a serce łomocze jak szalone. Podnoszę się i podciągam kołdrę pod samą brodę, jest mi zimno, mam dreszcze. Zastanawiam się, czy może nie złapałem jakiegoś świństwa. Masuję skronie, próbując przypomnieć sobie, co sprawiło, że się obudziłem. Zamykam oczy i oczyszczam umysł. Nie muszę długo czekać. 

Przed oczami pojawia mi się obraz wyciągniętej dłoni, jakby w zaproszeniu. Długie, blade palce przyzywają mnie. A reszta snu przychodzi sama. 

*^*

_Siedzę pośród złotych liści w Zakazanym Lesie i z zachwytem przyglądam się jednej z magicznych roślin, która właśnie rozwija swe pąki. Jeden, dwa, trzy…siedem płatków już wyszło na spotkanie promieniom słonecznym, przebijającym się przez korony drzew. Są śnieżno białe. Patrzę na nie zafascynowany i unoszę dłoń. Trzymam ją nad kwiatem, gdy nagle na białym płatku pojawia się czerwona plamka. I kolejna, i jeszcze jedna. Zaciskam i rozluźniam palce, czując przy tym ukłucie bólu. Nie mogę zlokalizować źródła czerwonych kropek, zdobiących białe płatki. Zastanawiam się, czy może właśnie dlatego są takie niezwykłe. Nagle czuję ruch powietrza po mojej lewej stronie. Odwracam głowę, jednak zauważam jedynie końcówkę lisiej kity, znikającej za pobliskimi krzewami. Zrywam się z miejsca i instynktownie zaczynam go gonić. Biegnę, potykając się o wystające korzenie i powalone drzewa. Nagle spostrzegam, że mam bose stopy, całe poranione od szaleńczego biegu. W końcu zdyszany dobiegam na rozległą polanę i upadam na kolana. Łapię spazmatyczne oddechy, podpierając się pod boki. Dopiero po chwili dociera do mnie ból promieniujący od moich stóp. Siadam i wyciągam nogi przed siebie. Wyczarowuję strumień wody i obmywam je._

_Kilka zaklęć później wszystkie rany są już zaleczone i mogę na nowo podjąć moją szaleńczą pogoń. Patrzę pod nogi, wypatrując jakichkolwiek śladów zwierzyny w błocie. Kiedy znajduję się na skraju polany, trop urywa się, a ja rozglądam się po okolicy. Nagle mam wrażenie, że temperatura spadła o kilka stopni. Za pobliskim drzewem ktoś się chowa. Skrawek jego szmaragdowej szaty w trakcie silniejszych podmuchów wiatru wywiewa zza pnia. Przełykam ślinę i robię krok na przód._

_Nie wiem skąd ona dobiega, ale słyszę cichą melodię, brzmiącą jak lament rannego Feniksa. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem, pojawiają się przede mną białe kwiaty, które widziałem w lesie. Wiatr wzmaga się; spoglądam w niebo i widzę, że granatowe chmury nadciągają z zastraszającą prędkością. Przymykam powieki, w kolejnej chwili krople deszczu spadają na moją twarz. Przecieram oczy i otwieram je. Z nieba spada krwawa ulewa, płatki kwiatów zmieniają swoją barwę. Otacza mnie morze czerwieni, jest taka dobra. Obracam się, jak szaleniec, rozkładając ramiona. Zapominam o pościgu, zapominam o drzewie. Kręcę się i kręcę, aż mam zawroty głowy. Obraz rozmywa mi się przed oczami, a przy kolejnym obrocie napotykam jakiś opór, niewidzialną dla mnie barierę. Otwieram oczy, ktoś mnie obejmuje. Otacza mnie obezwładniająca woń, poddaję się jej. Odchylam głowę i wzdycham z ulgą. Obracam się w kierunku obejmującego mnie ciała z uśmiechem. Tak jest dobrze, lepiej, niż myślałem, że mogłoby być._

_― Harry… ― Ciche westchnięcie. Ten przyjemny, melodyjny głos. Unoszę wzrok, by utonąć w jego spojrzeniu. Jego brązowe tęczówki błyskają czerwienią, gdy on również się uśmiecha._

_Nagle słyszę trzask dobiegający zza jego pleców. Wychylam się, ale on przytrzymuje moją głowę._

_― Harry, spójrz na mnie ― prosi, a ja posłusznie unoszę wzrok. ― Kocham cię, Harry, wiesz o tym, prawda? ― Kiwam głową. ― Nie zapominaj o mnie, Harry. Musisz podążać za mną, jesteśmy jednością, Harry. ― Kiwam głową, wpatrując się w niego z uwielbieniem._

_A potem dostrzegam ból w jego oczach. Jego usta rozchylają się, a spomiędzy warg wypływa krew. Jego ręce, którymi dotąd mnie obejmował rozluźniają się, a ja muszę go przytrzymać, by nie osunął się na krwawą polanę. Powoli kucam, wciąż go obejmując, starając się zignorować ostrze sterczące z jego piersi. Układam go na ziemi, gdy nagle słyszę cichy chichot. Momentalnie zrywam się na równe nogi i zamieram. Przede mną stoi moje lustrzane odbicie. Jego dłonie są całe we krwi._

*^*

Wstaję z łóżka i podchodzę do dużego okna. Odsłaniam rolety i przez chwilę rozkoszuję się rozciągającym się za nim widokiem. Snape mieszka na obrzeżach Londynu, gdzie zaczynają się pola i lasy. Z mojego okna widać ogromne jezioro; nie ma wiatru, więc woda tworzy gładką, skrzącą się taflę. Biorąc pod uwagę wysokość, na jakiej znajduje się słońce musi być koło ósmej. Upajam się tym widokiem, tak różnym od miejskiego gwaru, którym witałem każdy nowy dzień w moim mieszkaniu w centrum miasta. Jednak tak było najprościej, znalezienie mnie wśród tylu ludzi, równało się z szukaniem igły w stogu siana.

Mimo to, Malfoy zrobił to bez trudu.

Zakładam spodnie i koszulkę, po czym schodzę i kieruję się do kuchni. Uznaję, że powinienem jakoś się odwdzięczyć za możliwość zostania u Snape’a na noc. Śniadanie wydaje się dobrym pomysłem. 

Z lodówki wyciągam tuzin jaj, boczek i cebulę. Otwieram szufladę w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej wielkości noża. Kiedy już takowy znajduję, odkładam go przy pozostałych produktach i umieszczam patelnię na największym palniku. Kroję boczek i cebulę, a następnie umieszczam je na patelni. Przekręcam gałkę, dopóki pod patelnią nie pojawią się płomyki. Kiedy już są podsmażone, wbijam jaja, pieprzę i solę. Mieszam je, aż się zetną. Skręcam gaz i umieszczam jajecznicę w dużej, szklanej misce. Nakrywam stół: koło misy stawiam koszyk z chlebem i maselniczkę. Rzucam na jajecznicę zaklęcie, które utrzyma ją ciepłą. Nastawiam wodę w czajniku i wyciągam trzy kubki. W szafce nad zlewem znajdują się przeróżne mieszanki w foliowych torebkach, podpisane tak dobrze mi znanym, drobnym pismem. Ostateczne decyduję się na zieloną herbatę z kawałkami pigwy. 

Myję patelnię, wycieram i odkładam tam, skąd ją wziąłem, po czym sięgam po nóż. Odkręcam kran i już mam umieścić ostrze pod strumieniem wody, gdy nagle kręci mi się w głowie. Odkładam go na blat i przyciskam palce do skroni. Mrugam, a przed oczami pojawiają mi się czerwone mroczki. Kołyszę się na piętach, przytrzymując blatu. Sięgam po omacku. Moje palce zaciskają się na czymś. Kolejne ruchy wykonuję machinalnie. 

Szumi mi w uszach, mam wrażenie, że jadę kolejką górską, a ciśnienie naciska na moją głowę. Coś mi mówi, że jeszcze chwila i wszystko ucichnie, że nareszcie będzie dobrze. Ufam temu głosowi. Jest dobry i taki jakiś znajomy. Jak głos starego przyjaciela, bądź kochanka, szepczący zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Poddaję się temu i uśmiecham lekko. Teraz wszystko będzie dobrze, musi być. 

_Dobrze. Dobrze. Dobrze…dobrze…do…_

― Potter, co ty wyprawiasz?! ― To nie jest dobre. Ten krzyk sprawia, że moje ciało ogarnia ból, coś jest nie tak, nie na miejscu, on psuje harmonię, on… ― Potter, ocknij się, Potter! ― Ten ktoś zabiera mi moją kotwicę, a potem łapie za ramię i potrząsa. Nie chcę by zakłócał moje _katharsis_ , dlaczego mi to robi? Mrugam, ale obraz wciąż rozmywa mi się przed oczami. Chcę wiedzieć kto śmie mi przerywać. ― Potter, to nie jest zabawne! ― Zgadzam się z nim, więc mógłby już przestać. ― Finite Incantatem! ― Tracę oddech, zginam się w pół, łapiąc spazmatycznie oddech, jak człowiek, który zbyt długo przebywał pod wodą. 

Unoszę powieki, mój wzrok wyostrza się. Przed sobą mam szeroko otwarte, czarne oczy. Mrugam i chcę się odsunąć, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że leżę. 

Jak to się stało?

― Potter, co sprawiło, że chciałeś podciąć sobie żyły w mojej kuchni? ― Snape. Chcę się podnieść, ale on przytrzymuje mnie za nadgarstki, jeden z nich krwawi. Jestem przerażony, nie wiem co się stało, jak do tego doszło. 

― To nie tak, ja mogę wytłumaczyć… ― Nie przekonuję go. Marszczy czoło i szepcze jakieś zaklęcie. Krew przestaje płynąć, puszcza mnie. Nóż, którym wcześniej kroiłem boczek leży obok mnie, sięgam po niego, by odłożyć go do zlewu, ale słyszę jedynie pomruk wściekłości i Snape, jednym ruchem różdżki przemienia ostrze w patyk. Patrzę na niego. ― Snape, zaufaj mi, ja nie chciałem się zabić. ― Mój głos jest mocny i pewny. 

― Ach, rozumiem, zapewne masz rację. Więc jak wytłumaczysz to, że przeciąłeś sobie żyłę? Z tego co wiem, to właśnie tak postępują samobójcy. ― Podnoszę się pod jego czujnym wzrokiem. Podchodzę do zlewu i zmywam krew z moich rąk. Snape wskazuje mi, bym usiadł przy stole. 

― Zawołaj Draco, zrobiłem śniadanie ― mówię, wskazując głową na nakrycie. 

― Zdążyłem zauważyć. Draco zaraz przyjdzie, brał prysznic, gdy schodziłem. Wróćmy więc do naszego głównego problemu. ― Bierze głęboki wdech. ― Co ci do cholery strzeliło do tego zakutego łba, żeby ciąć sobie rękę? ― Jego głos w rzeczywistości nie jest głośniejszy od szeptu, jednak dla mnie brzmi jak wrzask. 

― Chciałem go umyć, nie zabić się przy jego pomocy.

― To doprawdy interesujące. Wytłumacz mi w takim razie, jak to się stało. ― Unosi brew. 

― Nie wiem, ja nie wiedziałem. Ostatnie co pamiętam to odkręcenie wody oraz to, że chciałem umyć nóż ― upieram się. Snape patrzy na mnie uważnie.

― Nie…

― Dzień dobry! ― Odwracam głowę i napotykam spojrzenie Draco. W przeciwieństwie do tego, co pamiętam ze szkoły, na jego ustach widnieje uśmiech. ― Ładny mamy dzisiaj dzień, nieprawdaż? ― Zastanawia mnie, czy słyszał naszą rozmowę, czy po prostu taki już jest. Nie miałem okazji poznać go w Hogwarcie ze względu na to, jak zachował się w stosunku do Rona już pierwszego dnia. Później upewniał mnie jedynie w tym, że jest rozpuszczonym, nadymanym bufonem, którym nie warto zawracać sobie głowy. Może jednak z dala od swoich wielbicieli, ojca, Voldemorta i wojny, okaże się kimś zupełnie innym? 

― Witaj Draco. ― Uśmiecham się. ― Mam nadzieję, że lubisz jajecznicę.

― Jakbyś zgadł. ― Od razu nakłada sobie pokaźną porcję i zabiera za jedzenie. Patrzę na niego z lekkim uśmiechem, zresztą, nie tylko ja. Snape nie spuszcza z niego wzroku, jednak jego mina wyraża konsternację. Nagle pochyla się w moim kierunku i szepcze mi na ucho, a jego ciepły oddech owiewa moją szyję. 

― Dokończymy naszą rozmowę. 

Kiwam głową i, idąc za przykładem Malfoya, przystępuję do śniadania. 

**

Draco wygląda na zawiedzionego, gdy oświadczam mu, że muszę iść. Obiecuję mu jednak, że odwiedzę ich tak szybko, jak tylko będę mógł. To go chyba uspokaja, bo wraca do swojej sypialni. Snape nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że odchodzę; zaraz po śniadaniu zamknął się w swojej pracowni położonej w piwnicy i od tamtego czasu go nie widzieliśmy. Jestem z tego powodu ogromnie wdzięczny losowi, bo wiem, że w przeciwnym razie, nie wypuściłby mnie stąd. Teleportuję się do jedynego mugola, z którym utrzymuję kontakt. 

**

Fredy jest zaskoczony moim widokiem i nawet nie próbuje tego ukryć, ale mimo to zaprasza mnie do środka. 

― Wybacz, że tak bez zapowiedzi, ale nie miałem czasu. Potrzebuję nowego lokum. ― Fredy kiwa głową i podchodzi do regału z książkami. Bierze jedną i otwiera ją na chybił trafił. Czekam, podczas gdy on wertuje kolejne strony. Nagle uśmiech rozjaśnia jego poznaczoną bruzdami twarz, a on wyrywa kartkę i podchodzi do mnie. Wciska mi ją w rękę.

― Dziękuję, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mi pomagasz. ― Fredy jedynie macha na to ręką i odwraca się w przeciwną stronę. Poklepuję go po ramieniu. ― Dziękuję jeszcze raz. 

Moje wizyty u Fredy’ego nigdy nie są długie. Poznaliśmy się na jednej z moich wypraw, załatwiał wówczas fałszywe dokumenty, które były mi niezbędne i tak to się zaczęło. Nigdy nie pytał o powody, robił tylko to, co jak uważał, do niego należało. Niejednokrotnie dzięki niemu udało mi się zgubić pościg jeszcze za czasów wojny. 

*

Jadę taksówką pod podany przez Fredy’ego adres. Doszedłem do wniosku, że może jakimś cudem za sprawą mojej magii, udało się do mnie dotrzeć Lucjuszowi. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele, a kilka minut mnie nie zbawi. Kierowcą jest chłopak najwyżej w moim wieku. Jedzie jak narwany, wyprzedza każdy samochód, który się przed nim znajduje. Nie przeszkadza mi to, gdybym miał prawo jazdy, jestem pewien, że prowadziłbym tak samo. 

Na miejsce docieramy w dwadzieścia minut. Wręczam kierowcy banknot o odpowiednim nominale i wysiadam z samochodu. Rozglądam się, w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego bloku. Znajduje się po drugiej stronie ulicy, ma jasną elewację i obskurne balkony. To dobrze, im mniej rzuca się w oczy tym lepiej dla mnie. Na klatce schodowej cuchnie starością i pleśnią. Pukam do mieszkania oznaczonego iksem. Otwiera mi przysadzisty mężczyzna.

― Czego? 

― Przyszedłem z polecenia Fredy’ego, potrzebuję mieszkania ― wyjaśniam. Lustruje mnie od stóp do głów po czym kiwa głową i odsuwa się, bym mógł wejść. Smród papierosów drażni moje nozdrza, ale staram się nie pokazać mojego dyskomfortu. 

― Na twoje szczęście mam wolne mieszkanie na czwartym piętrze. Odpowiada ci? 

― Jasne. Ile to będzie kosztować? ― Mężczyzna pociera brodę, wciąż nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. 

― Dwadzieścia funtów kaucji za klucz, pięćset za miesiąc z góry. ― Kiwam głową i wyciągam portfel z kieszeni. Wręczam mu odliczoną kwotę, podpisuję umowę i biorę kluczyk. 

Idąc schodami na górę, słyszę wrzaski dobiegające zza drzwi kolejnych mieszkań, głośną rockową muzykę albo szczekanie psa. Blok tętni życiem. W końcu staję przed drzwiami z namalowaną dziewiątką, przekręcam klucz i wchodzę do środka. W jednym z pomieszczeń znajduje się aneks kuchenny, jest też łazienka, a ostatnie pomieszczenie jest niemal puste; w rogu stoi jedynie wysoki pod sufit regał. Transmutuję go w łóżko, ono jest mi znacznie potrzebniejsze. 

Kolejną godzinę spędzam na dopieszczaniu mojego nowego lokum przy pomocy transmutacji oraz zakładając rozmaite blokady na moje mieszkanie, by zminimalizować prawdopodobieństwo, że Malfoy i tu się dostanie. Decyduję się nawet na zabezpieczenie, do którego potrzebna jest moja krew: to już zakrawa o czarną magię, ale nie mam wyboru, jeśli chcę spokojnie przesypiać noce. 

Rozpakowuję torbę; teraz w szafce kuchennej stoi kubek i talerz, a w szufladzie znajdują się sztućce. Na blacie stawiam czajnik bezprzewodowy, a obok kuchenkę mikrofalową, którą zakupiłem na potrzeby życia, które wiodę. 

Rzucam _Tempus_ , jest już piętnasta szesnaście. Mam czterdzieści minut na znalezienie się w Ministerstwie w gotowości do pracy. Przeglądam moje ubrania i w ostateczności decyduję się na prostą czarną szatę ze srebrnymi spinkami. 

Po krótkim, orzeźwiającym prysznicu, robię sobie jeszcze kawę. Wypijam ją kilkoma łykami, po czym teleportuję się w pobliże ministerstwa. 

*^*

Moim przełożonym jest Stebbins, który był na jednym roku z moim ojcem, a co za tym idzie ze Snape’em. Mam wrażenie, że chce się ze mną podzielić swoimi wspomnieniami o dawnych czasach, bo w ciągu dwóch godzin, które spędziłem nad stosem papierzysk sześć razy, niby przypadkiem, przechodził obok mnie i rzucał jakieś niezobowiązujące hasła w stylu: _Twój ojciec był urodzonym przywódcą_ albo: _Pamiętam, jakby to było wczoraj, jak twój ojciec…_. Problem w tym, że o swoim ojcu wiem już wystarczająco dużo, wolałbym posłuchać o Snapie, bo on sam nie jest skory, by wyjawić cokolwiek ze swojego życia. Myślę, że za jakiś czas zaproszę Stebbinsa na piwo po pracy i spróbuję wyciągnąć z niego jak najwięcej. 

Po czterech godzinach stos dokumentów zmniejsza się przynajmniej o połowę. Jestem z siebie zadowolony, bo praca jest żmudna i tak naprawdę nie wymaga ode mnie specjalnie myślenia. Po prostu, uzupełniam puste rubryki przy nazwach stworzeń magicznych, klasyfikując je, by inni mogli zalecić postępowanie w razie ataku czy zwiększonej aktywności. Szybko zorientowałem się, że oddział ma dużo problemów w związku z sojuszami zawartymi za czasów wojny, zarówno przez jasną, jak i mroczną stronę. Wiele magicznych istot domaga się nowych praw, powołując na obietnice złożone przez Voldemorta, na które Ministerstwo nie może przystać. Joleyla, pracująca ze mną w jednym gabinecie, wyjaśniła, że Czarny Pan obiecał goblinom jakieś horrendalne sumy, których nikt nie jest w stanie pokryć. Kobieta śmiała się nawet, że grozi nam kolejne historyczne powstanie goblinów. Wspominała również, że nawet w Gringottcie sytuacja nie ma się najlepiej i od pewnego czasu stworzenia nie są chętne do współpracy, przez co część naszych ludzi musi nadzorować ich każdego dnia. 

Obłęd. 

Gdy zegar wybija dwudziestą drugą przeciągam się leniwie i wstaję z miejsca, by rozprostować kości. Moje biurko nie jest już zawalone toną dokumentów, teraz spoczywają w kartonach, oczekując na dostarczenie do odpowiednich sekcji. Ziewam przeciągle, jednak nawet nie staram się zakryć ust - zostałem sam w pomieszczeniu, więc na pewno informacja o niekulturalnym zachowaniu Harry’ego Pottera, nie trafi do gazet. Krótkim _Nox_ gaszę światło i wychodzę na długi korytarz. 

*

W windzie jestem tylko ja i jakiś młody chłopak, zagryzający nerwowo wargę i co rusz zerkający na trzymane przez siebie teczki. Ciekawi mnie ich zawartość. Na moje szczęście, w połowie drogi winda staje gwałtownie, a chłopak potyka się i przewraca. Ochoczo upadam koło niego na kolana i zbieram teczki. Część z nich jest opisana nieznanymi mi nazwiskami, jednak jedno wyjątkowo przykuwa mój wzrok: _Harry Potter_. Prostuję się i mierzę chłopaka wzrokiem. Jestem ciekaw kim jest i co jest w tej teczce. On, dostrzegając, że patrzę na niego nieufnie ze stosem teczek wyciągniętych w jego stronę, blednie i szybko mruga oczami. 

― J-ja muszę już iść ― mówi i wypada z windy, niemal wyrywając mi teczki z rąk. Coś jest nie tak, a to, że nie wiem co, zdecydowanie mnie nie zadowala. 

***

Kiedy leżę w łóżku i analizuję ostatnie wydarzenia w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co da mi wskazówkę, jakim cudem Malfoy mnie odnalazł, ogromna płomykówka wpada do mojej sypialni przez uchylone okno. Odwiązuję list z jej nóżki, a ona odlatuje w ciemną noc. Rozrywam kopertę, a na moje kolana upada kawałek karteczki. Podnoszę go na wysokość oczu, by przeczytać, krótką notkę. 

_Jesteś zwykłym tchórzem, Potter_

*^*

_Znajduję się na leśnej polanie, otoczony setką, jeśli nie tysiącem gołębi. Patrzą na mnie swoimi paciorkowatymi oczami; śledzą każdy mój ruch. Nagle słyszę cichą melodię, a białe ptaki zastępują czarne kruki. Nim mam szansę zastanowić się nad tym, co widzę, ktoś zakrywa mi oczy. Spinam się, jednak już po chwili leżę rozłożony na trawie, pod przyjemnym ciężarem._

_― Gdzie byłeś, Harry? ― pyta, a jedyne o czym mogę myśleć to jego hipnotyzujące spojrzenie._

_― Nigdzie. Cały czas tu na ciebie czekałem._

_― Kłamiesz, Harry. ― Przeszywa mnie wzrokiem, a jedyne co mogę zrobić, to pokręcić przecząco głową. ― Oj, Harry, nie oszukasz mnie. Pamiętaj jednak, że obiecałeś mi wieczność, a ja odbiorę ją sobie, gdy nadejdzie czas. Nie trać czujności ― dodaje jeszcze, a mój świat zalewa czerwień_

*^* 

Siedzę na brzegu łóżka, pocierając nerwowo nadgarstek. Jeszcze jakieś dziesięć minut temu widniały tam małe ranki, które musiałem zrobić sobie przez sen paznokciami. Nie wiem co się dzieje, jestem zdezorientowany. Od kilku dni wciąż i wciąż śnię o _Nim_ , ale to nie to jest najdziwniejsze; podobne sny zdarzały mi się wcześniej. Te jednak wydają się na tyle realistyczne, że po przebudzeniu jestem zdezorientowany i otumaniony. Do tego dochodzi samookaleczenie, którego nie kontroluję. Czasami zastanawiam się czy po prostu coś poszło nie tak z eliksirem, który pogłębił naszą więź, czy może jestem chory psychicznie i powinienem znaleźć się na jednym oddziale z Lokhartem. Zapewne najrozsądniej byłoby poprosić o pomoc Severusa, ale nie chcę dzielić się z nim tym, co się ze mną dzieje. Jest jeszcze za wcześnie, nie chciałbym, by traktował mnie lekceważąco ze względu na moje obecne problemy. Z drugiej strony, jego mikstury mogłyby rozwiązać mój problem na zawsze… Tylko czy ja sam tego chcę? To jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze; z jednej strony chciałbym uwolnić się od tego czegoś, czego nie jestem w stanie nawet nazwać, z drugiej boję się to utracić. 

Rozmyślam nad liścikiem, który od niego dostałem i w duchu dziękuję Merlinowi, że na sowy nie można rzucać zaklęć śledzących. Inaczej zapewne już dawno by tu był. Nie pozwalam jednak się sprowokować, niedoczekanie jego, żebym pojawił się dzisiaj na jego progu.


	6. Trumian Show

_Królowie Świata!  
Przecież wciąż pragniecie Nieba!  
Wtykając głowę drugiego na żerdź  
Gdy nam rzucicie przy okazji kawał chleba  
Pozabijamy się dla was na śmierć!  
Ostatnie słowa rozkołyszą wielki tłum  
Wy — Przyszłe Wdowy  
Nie strońcie od łez!  
Zaraz Sieroty Świata  
Stworzą Wielki Chór  
Czas zburzyć mur  
I zacząć show  
Trumian Show… _

 

Przekładam poplamioną od kawy teczkę na kupkę - _do wyrzucenia_ \- po czym usadawiam się wygodniej w fotelu. Od siedmiu godzin siedzę niemal w jednej pozycji, na końcu siedzenia. Zerkam na zegar; za pół godziny ma się odbyć spotkanie, w którym o udział zostałem poproszony. 

Minęły dwa tygodnie, odkąd po raz ostatni widziałem się ze Snape’em. Przez ten czas Malfoy nie dawał znaku życia, nie widziałem również tego dziwnego chłopaka niosącego teczkę opatrzoną moim nazwiskiem. Na myśl o tym, że dałem się namówić Stebbinsowi na kolację dzisiaj po pracy, mam ochotę walić głową w blat biurka. Dużo bardziej wolałbym wrócić do domu i położyć się na łóżku z książką i kubkiem parującej herbaty, niż przebywać w towarzystwie tego sztywnego mężczyzny dłużej, niż to konieczne. Na domiar złego, musi być dzisiaj spadek ciśnienia, bo od samego rana czuję się otumaniony i zmęczony, a całą noc przespałem, o dziwo, bez żadnego koszmaru. 

Pogrążony w myślach nie zauważam, kiedy na moim biurku ląduje zapieczętowany pergamin. Dostrzegam go dopiero, gdy zbieram swoje rzeczy do teczki przed opuszczeniem biura. Zniecierpliwiony rozpieczętowuję go i zapoznaję z treścią. 

_Potter,  
Twój upór jest godny podziwu i wolałbym to ciągnąć, czekając aż się złamiesz i przyjdziesz do mnie pod pretekstem sprawdzenia stanu Dracona, w rzeczywistości szukając towarzystwa. W końcu nawet samotność kiedyś się nudzi. Chciałbym myśleć, że pojawisz się na moim progu dlatego, że sam tego chcesz, jednak muszę poinformować cię o pewnych komplikacjach, a mianowicie o dwóch aurorach w moim salonie i Draconie siedzącym pomiędzy nimi. Myślę, że wiesz czego po tobie oczekuję i twoje prywatne animozje nie wpłyną na szeroko pojmowany refleks.  
SS._

― Kurwa ― klnę soczyście, opadając na fotel. Jestem rozdarty; powinienem za trzy minuty znaleźć się w gabinecie przełożonego na naradzie, z drugiej stronie nie mogę zostawić Dracona, za którego teoretycznie jestem odpowiedzialny odkąd go uniewinniłem, a nie mam pojęcia, co skłoniło aurorów do wizyty domowej. Wybór okazuje się prosty. 

*^*

― Potter.

― Snape, co się dzieje? ― Mijam go, kierując się prosto do salonu, wiedząc, że jedyną jego odpowiedzią będzie przewrócenie oczami. 

Chociaż pomieszczenie jest duże, czuję się przytłoczony obecnością aurorów. Nie powinni tu być, Draco jest wolnym człowiekiem, więc nie obowiązują go żadne ograniczenia, chyba, że mi o czymś nie powiedziano. 

― Witam, w czym mogę pomóc? ― pytam moim najbardziej przyjaznym głosem. Wyższy, rudowłosy mężczyzna odchrząka, po czym patrzy mi prosto w oczy. 

― Dzień dobry, panie Potter. Otrzymaliśmy informację, że Draco Malfoy ubiegłego wieczoru spotkał się na Nokturnie z poszukiwanym Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Towarzyszył im obecny tutaj Severus Snape. ― Myśli mkną szybko i już po chwili uśmiecham się z politowaniem. Skoro otrzymali informację od osoby trzeciej, to nie powinienem mieć większych problemów, by udowodnić im, że się grubo mylą. 

― Zastanawia mnie, od kiedy aurorzy polegają na niesprawdzonych informacjach. Wydaje mi się, że w takich sytuacjach wymaga się przynajmniej wspomnienia, które potwierdzi rzetelność informacji…

― Ależ naturalnie! Wszystkie procedury zostały zachowane, widzieliśmy…

― Panie… ― Patrzę na niego pytająco.

― McLight.

― Panie McLight, wierzę, że panicznie boisz się stracić pracę, ze względu na uchybienia, ale niczego nie widzieliście. Gdyby tak się stało, wiedzielibyście, że pan Malfoy i pan Snape nie spotkali się z wspomnianym Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Niech pan spojrzy na swojego towarzysza, czy fakt, że jest brunetem, a jego włosy nie są krótko ścięte przy głowie świadczy o tym, że jest Severusem Snape’em? A czy pan ma na nazwisko Weasley? Powiem teraz panu z kim spotkali się ci obywatele. Ze mną. 

― W którym momencie pana włosy są ja… ― Mruga szybko oczami, gdy rzucam mu fiolkę wypełnioną szarawą miksturą. 

― Eliksir wielosokowy. Włos należał do mojego mugolskiego sąsiada, pana Heffnye’a. Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę tłumaczyć, że to ze względu na okolicę, w jakiej przyszło mi się znaleźć, musiałem ukryć swoją tożsamość, prawda? Ubiegając pytania; nie zamierzam nikomu zdradzać powodów, dla których się tam znalazłem. 

― Skoro to pan, mógłbyś nam pokazać wspomnienie?

― Naturalnie. ― Zarzucam ich umysł stworzonym chwilę wcześniej wspomnieniem, w którym stoję przed zdewastowaną kamienicą w towarzystwie Snape’a i Draco i, żywo gestykulując, wskazuję pobliską witrynę. Mój wzrok jednak cały czas wraca do szyldu znajomego _sklepu_ , a mianowicie Borgina i Burkesa. Wierzę, że aurorom to wystarczy, zwłaszcza, że dojdą do wniosku, iż przechytrzyli mnie i doskonale wiedzą, po co znalazłem się na Nokturnie. 

*^*

Zamykam drzwi za przepraszającymi mnie aurorami, po czym z furią w oczach odwracam się w stronę Snape’a.

― Zaufałem wam! Zrezygnowałem z ważnego spotkania, bo mnie o to poprosiłeś, by ostateczni bronić was, kłamiąc jak z nut, bo zachciało wam się urządzać schadzki z Malfoyem? ― Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzywi wargi w drwiącym uśmiechu.

― Tak. 

Prycham ze złości. Mijam go i wpadam do salonu podbiegając do Draco i popychając go na kanapę, z której właśnie wstawał. 

― Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?

― Potter, nie rozumiesz…

― Nie rozumiem? Ja nie rozumiem? Nadstawiłem za ciebie kark już po raz drugi w ciągu miesiąca, a ty mówisz mi, że nie rozumiem? Wystawiłeś mnie. ― Patrzymy na siebie wściekle.

― Widziałem się z matką!

― Co?!

Wstaje z miejsca, odpychając mnie od siebie. 

― Dobrze słyszałeś, Potter. Widziałem się z matką. 

― Ale ona…

― Żyje. 

― Och. ― Opadam na kanapę. ― Ale widziałem ją podczas ostatecznej bitwy! Leżała pośród gruzu i…

― Tak, była w ciężkim stanie, ale przeżyła. ― Lekki uśmiech rozjaśnia jego twarz. 

― Wiedziałeś cały ten czas? ― pytam, zwracając uwagę na stojącego w przejściu Snape’a. 

― Nie, nikt nie był łaskaw nas poinformować. Narcyza nie miała Mrocznego Znaku, więc nigdy nie traktowano jej jak śmierciożercę. Cały ten czas była w Mungu. 

― Rozumiem. Kiedy będę mógł się z nią zobaczyć? ― Draco odwraca wzrok. 

― Wyjechała do rodziny, do Francji. Nie wiem kiedy wróci. ― Marszczę brwi, czegoś tu nie rozumiem. 

― Dlaczego nie pojechałeś z nią? ― Malfoy patrzy na Severusa, jakby szukając pomocy.

― Ministerstwo, Potter. Draco jeszcze przez okres jedenastu miesięcy nie może opuszczać Londynu. 

Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru prycham, jak wściekły kot. Siadam na kanapie obok Snape’a i głośno wzdycham. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej musiał rzucić jakieś spojrzenie Draconowi, bo ten wstaje i, dziękując mi jowialnie, wymyka się na górę. Zostajemy sami, a ja mam świadomość, że Snape niedługo zacznie naciskać, chcąc odpowiedzi. 

Siedzimy w milczeniu przez kilka minut; powieki zaczynają mi ciążyć i z kolejnym, głośnym westchnięciem usadawiam się nieco wygodniej. Najwyraźniej źle oceniłem odległość dzielącą mnie i Snape’a, bo teraz stykamy się kolanami. Przebiega mnie dreszcz, najpewniej spowodowany nieplanowanym kontaktem; czuję, że mężczyzna wpatruje się we mnie intensywnie. Odwracam głowę w jego kierunku i nasze nosy dzieli odległość może sześciu cali. Momentalnie chcę się odsunąć, jednak on łapie moje kolano prawą dłonią, nie pozwalając mi na to.

― Siedź. ― Nie wiem czy to wpływ jego niskiego, głębokiego tonu, czy może tego specyficznego spojrzenia, ale kiwam głową, nie będąc pewnym swojego głosu. Snape nie zabiera dłoni, która wręcz parzy moje ciało. Wciąż patrzymy na siebie, a temperatura w pokoju wzrasta o dobrych kilka stopni. Jest mi duszno, jednak nie chcę oderwać od niego wzroku. Jest w nim coś takiego, czego nie zauważyłem w szkole. Można na niego patrzeć godzinami. Ma w sobie coś hipnotyzującego, jakiś magnetyzm, który nie pozwala przejść obok niego obojętnie. Z zaskoczeniem odkrywam, że wokół kącików ust ma niewielkie zmarszczki. Nie mogę odwrócić wzroku od jego wąskich warg. W pewnym momencie on rozchyla je, po czym powoli oblizuje. ― Na co pan tak patrzy, panie Potter? ― Jego ciepły oddech sprawia, że znowu drżę mimo woli. Unosi brew.

― Ja… ― Nie pozwala mi dokończyć. Nagle jego twarz nie znajduje się już sześć cali ode mnie. Nagle moje usta zostają zmiażdżone obcymi wargami, a ja popchnięty, opadam w dół, aż moje plecy spotkają się z zimną powierzchnią kanapy. Przyjemny ciężar, odurzający zapach i te usta, usta o których nie mogę przestać myśleć. Atakujące moje własne. Moje usta, które odpowiadają tym samym. Pocałunki, coraz gwałtowniejsze, przerywane tylko po to, by móc wziąć oddech. Cudze dłonie błądzące po moim brzuchu, moje spoczywające na obcych plecach, palce wplątane w długie, czarne włosy, z których niegdyś zwykłem się naśmiewać. 

Jego język napiera na moje wargi, a ja rozchylam je; jestem uległy, chcę tylko więcej i więcej. W tej chwili jedynym, o czym jestem w stanie myśleć jest przygniatające mnie ciało oraz zwinny język. Ukłucie w lędźwiach jest tak silne, że szarpię biodrami, napierając na Snape’a. Ten przerywa pocałunek i odsuwa się, a ja wydaję z siebie jęk zawodu. 

Podnoszę się i patrzę na mężczyznę, jednak jego twarz jest nieprzenikniona. Chciałbym wiedzieć o czym myśli, ale nie śmiem użyć na nim legilimencji. Zresztą, zapewne skończyłoby się to dla nas wyjątkowo nieciekawie, zważając na to, że obaj jesteśmy dobrymi legilimentami. 

― Sn…

― Severus ― przerywa mi, wyciągając dłoń. Dłoń, która jeszcze chwilę temu błądziła po moim ciele. Przyjmuję ją z lekkim wahaniem i odwdzięczam się tym samym. 

― Harry. ― Uśmiecham się delikatnie. Patrzy mi w oczy i mógłbym przysiąc, że widzę jak pracują trybiki w jego głowie. 

― Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? ― Patrzę na niego, nie rozumiejąc pytania. 

― Co? ― Odpowiada mi rozbawione prychnięcie. Kanapa ugina się na moment, gdy Severus wstaje; drżę, gdyż nagle temperatura zniża się o kilka stopni i spada na mnie świadomość tego, co wydarzyło się chwilę wcześniej. Patrzę za mężczyzną, jak idzie do barku i wyciąga z niego dwie szklanki i bursztynowy płyn, w którym rozpoznaję Ognistą Whiskey. Czyżby żałował i chciał się teraz upić?

― Dlaczego oddałeś pocałunek, Potter, nie udawaj głupiego! 

― Harry ― poprawiam automatycznie i patrzę na niego wściekle, również wstając. ― Bo chciałem.

― Jasne, a Dumbledore rzeczywiście był fanem cytrynowych dropsów ― prycha, rozlewając alkohol do szklanek. 

― Całkiem możliwe ― mówię. Chwilę później już jestem przy nim i tym razem to ja całuję jego. Najpierw delikatnie, powoli, rozkoszując się nowym doświadczeniem. Całowanie Snape’a nie może równać się z niczym innym. Moja miłość do Toma nigdy nie opierała się na podłożu seksualnym, czułem się raczej za niego odpowiedzialny, jak za kogoś bliskiego, bardziej brata, a może nawet dziecko. Jednak Snape… Nie uważam, bym go kochał. Bym był w nim zakochany. Mimo wszystko nie jest mi obojętny. Cenię sobie te kilka rozmów i to, co napisał w liście jest prawdą; tylko on rozumie moją samotność. 

Odsuwam się od niego, oddychając ciężko.

― Doprawdy? Więc kiedy, _Harry_ uświadomiłeś sobie, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko ustom znienawidzonego nauczyciela?

Uśmiecham się.

*^*

_Dyszę, opierając ręce na udach. Moja koszula jest rozdarta i wisi na mnie w dwóch strzępach. Winny za mój stan uśmiecha się, podpierając ścianę._

_― No, Potter, można by pomyśleć, że będą z ciebie ludzie._

_― Będą, jeśli następnym razem będziesz przynajmniej w takim stanie jak ja ― prycham, rzucając reparu na koszulę._

_― Obawiam się, że długa droga przed tobą. Spójrz na to z drugiej strony, Lockhart wyglądałby nawet gorzej._

_Szczerzę się._

_― Nie wątpię. Jednak nawet on mnie czegoś nauczył._

_― Tak? ― Snape unosi brew._

_― Im głupszy, tym bardziej nieprzewidywalny. ― Mężczyzna kręci głową w rozbawieniu._

_― Muszę przyznać ci rację, zwłaszcza, biorąc pod uwagę wyczyny Crabba i Goyle’a. Pamiętam, jak na jedno spotkanie teleportowali się kompletnie pijani w towarzystwie dwóch mugolek. Myślę, że domyślasz się, co się stało zarówno z nimi, jak i kobietami…_

_― Tortury?_

_― Dokładnie._

_― Och._

_― Tak, otrzymali surową karę, chyba najsurowszą, jaką można… ― Snape opuszcza wzrok._

_― To znaczy? ― pytam. Chcę jak najlepiej poznać wroga; dowiedzieć się, do czego jest zdolny. Chociaż tak naprawdę powinienem zadać sobie pytanie czy jest jeszcze coś, czym Voldemort mógłby mnie zaskoczyć. Chyba widziałem już wszystko._

_― Musieli przyprowadzić na spotkanie Vincenta i Gregory’ego. Każdy otrzymał po kolejce tortur za winy ojców, po czym wypalono im mroczny znak. Nie zasługiwali na taki los, nikt nie zasługuje._

_― Ja…_

_― Nie byłem w stanie ich ochronić. Zawiodłem jako opiekun, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę._

_― Nieprawda. I tak dużo dla nich robisz, wiem że…_

_― Najwyraźniej niewystarczająco. ― Znowu się przede mną zamyka, próbuje odizolować._

_Podchodzę do niego i kładę mu dłoń na ramieniu. Czuję, że się spina, nie strąca jednak mojej ręki._

_― Jesteś najlepszym opiekunem, jakiego mogliby sobie wymarzyć, profesorze. ― Nie zabierając dłoni, przesuwam się, by stanąć przed nim. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeklnie mnie za to, co zaraz zrobię, ale nie jestem w stanie się powstrzymać. Jest to spełnienie moich wszelkich perwersyjnych marzeń. Na dziś dzień._

_Łapię go za brodę, gładząc kciukiem jego żuchwę. Leciutki zarost, wywołuje przyjemny dreszcz. Delikatnym, acz zdecydowanym ruchem unoszę jego głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy._

_― Severusie… ― syczę w wężomowie, a on, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, zamyka oczy._

_― Powtórz ― chrypi, a moje serce bije szybciej, mocniej. Idę za jego przykładem i pozwalam sobie na chwilę relaksu, opuszczam powieki._

_― Severus… ― Obaj zatracamy się w złożonym syknięciu, które wydobywa się z wnętrza mojego gardła. Staram się nie myśleć o tym, że jestem w stanie posługiwać się mową węży ze względu na połączenie z Voldmeortem. Nagle uświadamiam sobie, że wciąż trzymam go pod brodę, nie zabieram jednak ręki jak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, a przesuwam ją w dół, po jego czarnej koszuli. Na nasze wieczorne pojedynki nigdy nie zakłada ciężkich, czarnych szat, tak dobrze mi znanych z minionych lekcji eliksirów._

_― Powinieneś już iść. ― Jego głos jest chyba jeszcze niższy, niż zazwyczaj. Patrzę na niego i zauważam kilka napiętych mięśni na jego twarzy. Kiwam głową. Ma rację, muszę jak najszybciej wrócić do dormitorium. Jeszcze raz omiatam spojrzeniem jego wąskie wargi, a przez moment w mojej głowie pojawia się niepokojąca myśl, że mógłbym go pocałować; wybiegam z komnaty._

*^*

Stoję w przedpokoju, patrząc na niego intensywnie.

― Wrócę niedługo.

― Wiem. ― Marszczę brwi, zarzucając płaszcz na ramiona. Mam jeszcze dziesięć minut do spotkania ze Stebbinsem. 

― Wolałbym zostać, naprawdę…

― Nie wątpię. ― Unosi kącik ust, a ja kręcę głową z rozbawieniem. Dlaczego on zawsze musi być taki pewny siebie? Cóż, zapewne jest to nieodzowna część jego jestestwa. ― Możesz być jednak pewien, że nie zapomniałem o tym, co wydarzyło się ostatnio w mojej kuchni. 

I zabił nastrój. Wzdycham przeciągle. 

― Daj już temu spokój. Nic się nie stało, przecież widzisz. ― Mierzy mnie wzrokiem, jednak widzę, że nie jest przekonany, by odpuścić. Czas upływa, jeszcze chwila i będę spóźniony. Podchodzę do niego, obejmuję w talii jedną ręką i szepczę na ucho…

― Severusie… 

W wężomowie. Efekt jest piorunujący, już chwilę później całuje mnie bez opamiętania, napierając na moje biodra. Plecami uderzam w ścianę, która, nie wiedzieć kiedy, pojawia się tuż za mną. Doznanie jest tak intensywne, że szybko tracę oddech i muszę przerwać pocałunek, a wtedy on przesuwa swoje usta na moje ucho i przygryza je. 

― Powtórz to.

― Severusie ― syczę. Jestem nagrodzony cichym jękiem. ― Severusie… ― Jesteśmy plątaniną ciał. ― Severusie… ― Kiedy jego kolano ociera się o moją erekcję sapię i odskakuję od niego. ― Severusie, muszę iść. Przepraszam, ja… ― I wybiegam z jego domu, nim zmienię zdanie. 

*^*

― Przepraszam, że nie było mnie na spotkaniu, ale musiałem natychmiastowo pojawić się…

― Sprawa życia i śmierci? ― pyta mnie, obserwując rozpuszczającą się w gorącej herbacie kostkę cukru. 

― Tak ― mówię, po czym podnoszę filiżankę, by upić kilka łyków ciepłego płynu. 

― No to dobrze. Generalnie nie działo się nic nadzwyczajnego, pewnie i tak byś się nudził. Następnym razem wolałbym jednak, byś pojawił się na spotkaniu.

― Naturalnie, miałem aurorów w mieszkaniu. ― Zabawne jest myśleć o domu Snape’a jako o moim własnym. Widzę po minie Stebbinsa, że wytłumaczenie mu wystarczyło, cieszę się, że nie naciska, bym opowiedział co dokładnie się wydarzyło. 

Siedzimy w milczeniu, każdy pochłonięty swoimi myślami, zaabsorbowany własną herbatą.

― Widzisz, Harry, trafiłeś do mojego działu i dostałeś tak niewdzięczną robotę. Jest mi głupio, że jedynym co robisz całymi dniami jest przekładanie papierów, podpisywanie i wypełnianie dokumentów oraz uczenie się formułek na pamięć. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że ta praca nie rozwija, a już na pewno nie jest czymś, czego mógł oczekiwać ktoś taki jak ty. Znałem twojego ojca i jestem pewien, że on nalegałby, by nie musieć spędzić w biurze nawet dziesięciu minut. W jego życiu zawsze się coś działo, lubił wyzwania i marzył o karierze aurora. Śmiał się nawet, że jeśli będzie miał syna, to wychowa go na podobnego sobie i będzie robił z nim to wszystko, czego odmówił mu jego ojciec. Jesteś łudząco do niego podobny, więc zapewne męczy cię twoja praca ― wzdycha i osuwa się w fotelu. 

― Nie jestem moim ojcem, panie Stabbins. ― Dopijam resztę herbaty, uważnie śledzony jego wzrokiem.

― Rzeczywiście, nie jesteś. Twój ojciec nie ułaskawiłby żadnego Malfoya bez względu na to, czego ten by nie zrobił. 

― Cóż, a ja nie mógłbym być aurorem. Ich poczucie sprawiedliwości jest wyjątkowo nietrwałe. Widzą ludzi jedynie w czerni i bieli, nie dopuszczają do istnienia szarości. Wie pan jak urządzili Draco, który był jedynie głupim dzieciakiem, zbyt podatnym na wpływy ojca? Jako jedyny, ze wszystkich śmierciożerców, którzy dopuścili się naprawdę strasznych zbrodni, powtarzam, jako jedyny, nie był w stanie wejść do sali o własnych siłach. Mało tego, był pobity, jego leczenie trwało zadziwiająco długo, podawano mu jakieś eksperymentalne eliksiry, które wpływały na jego zły stan. Mało tego, ten zwykle butny i pewny siebie chłopak, bał spojrzeć się mi w oczy. Wie pan czego spodziewałem się po Malfoyu? Że gdy do niego podejdę, nie tylko przeszyje mnie wściekłym, nienawistnym spojrzeniem, ale wręcz opluje. Takiego Draco Malfoya zapamiętałem, tacy są Malfoyowie. Bez względu na to, w jak tragicznym położeniu się znajdą i tak bije od nich władza i duma. Aurorzy zabili to w Draconie. Teraz, gdy z nim przebywam jest to zupełnie inny chłopak, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że wojna go doświadczyła, że dojrzał, ale utracił również część siebie. Tę część, która sprawiała, że w Hogwarcie nasze potyczki słowne były wręcz przyjemnością. I za utratę tej cząstki jego jestestwa są odpowiedzialni aurorzy. Nie, nie chciałbym być jednym z nich. Zresztą, po tym co przeżyłem przez ostatnie lata, to właśnie rutyny szukam w życiu, a moja obecna posada daje mi to w stu procentach. ― Mój nieskładny wywód najwyraźniej go zaskoczył, bo patrzy na mnie oniemiały. 

― Ja… ja się nie spodziewałem… ― Nie wiem o czym mówi; czy może o traktowaniu Malfoya, czy poszukiwaniu spokoju. 

― Auror to nie jest ktoś, kto mi imponuje tak, jak działo się to kiedyś. Gdy byłem młodszy harowałem, by zdać eliksiry na wysokim poziomie, by móc kontynuować naukę tego przedmiotu i w przyszłości móc ubiegać się o stanowisko aurora. Chęć pracowania w zawodzie minęła podczas procesu Malfoya, gdzie zobaczyłem, że aurorzy to bezduszni bydlacy, którzy swoje frustracje i nienawiść do Lucjusza Malfoya wyładowali na jego niewinnym synu.

― Och. ― Tak, zdecydowanie nie tego się spodziewał. Biedny głupiec, jakich wielu. 

― Tak, panie Stebbins. Brzydzę się przemocą.


	7. Requiem

_"Budzi cię znów głuchy nocy krzyk_

_Myśli zaszczutych złudny cień_

_Obłąkańczy sen fantazją nie był_

_Skąpane we krwi noc i dzień_

_Śniłeś w nim, że w imię swej nacji_

_Zabrałeś życie wielu ludziom"  
_

 

Przerzucam jakieś papiery z teczki do teczki bez większego celu, zapewne dlatego, że całe biuro jest sparaliżowane po ostatnim incydencie ze smokami. Wynikła z tego jakaś ogromna ilość papierkowej roboty, z czego dokumenty co chwilę przechodzą z rąk do rąk i ciężko jest w ogóle zorientować się, jaka akurat przypada ci rola. Teraz to ja patrzę na rząd rubryczek pustym wzrokiem, nie wiedząc, czego dokładnie mogę się spodziewać. Właściwie dotychczas zajmowałem się przepisywaniem i uzupełnianiem takich samych dokumentów i coś nowego powinno wydawać się mi interesujące, jednak w tym przypadku, nie czuję żadnych pozytywnych emocji. Zwłaszcza, dostrzegając, ile osób zginęło, starając się poskromić rozwścieczone smoki, które uciekły przy transporcie. Przez myśl przechodzi mi, że innym razem pośród ofiar może znaleźć się Charlie Weasley, jeden z niewielu ocalałych przedstawicieli tego rodu. Mrugam, chociaż nie czuję łez wzbierających pod powiekami. Z drugiej strony, ile można? 

Wzdycham, w końcu składając swój podpis pod dokumentami i pakuję je wszystkie do brązowej teczki, witając wolność. 

Od tygodnia moje życie skurczyło się do spania i pracy, ale dzięki temu nadrobiłem zaległości, które zebrały się przez czas, gdy nikogo nie było na tym stanowisku. I co najważniejsze, wbrew początkowym prognozom, nie będę musiał jutro przyjść tutaj przed południem, zamiast tego w końcu zyskam możliwość zobaczenia się z Severusem. 

O ile ten jeszcze nie uznał, że wszystko to było pomyłką ― trudno ocenić, kiedy nie rozmawiasz z kimś od tygodnia, rozstając się w taki sposób. 

Wrzucam kilka dokumentów do szuflady i nakładam na nią zabezpieczenia, po czym z teczką w ręce wychodzę z biura, nie mając nawet z kim się pożegnać. Jest już dosyć późno, ale kieruję swoje kroki do pokoju _47_ , który jest następny na liście do podpisów. Po drodze patrzę przed siebie, a obraz powoli przesuwa mi się przed oczami. 

Staję przed wyznaczonym pokojem i pukam do drzwi. Wchodzę i już mam zostawić teczkę na biurku i po prostu wyjść, kiedy mój wzrok napotyka tamtego chłopaka z windy. Szybko rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu i, nie widząc zagrożenia, zamykam za sobą drzwi. Dopiero teraz zauważam, że ten chłopak, kimkolwiek by nie był, musi być ode mnie młodszy. 

Nie jestem pewien, jak w ogóle mam zacząć, ale wciąż nie mogę zapomnieć jego paniki w oczach, gdy dostrzegł, że widzę, co niósł. 

― Dlaczego miałeś w posiadaniu dokumenty, które wychodzą poza twoje obowiązki? ― pytam, starając się pochwycić jego spojrzenie, by zdecydować, czy warto marnować na niego cenną energię i wejść mu do głowy. 

― Takie dostałem polecenie ― odpowiada wyraźnie speszony, po czym patrzy na mnie wściekłym wzrokiem. ― A teraz proszę pana o opuszczenie tego pomieszczenia i umożliwienie pracownikowi mini… ― Nie dokończył, bo wówczas zaatakowałem jego umysł, ale zamiast swobodnego dostępu, zostałem zablokowany, nim w ogóle miałem szansę zacząć poszukiwania interesujących mnie wspomnień. ― Proszę wyjść ― powtarza, unosząc różdżkę, a ja tylko prycham, kręcąc głową. Może gdyby nie ta nowo zdobyta wiedza, porzuciłbym ten trop, jednak wydaje mi się zbyt dużym przypadkiem, by ktoś pracujący niedaleko mnie, niósł teczki z dokumentami, z czego jedną opatrzoną moim nazwiskiem, wyglądając przy tym na całkowicie przerażonego. A bariery mentalne miał postawione przez innego czarodzieja, którego przypadkiem smród magii już poznałem.

― Ależ oczywiście. Pańskie dokumenty, panie… ― Wyciągam w jego kierunku teczkę z papierzyskami.

― Do widzenia. 

Czuję uderzający we mnie strumień magii, ale biorąc pod uwagę bariery, którymi jestem bezustannie otoczony, zaklęcie tylko się odbija, a kartki wysuwają ze spadającej na ziemię teczki. Nie odwracam się jednak, kierując prosto do biura informacji.

*

Przerzucam informacje dotyczące Latlerletta i nie widzę w nich nic niepokojącego. A przynajmniej dopóki nie dopadam teczki Malfoya. Wciąż jest archiwizowana w zbiorach ministerstwa, co jest zrozumiałe, zważając na to, że był w radzie szkoły i niejednokrotnie załatwiał tu _interesy_.

Opieram się plecami o ścianę i porównuję odnotowane ścieżki kariery obu mężczyzn. Marszczę czoło na widok krótkiego okresu, tuż przed ostateczną bitwą, kiedy to zarówno Malfoy jak i ten chłopak, uczestniczyli w zebraniu, w części poświęconemu mojej osobie. Jeszcze bardziej interesująca jest wzmianka o prośbie uzyskania przez Latlerletta dostępu do dokumentów, w których figuruje także moje nazwisko. I fakt, że wcześniej podobne pozwolenie wydano na nazwisko Malfoy, ale tym razem teczki wciąż nie wróciły.

To przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu mogłoby tłumaczyć, jakim cudem Malfoy ostatnim razem dowiedział się o moim miejscu zamieszkania. Jeżeli wciąż miał wtyczki w ministerstwie… Muszę być ostrożniejszy. Poprzednim razem pozwoliłem sobie na zbyt wiele nieuwagi i zbyt mały zakres czarów ochronnych, ale już o to zadbałem. Wydaje mi się jednak, że do pełnej ochrony, potrzebuję od Severusa kilku eliksirów, o które będę musiał poprosić jak najszybciej, żeby miał czas jeszcze na ich uwarzenie. 

Odkładam protokoły do teczki i ruchem dłoni odsyłam je na miejsce. Nic tu po mnie, teraz tylko czekać na odpowiedź.

*

Odkąd wysłałem sowę do Severusa, minęło już kilka godzin, ale wciąż nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi. Nie jestem pewien, czy mężczyzna jest na mnie zły,ale w tej chwili to nie to zaprząta mój umysł. 

Właściwie to jakaś nieopisana panika, która ściska moje gardło, pcha mnie w tym kierunku. Nie potrafię się jej oprzeć i wkrótce już klęczę na podłodze z porozrzucanymi przede mną rzeczami. Udaję przed sobą, że chcę tylko upewnić się, że wszystko jest na miejscu, ale wiem, że to nieprawda. Szukam w konkretnym celu. 

Przekopując pomniejszony dawno temu kufer, docieram do czegoś, o czym usilnie chciałem zapomnieć. Ku mojej rozpaczy, czuję już, jak zalewa mnie fala wspomnień, której nigdy nie potrafiłem powstrzymać. 

Zdążam jeszcze dotrzeć chwiejnym krokiem do łóżka i ustawić jak najsilniejsze bariery, nim tracę świadomość, a dziennik upada obok mnie.

**

_― Nie odważysz się ― Voldemort patrzy na mnie z góry, jednak widzę, że zachowuje dystans. Wykrzywiam opuchnięte wargi w złośliwym uśmiechu i resztkami sił łapię jego dziennik, równocześnie otwierając połączenie między naszymi umysłami. I krzyczę._

_*_

_Upadam na podłogę pod wpływem uderzenia między łopatki piłką od Dudleya, starając się załagodzić upadek, podpierając się rękami. Nie udało mi się jednak zablokować ich wystarczająco w nadgarstku i po kolejnym uderzeniu, moja głowa uderza w cuchnącą środkiem odkażającym, kuchenną podłogę._

_― Mamo, on próbuje kraść nasze jedzenie! ― Słyszę wrzask Dudleya i po chwili czuję smagnięcie miotłą po odsłoniętych przedramionach. Próbuję wstać i usunąć się na bok, by jakoś uniknąć kolejnych uderzeń, jednak nie jestem w stanie, bo nagle dołącza do mnie drugi chłopiec. I to mnie łamie. Patrzę na jego otwarte z przerażenia oczy i poruszające się wargi, kiedy jego plecy i każda odsłonięta część ciała zostaje uderzona skórzanym pasem z metalową sprzączką. Chłopiec nie krzyczy, zagryzając z całej siły zęby. Słyszę wrzask, a kiedy próbuję spojrzeć przez ramię, widzę ciotkę z miotłą i wuja z pasem. Ale to nie ja jestem tym chłopcem. Wyciągam do niego rękę, starając się jakoś podeprzeć na łokciu. Kiedy splatamy razem nasze palce, czuję gwałtowny przepływ mocy. Przymykam oczy._

_― **To boli, Tom. Dlaczego to musi boleć…**_

_Kiedy jednak uchylam powieki, scena się zmienia, wiem już, że teraz to ja zostałem całkowicie porwany w jego umysł. Całe moje pole widzenia zajmuje postawny mężczyzna. Bez chwili namysłu, rzucam się na niego, wiedząc, kogo znajdę klęczącego na podłodze._

_― Tom, jestem tu! Tom, otwórz oczy! ― wrzeszczę, ale głos nie wydobywa się spomiędzy moich warg. Jednak on i tak mnie wyczuwa. Unosi głowę i nasze oczy spotykają się, a ja czuję zalewającą mnie nienawiść. Krzywdzą nas. Jak śmią._

_― Tom, uciekajmy, uciekajmy ― szepczę, patrząc na jego zaciętą minę, kiedy mężczyzna odpina swój pasek, jednocześnie sięgając po chłopaka. W oczach dziecka pojawiają się łzy, ale gdy zbliżam się, by je wytrzeć, ból rozdziera moją głowę, gdy przenoszę się w kolejne wspomnienie._

_Cmentarz i mój krzyk, gdy ciało Cedrica pada na ziemię. Nienawiść. Strach. Nie potrafię spojrzeć w stronę kotła, odwracam się, chcąc odejść, ale on stoi za mną, nie, on klęczy, trzymając się za głowę i oddychając spazmatycznie. To daje mi siłę. Wrzeszczę, uwalniając gromadzone w sobie przez lata emocje. Rozpacz, żal. Nie wytrzymuje tego, jego czerwone tęczówki ścigają mnie przez mgłę naszych wspomnień, próbując mnie wypchnąć, jednak jest to niemożliwe. Nie, kiedy działa połączenie, nie, kiedy dotykamy dziennika._

_― Zabij ich wszystkich. Jeśli gdzieś tam jesteś, nie pozwól im żyć._

_Nie muszę odwracać głowy, by wiedzieć, że chłopiec znowu klęczy na zimnej podłodze, trzymając się za zwichnięty nadgarstek. Łzy spływają mu po policzkach, a włosy są mokre od potu. Odsuwam się, następując na leżący na ziemi gwizdek. Dźwięk przykuwa uwagę chłopca, który płoszy się, jakby widział kogoś przerażającego. Patrzę przez ramię i dostrzegam mężczyznę z paskiem. Rzucam się na niego z wściekłością, jednak zamiast zatrzymać się na jego opasłym ciele, przebiegam przez niego i wypycham chłopca, posyłając nas obu znowu prosto w jego wspomnienia._

_Ból jest wszędzie. Oślepia nas i ogłusza. Gdzieś obok, dyrektor pochyla się nade mną, próbując przełamać moje połączenie z Voldemortem. Aurorzy zbliżają się, ale póki Voldemort jest w mojej głowie, mówiąc to wszystko, nikt go nie zabije._

_Słyszę z sykiem wciągane powietrze i patrzę przez ramię na swojego towarzysza. Czuję jego wycieńczenie taką ilością emocji, ale sam dopiero się rozkręcam. To pociąg donikąd, ale postawiłem sobie cel. Znowu pokażę Voldemortowi, co to znaczy czuć, nawet jeśli wymaga to ode mnie zostania emocjonalnym wrakiem._

_Wymiotuję, widząc kulącego się pod łóżkiem chłopca. Tom Riddle nigdy nie krzyczy. Nawet, kiedy ból go rozdziera_.

**

Kiedy w końcu udaje m się osunąć w głąb własnego umysłu, wspomnienie blednie i mogę odetchnąć. Wciąż pamiętam tamte dni. Dni pełne bólu i rozpaczy, po których żaden z nas nie był już taki sam. Tamten okres był najgorszym momentem całej wojny. Ukazanie mu więzi, którą stworzył dla nas dyrektor, niszczyło nas obu, bo żaden z nas nie potrafił jej osłabić i zatrzymać. Dlatego dopiero kiedy nasze umysły były już zupełnie puste i nie było nic więcej do powiedzenia, więź uwolniła nasze połączone umysły, dając chwilę na poukładanie sobie tego w głowie. I jeśli mam być szczery, nigdy tego nie dokonałem. To było zbyt wiele, od tamtej pory pogłębialiśmy nasze połączenie, początkowo nieświadomie, aż w końcu potrafiliśmy wspólnie używać naszej magii. Już nic nie było moje czy jego, nie przy czymś tak trwałym. Nie, kiedy ja sam byłem jego częścią. 

Cały czarodziejski świat myli się, nazywając mnie bohaterem. Pozwoliłem sobie na to, by zacząć żałować kogoś, kim stał się Tom Riddle. Pozwoliłem sobie nienawidzić się za samą myśl, że mógłby zginąć z mojej ręki. Pozwoliłem sobie wypełnić proroctwo, a tym samym zniszczyłem siebie. 

― Wróć ― szepczę w ciszę, odwracając się na drugi bok mimo bólu całego ciała. Przyciskam drżące dłonie do klatki piersiowej, z całych sił zaciskając powieki. Nie ma żadnego Malfoya. Nie ma Severusa. Jesteśmy tylko my. 

Łudzę się, że sen uśmierzy ból. 

*

Kiedy się budzę, wciąż za oknem jest ciemno, ale nie przeszkadza mi to zacząć nowego dnia. Siadam na łóżku, podciągając kolana pod brodę i trwam tak, aż do pokoju nie wpadają pierwsze promienie słońca. 

Jak mogłem być tak głupi i otworzyć tamten kufer. Dlaczego to zrobiłem, kiedy już udało mi się panować nad sobą na tyle, by zbliżyć się do Severusa. Po co znowu wracam do tego wszechogarniającego bólu i rozpaczy kotłującej się teraz w mojej piersi?

Wciąż jeszcze nie potrafię zebrać się w sobie na tyle, by wstać i być pewnym, że na nowo przywołane wspomnienia nie sprowadzą mnie momentalnie do parteru. 

Przeżywanie tego od nowa jest najgorszym, co mogło mi się przydarzyć i kompletnie zachwiało mój świat.

Do tego to nieznośne stukanie, które odbija się echem w mojej głowie… 

Próbuję się doczołgać do okna, żeby wpuścić sowę. Kiedy w końcu podciągam się na stołek, przejmuję od niej krótką notatkę i szybko się jej pozbywam. Upewniam się, że przelatując przez pierwsze osłony znikną ewentualne zaklęcia śledzące, które Severus mógł na nią nałożyć. 

Opieram głowę o ścianę i rozkładam karteczkę, uśmiechając się na podkreślone kilkukrotnie słowo. 

_Osobiście_. 

Czyli jednak nic się nie zmieniło. To dobrze, szkoda jednak, że wszystko popsułem, otwierając się na przeszłość. Jednak ta pustka, którą odczuwałem od jakiegoś czasu była zbyt intensywna, bym mógł dłużej się opierać. Nie potrzebowałem wiele i zdawałem sobie sprawę, że przesadziłem, bo ból po morderstwie partnera więzi znowu atakował mój system nerwowy. Po prostu… Tyle czasu byłem sam, że nie potrafiłem się oprzeć, kiedy już dziennik sam wpadł mi w ręce. 

Krzywię się, próbując dostać się do łazienki. Wtaczam się do wanny i odkręcam kurki, po czym opieram głowę o zimne kafle. Transmutowanie prysznica w wannę okazało się zbawienne. Nie kłopoczę się zdjęciem ubrań, po prostu zamykam oczy i poddaję się kojącemu wpływowi gorącej wody. Odprężam się. 

Zapadam się głębiej. 

― _Nareszcie… chooodź_

*

Czując uderzenie, gwałtownie otwieram usta, ale tylko bardziej się krztuszę. Jestem świadom wirującej wokół mnie magii, ale nie mogę zmusić moich kończyn do podparcia się. Woda zalewa moje usta, nos i oczy. 

_Severusie_ , udaje mi się pomyśleć, pchając impuls magii w stronę tej myśli. 

Uderzam w dno.


	8. Dlaczego?

_Łkam...  
Samotne łzy w szkarłatnym deszczu  
\- Czy jestem ofiarą Twojej woli?  
Wciąż żyję...  
I jest tyle pytań...  
Na które nie odpowiadasz  
A ja wciąż czekam na Twój znak..._

_\- Szukam Ciebie...  
Płonąc w męczarni...  
A Ty milczysz...  
Hunter_

 

_Z trudem łapię powietrze, próbując podźwignąć się z klęczek. Mój umysł jest zamroczony, gdy rozglądam się wokół. Wciąż tu jestem._

_― Tom? ― szepczę, dostrzegając jego nieruchomą postać za kratami. Jego cienka koszulka jest brudna, a spodnie zsunięte do kostek. Zabiłbym bydlaka, który jest za to odpowiedzialny. Chcę coś zrobić, pomóc mu, cokolwiek. Nagle jednak coś słyszę. Na kształt szeptu. Odwracam się, jednak niczego nie widzę, tylko jakby smugę dymu. Robię chwiejny krok na przód, machając przed sobą dłońmi. Nie jestem pewien, czy one rzeczywiście tu są, czy to może tylko mój wymysł. ― Kim jesteś? ― szepczę, kiedy te dźwięki narastają, jakby się do mnie zbliżając. Cofam się, aż moje plecy dotykają krat. ― Tom, obudź się ― mówię, patrząc na niego przez ramię. ― Tom, nie zapanuję nad tym ― mamroczę, czując, że otwieram się na magię i ona wręcz ze mnie wycieka. A więc to jej nawoływania słyszę. Nagle coś łapie mnie od tyłu za szyję, sprawiając, że tracę oddech. Próbuję zassać powietrze przez nos. Zaciągam się, syczę. Zbliżają się._

_Uderzam plecami o kraty, szarpiąc się._

_― Tom, oni nadchodzą. Nadchodzą, Tom, proszę, Tom, nie daj mnie im zabrać ― jęczę, kiedy magia otacza mnie tak gęstym kokonem, że powoli czuję, iż słabnę. ― Tom Riddle nigdy nie krzyczy. Nawet, kiedy ból go rozdziera ― szepczę. Przypominam sobie coś więcej. To pomaga mi się opanować._

_Niewidzialne ręce puszczają mnie, a ja osuwam się na posadzkę i uderzam w nią głową._

_― Boisz się mnie?_

_Biegnę, rzucając się w kierunku tego głosu. Nie ma prawa mnie torturować, nie tym. Zdążam w samą porę, by wyszeptać drżącym głosem:_

_― Nie, Tom. Boję się tylko siebie._

_Patrzę na nas, dławiąc się łzami. To nie musiało tak być. Chcę od tego uciec, więc wrzeszczę. Gdzie jest Tom?! Mieliśmy być zawsze razem. Miał mnie ochronić. Tom, gdzie jest Tom?_

_**Severus nigdy mi nie wybaczy**. _

_Zdławione sapnięcie. Odwracam się w samą porę, by dostrzec moment, w którym ostrze wbija się w moje ciało._

_― To musi tak być, Harry. Obiecuję ci, że to nie koniec. ― Ten szept. Zatykam uszy i wrzeszczę, jednak Tom już stoi obok mnie, wyciągając swoją drobną dłoń. Przyjmuję ją i to pozwala mi się uspokoić. Nie jestem sam. Tom jest ze mną, zawsze mnie obroni._

_Odwracam głowę od tamtej sceny. To nie ja, to była tylko avada._

_― Dlaczego teraz, Tom? Zostawiłeś mnie samego. ― Kręcę głową, przytrzymując się jedną dłonią za nadgarstek. Nadgarstki są jego. Ja do niego należę._

_― I tak wrócę… ― Głos jest tym razem inny i patrzę przez ramię z szeroko otwartymi oczami._

_To Tom, a za nim unoszą się wirujące, białe płatki. To piękne. Wyciągam dłoń i pierwsza szkarłatna kropla opada na moją skórę. To nie tak…_

_Ostrze w jego klatce piersiowej. Moja pierś krwawi._

_Krew, dlaczego tu jest tyle krwi._

_Tom? Tom!?_

_― **Harry, obudź się.**_

_Czy to Tom? To na pewno on. Znalazł się. Poruszam się po omacku, kiedy krew zalewa mi oczy. Płatki kwiatów wirują wokół nas, a Tom i tak stoi i krwawi._

_― **Harry, jesteś już bezpieczny.**_

_Bezpieczny… Czy Tom nareszcie mnie stąd zabierze?_

_Nagle podnoszę się z ziemi i odkrywam, że znajduję się w łazience. Marszczę brwi, bo nie wiem, jak się tutaj znalazłem. Stoję w wodzie. Patrzę w dół. Blizna._

_**Jest dziełem naszej magii** , dźwięczy mi w uszach, a przed oczami pojawia się zastygła w przerażeniu twarz. _

_Zabiłem go. On odszedł. Gdzie obietnica?!_

_― I tak cię nie opuszczę. ― Głos szepcze mi do ucha, jednak gdy się odwracam, nikogo nie ma._

_― Harry!_

*

Wynurzam się, łapiąc łapczywie jak najwięcej powietrza. Próbuję wziąć głęboki oddech, ale moje płuca palą żywym ogniem. Coś mnie przytrzymuje i ze strachu zaczynam się szarpać. To znowu oni? Przyszli tutaj? 

― Harry, spokojnie, mam cię. ― Słyszę znajomy głos i zamieram. Z wysiłkiem unoszę powieki, a kiedy już odzyskuję ostrość widzenia, dostrzegam pochylającą się nade mną twarz. Severus. Severus mi wybaczył? 

Próbuję zebrać myśli, ale kiedy staram się to zrobić, przed oczami stają mi tylko migające obrazy. W uszach wciąż dźwięczy krzyk i już sam nie wiem, co jest prawdą, a co tylko wytworem mojej wyobraźni. 

― Severusie… ― mamroczę, przechylając się przez ramię. Zaczyna mnie mdlić; dawno nie czułem się tak dziwnie, jak teraz, ale podejrzewam, że to od natłoku wszystkiego na raz. Nie mogę nawet skupić się na tyle, by dojść do tego, co było prawdziwe, co wspomnieniem. 

― Spokojnie, staraj się brać płytkie oddechy. Opiłeś się wodą i przez jakiś czas nie oddychałeś… ― Zawiesza głos, a ja momentalnie przypominam sobie, co zaszło. 

― Jakim cudem tam wszedłeś? ― pytam, unosząc wzrok tylko po to, by upewnić się, że nie jesteśmy u mnie. 

― Wszystkie bariery były zdjęte, kiedy po mnie… _zawołałeś_. 

Zamyślam się. Pamiętam to jak przez mgłę, tę myśl pchniętą w eter. Nie wiem, o czym myślałem w tamtej chwili, ale na pewno nie spodziewałem się, że Severus wyciągnie mnie spod wody. 

― Nie wiem co się stało, mogę tylko zgadywać ― zaczyna, jednak na niego nie patrzę. Uparcie wbijam wzrok w podłogę, modląc się, by nie kazał mi odpowiadać na pytania. Nie chcę, by rozgrzebywał to, co się ze mną dzieje. Jeżeli nie umie na to zaradzić, a doskonale wiem, że nie ma takiej możliwości, niech to zostawi. Czuję, że się mi przygląda. ― Podejrzewam, że twoja magia chciała cię ochronić, kiedy twojemu życiu zaczęło zagrażać niebezpieczeństwo. 

Wzdycham z ulgą. Jednocześnie mam ochotę zacząć się śmiać na tę sugestię, bo to sugeruje, że próbowałem utopić się w wannie. I teraz nie potrafię zdecydować się, co tak właściwie zaszło. Wiem, że jak ten ostatni głupiec uległem pragnieniu i sięgnąłem po dziennik. Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, może byłem załamany. Nie pamiętam, co czułem, gdy to robiłem. Po prostu musiałem znowu go do siebie dopuścić. Nie oczekiwałem jednak, że będę próbował… To moja magia, czy jego? Może nasza? Upomina się o mnie więź? Miałem zginąć razem z nim, wciąż nie rozumiem, jak to możliwe, że przeżyłem tamtą rzeź. Obrazy, które wyryły się w mojej pamięci pod wpływem dziennika, kiedy byłem nieprzytomny, wymieszały się ze snami i wspomnieniami, tworząc w moim umyśle psychodelę, której dałem się porwać. 

― Harry, powiedz mi co się dzieje. ― Nagle wolałbym _Potter_. Obawiam się jednak, że sugestia tego mogłaby być dla niego zbyt dziwna, zwłaszcza po tym, co ostatnio między nami zaszło. 

Nie. Odsuwam się od niego, czując się osaczonym. Każdy ma swoje tajemnice, a ja na pewno nie zamierzam zwierzać się mu z czegoś takiego. Mogę udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku i modlić się, by następnym razem nie zdarzyło się coś podobnego. Zsuwam nogi z kanapy i odpycham się nieco, próbując wstać. Kręci mi się w głowie, więc przez chwilę przytrzymuję się oparcia, mam wrażenie, jakby zarzucało mną na wszystkiego strony. Zaciskam zęby, niemal łamiąc się, by sięgnąć po magię, otulić się nią, szukając ukojenia. 

― Nic, z czym sam bym sobie nie poradził ― mówię w końcu. ― Byłem wykończony, musiałem zasnąć w wannie, a kiedy moja głowa osunęła się pod wodę, zacząłem panikować. Moja magia się wzburzyła. Resztę już znasz ― dopowiadam tak niechętnie, jakby to była prawda. Właściwie była, no może część. Patrzę w końcu na niego, a on przygląda mi się dziwnie. 

― Pamiętaj, że gdybyś czegoś potrzebował…

― Zwrócę się do ciebie ― kończę z wymuszonym uśmiechem, chociaż obaj wiemy, że to kłamstwo. 

Nagle zaczynam się martwić o to, co mógł zobaczyć w moim mieszkaniu. Co, jeśli zabrał dziennik? Mam wrażenie, że serce zamiera mi w piersi. Muszę to sprawdzić. Jednak dotarcie do mieszkania zajmie mi zbyt długo i gdyby chciał, sam mógłby się w nim wpierw pojawić. O nie, jestem tak głupi!

― Nałożyłem kilka barier na twoje mieszkanie, więc już pozbądź się tej upiornej miny. ― Krzyżuje ramiona na piersi i mimo luźnego stroju, kojarzy mi się tym okrutnym nauczycielem eliksirów. ― Właściwie, skoro już zmusiłeś mnie, bym cię tu przytargał, mógłbyś jakoś zrekompensować mi stracony czas. ― Dwuznaczność tej propozycji sprawia, że na niego patrzę. Nie jestem jednak przekonany czy to dobry pomysł, zwłaszcza teraz. Wciąż jestem niestabilny i otaczająca mnie magia wydaje się być zbyt wzburzona, by udało mi się nad nią zapanować, jednak… Tyle czasu jestem naprawdę samotny. Wiele bym dał za chwilę odpoczynku, ostatnim razem było naprawdę dobrze. 

Przez chwilę jednak jeszcze zastanawiam się nad jego propozycją, jednak w końcu przytakuję. 

― Zrobię nam po mocnej kawie ― mówi, po czym wychodzi. Znowu zostaję sam. 

Opadam z powrotem na kanapę, kładąc dłonie na kolanach. To wciąż mnie denerwuje. Wiem, że muszę ruszyć dalej, ale cały mój umysł, moje ciało, _nasza magia_ krzyczą, że to, co robię, jest złe. Ale dlaczego tak miałoby być? Ile mam cierpieć po _jego_ śmierci, nim wreszcie to ja będę mógł zrobić kolejny krok i nie bać się być sobą? 

Z drugiej strony, co we mnie wciąż jest moje? Mam wrażenie, że nie ma czegoś takiego, jak _ja_. Wszystko jest nasze. Posiadł mój umysł i moją magię. Ja oddałem mu ciało i serce. Z Severusem to jest dobre. Chcę dla niego jak najlepiej. Chcę ratować ludzi, wybaczać tym, którzy na to zasługują i karać zwyrodnialców. Mimo wszystko mam wciąż wrażenie, że nigdy nie wybaczę sobie, że jestem skazany na klęskę. 

To nie tak, że mam taki instynkt przetrwania, jak Severus, jednak podczas tej wojny nigdy nie zdradziłem sam siebie. Nieważne, co mną kierowało i do czego doprowadzało, lubię myśleć, że wszystko robiłem w zgodzie z samym sobą. 

Zaciskam powieki, kiedy moje myśli uciekają ku tamtemu wieczorowi. Chowam twarz w dłoniach i pochylam się do przodu. Dlaczego nigdy o tym nie śnię? Dlaczego mój umysł przesiąknięty jest tęsknotą i chociaż przez chwilę nie mogę cieszyć się tym, co mieliśmy? 

― Harry?

Szybko się prostuję. 

― Mmm, pięknie pachnie ― mówię, chociaż obaj wiemy, że woń kawy nie zdążyłaby jeszcze dotrzeć do moich nozdrzy. Severus wydaje się jednak zupełnie to zignorować, gdy podaje mi jeden kubek, po czym zajmuje miejsce obok. 

― Mówisz, że przemęczają cię w pracy? 

To jest bezpieczny grunt. 

― Zostaję po godzinach, by nadrobić zaległości, które narobiły się, gdy stanowisko było wolne. Nikt nie uznał za stosowne, by rozdzielić pracę między innymi pracownikami, aby nie nazbierało się tyle do zrobienia na później. 

― Całe ministerstwo. Właśnie dlatego nigdy nie zgodziłem się na przyjęcie posady u nich. 

Parskam. 

― Pewnie tak. Nie jest źle, pracuję z dość sympatycznymi ludźmi…

― Spędzasz z nimi dużo czasu? ― To szybko zadane pytanie wydaje się zaskakiwać nas obu. ― Mam na myśli, że to dobrze. Powinieneś poprzebywać z ludźmi. 

Krzywię się. 

― Wydaje mi się, że podobne uwagi od ciebie są dość znaczącą hipokryzją, _Severusie_. ― Znosi moje niechętne spojrzenie. ― I nie, nie czuję potrzeby, by spotykać się z kimkolwiek. Odpowiada mi to, co mam, nie szukam na siłę znajomości. Powiedziałbym wręcz, że zbyt długie przebywanie z nimi mnie męczy, więc nie szukam ich towarzystwa po czasie, gdy jest to konieczne. 

― Mówisz jak zmarnowany życiem starzec. 

Uśmiecham się na jego słowa, zbliżając parujący kubek do ust. Zaciągam się jej aromatem. 

― Naprawdę ładnie pachnie. ― Upijam łyk. Mocna. ― I cóż, jeżeli ci to przeszkadza, nic na to nie poradzę. 

Severus, zamiast odpowiedzieć, przysuwa się nieznacznie, wciąż nie spuszczając mnie z oczu. Odsuwam od siebie kawę, by przypadkiem się nie rozlała i nachylam w jego stronę. 

Waham się tuż przy jego ustach. Czuję zbierającą się we mnie magię. Zaciskam powieki i wyciszam myśli. Ostatnio było cudownie. Nie mogę tego popsuć. Ruch powietrza zdradza, że się wycofał. Otwieram oczy i odsuwam się najdalej jak mogę. 

― Przepraszam, dziwnie się czuję ― mówię natychmiast. 

Już było lepiej. Może nie dobrze, ale popsułem wszystko, otwierając dziennik. Wiedziałem, czym się to skończy, ale wolałem tylko pogorszyć swój niestabilny stan, i po co? By znowu zanurzyć się w cierpieniu i bólu. 

Początkowo Severus nic nie mówi. Odwraca ode mnie głowę i patrzy na wyjście z salonu. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego Draco nie schodzi, musiał zwrócić jego uwagę hałas, czy rozmowa. 

― Severusie, przepraszam ― szepczę, wyciągając rękę. Znowu na mnie patrzy i ku mojej uldze, łapie ją, ściskając w uspokajającym geście. 

― Nie musisz przepraszać, durny chłopaku ― mówi, a kąciki jego ust drgają, zdradzając cisnący mu się na usta uśmiech. Wzdycham z ulgą, czując rozlewający się po moim umyśle spokój, ciszę. 

Mrugam. 

Próbuję zabrać rękę, ale trzyma zbyt mocno, kręcąc głową. To jego sprawka. 

― Nie mogę ― jęczę, a głowa zaczyna coraz bardziej mi ciążyć. Robi mi się ciemno przed oczami i czuję, jak obejmuje mnie ramionami, układając na kanapie. Nie mam jednak siły, by cokolwiek zrobić i dobrze wiem, że to bezcelowe. Pamiętam te wszystkie eliksiry nasenne, którymi faszerowano mnie w skrzydle szpitalnym i to, jak mocne były. 

― Odpoczywaj.


	9. Nikt

_Tak, wiem zawsze byłem nikim  
Wiem też, mogę zgasnąć bez słów   
Obojętność to spokój   
Jest jeszcze SUMIENIE   
W kilku prostych słowach _

_Cierpienie to nadzieja  
Nadzieja to krew   
Krew to życie   
Krew to życie   
Słowa we krwi   
Myśli we krwi   
Marzenia we krwi _

 

Wraz z powrotem świadomości mam wrażenie, jakbym się dusił. Szybko otwieram oczy i mrugam. Po omacku szukam okularów i dopiero, kiedy nieco się podnoszę, dostrzegam ich zarys na stoliku obok. Zakładam je. 

W pokoju, w którym się znajduję, panuje półmrok i chwilę zajmuje mi przypomnienie sobie ostatnich wydarzeń. 

_Cholera_. 

Mam ochotę zerwać się z kanapy i jak najszybciej uciec, kiedy moją uwagę przykuwa dźwięk. Ostrożnie obracam głowę i moim oczom ukazuje się siedzący nieopodal Draco. 

― Myślałem już, że nigdy się nie obudzisz ― mówi, a ja tylko przyglądam się mu uważnie. Nie widzę tego dziwnego światła, co dotychczas, zupełnie jakbym coś przegapił. Siadam zmieszany. 

― Która godzina? ― pytam, podnosząc się z kanapy. Przeciągam się i kręcę głową, bo dziwnie boli mnie kark. 

Mam ochotę zapalić. 

― Po dwunastej. 

To daje kilkanaście spokojnie przespanych godzin, zapewne więcej, niż przez cały ubiegły tydzień. 

Kiwam głową i rozglądam się w poszukiwaniu Severusa.

― Wyszedł. Powiedział, że możesz pójść do domu, kiedy się obudzisz. 

Nagle czuję się jakoś dziwnie. Może to coś w jego głosie, ale tak czy inaczej coś wydaje się być nie tak. Przez lata nauczyłem się już zauważać takie rzeczy. Patrzę na niego. 

― Miałeś jakieś wiadomości od matki? 

Nie patrzy na mnie, zamiast tego wykręca palce, kiedy odpowiada: 

― Tak, kilka dni temu dostałem od niej sowę. Ma się dobrze. 

Jest dziwnie spięty i zupełnie nie przypomina siebie podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania. W tej chwili jednak jedyną rzeczą zaprzątającą mój umysł jest znalezienie się w moim mieszkaniu. Wstaję. 

― Wkrótce was odwiedzę i mam nadzieję zamienić z tobą słowo, gdy do tego dojdzie. ― Uśmiecham się. ― Może wyskoczymy na piwo, jeśli będziesz chciał. 

Kiwa głową. 

― To dobry pomysł. Jeszcze trochę i oszaleję w tym pustym domu. Severus nie ma _aż tak_ dużej biblioteki, jak mu się wydaje, by zająć mnie na dłuższy czas. 

Parskam. 

― Nie pamiętam, byś za szkolnych czasów był amatorem czytania. 

― Wiesz, szkolna biblioteka nie zapewniała zbyt interesujących ksiąg. Przynajmniej nie w ogólnodostępnej części. 

No tak. Podejrzewam, że Severus ma pełno książek na temat czarnej magii i eliksirów, które bardziej interesują Dracona. Przychodzi mi do głowy, by poszukać czegoś interesującego; właściwie Grimmauld Place, z tego co pamiętam, miało pokaźną bibliotekę, przydałoby się coś z tym zrobić. Fakt, że tam nie mieszkam, nie musi być równoznaczny z tym, że nie będę korzystał z podobnych dobrodziejstw. 

― Pewnie tak. No nic, trzymaj się! 

*

Zupełnie tego nie przemyślałem. Pogoda jest nieciekawa, a ja nie mam żadnych pieniędzy. W końcu Draco nie wie, że praktycznie nie mogę się teleportować, więc dlaczego miałby się przejmować podobną kwestią. Cienka koszulka również nie pomaga. Zaciskam usta. 

Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki nie zacząłem o tym myśleć, ale odkąd się obudziłem, mój umysł był wolny od tego chaosu, który panował w nim ostatnimi czasy, a już szczególnie po sięgnięciu po dziennik. 

 

Zaciskam oczy, starając się odrzucić od siebie te myśli. Trudno, spacer nie zabił mnie wtedy, nie zabije i teraz. Może uda mi się później nawet teleportować kawałek, gdy już będę w miarę blisko. 

*

Szybko pokonuję kolejne ulice, coraz bardziej mam ochotę zapalić. Właściwie ostatnimi czasy jakoś robiłem to coraz rzadziej i nie mam w domu żadnej paczki. Czyli czekają mnie jeszcze dzisiaj zakupy. Wyśmienicie po prostu. 

Robi się coraz chłodniej, a czeka mnie jeszcze ładny kawał drogi. Poruszam palcami, by je trochę rozgrzać i wzdycham. 

Decyzja jest szybka i chociaż sam jestem nieco zaskoczony, nie próbuję nawet kłócić się sam ze sobą, gdy zawracam. I tak nie ma znaczenia, czy wrócę teraz, czy później, zapewne i tak będę musiał znaleźć sobie nowe lokum. Przyspieszam. 

*

Ostatnią prostą przetruchtałem i teraz pochylam się, opierając dłońmi o uda, by złapać oddech. Wstyd przyznać, ale ostatnimi czasy straciłem kondycję. Powinienem jakoś aktywnie zacząć spędzać czas, ja wiem, może chociaż poranne bieganie przed pracą, czy chodzenie na siłownię. Gdy jestem już blisko, dostrzegam Severusa, który musi rozmawiać z Draco, bo stoi plecami do mnie. Uśmiecham się do siebie na myśl o mężczyźnie. Będę musiał podziękować mu za wszystko… Mam nawet kilka pomysłów, jak mógłbym to zrobić. 

Podchodzę do drzwi i naciskam klamkę. O dziwo odskakuje i już po chwili jestem w środku. Przez chwilę nic nie słyszę, zupełnie jakby ktoś wyłączył dźwięk w telewizorze. Sam w pierwszym odruchu zamieram, ale ostatecznie zsuwam buty i wchodzę głębiej, kierując się do salonu. 

― Chyba coś słyszę. 

Dobiega mnie głos Dracona i niemal parskam. Aż się dziwię, że Severus nie ma domu obłożonego czarami monitorującymi, które już dawno powiedziałyby mu o mojej obecności. 

― Sprawdź. 

Severus.

Robię kilka kroków i w tym samym momencie, gdy sięgam do klamki, drzwi otwierają się zamaszyście, a ja zamieram. 

W jednej chwili cofam się, unosząc dłoń, a stojący przede mną mężczyzna gwiżdże. 

― Severusie, chyba mamy gościa. 

Rośnie we mnie złość. Nie, to nie złość. To szał. Krew szumi mi w uszach i czuję, że serce wali mi, jakby miało zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi. To nie może być prawda. Oni nie mogli… 

― Co do dia…

… mi tego zrobić. 

Na widok Severusa czuję, że się duszę. Otwieram usta, ale nie jestem w stanie nic powiedzieć. Podświadomie wiem, że moja klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada gwałtownie, jednak jednocześnie brakuje mi tlenu. Chcę stąd uciec, to nie może być prawda. 

― Ma jakąś zapaść? ― Dociera do mnie. 

― Zamknij się ― warczy, chyba Severus. Ktoś wyciąga rękę w moją stronę i po chwili słyszę syk bólu. _Nasza_ magia nie da mnie skrzywdzić. Czuję ją, otacza mnie niczym kokon. Jestem bezpieczny. 

W końcu mogę normalnie oddychać. Mrugam. Patrzy na mnie, ale nie jestem pewien, co widzę w jego oczach. Unosi dłoń, ale po chwili ją opuszcza. Zagradza mi drogę do salonu, ale ponad jego ramieniem widzę, że wciąż tam jest. Draco stoi przed nim. Zaatakuje mnie? 

― Narcyza nie żyje ― mówię cicho, a po jego minie widzę, że mnie okłamał, wtedy, przy aurorach. Kiwam głową. Oczywiście. 

Nie wiem co myśleć, co robić. Nie mam różdżki, ale to żaden problem. Myślę, że gdybym posłał patronusa po aurorów, pojawili by się po chwili i może mielibyśmy szansę na złapanie go. 

― Harry ― zaczyna, a ja walczę z chęcią spoliczkowania go. Jak mógł to zrobić. Pewnie świetnie się bawił przez cały ten czas. Merlinie, jestem idiotą. Unoszę rękę, by nie próbował kontynuować. Musi być coś na mojej twarzy, w moich oczach, bo zaciska wargi i odsuwa się. 

Dobiega mnie prychnięcie. 

Zaklęcie wzywające patronusa mam na końcu języka. Co mnie powstrzymuje? Wchodzę do salonu, a Draco napina mięśnie. 

― Odsuń się, Draco. 

― To mój ojciec, Harry ― warczy w odpowiedzi, a ja przytakuję. 

― Jestem pewien, że aurorzy to docenią. Powiedziałem: odsuń się. 

Ta zacięta mina. Czyżby to właśnie było jego prawdziwe oblicze? Jednak dałem się oszukać? Prycham. 

― Nie jesteś w stanie nic mi zrobić, _Draco_. Dla ciebie gorzej będzie, jeśli spróbujesz. 

Jednak te oczy mówią mi, że nie odpuści. Nie muszę rzucać zaklęć. Wystarczy, że podchodzę i go odpycham, moja magia robi resztę i młody Malfoy sapie ciężko z poziomu podłogi. Rozglądam się, przeczesując palcami włosy. Jaki piękny, rodzinny obrazek. 

Skupiam się na Malfoyu. Nie wyciągnął różdżki. Patrzy na mnie ze skupieniem. Wie, że jest zbyt późno, by mógł zrobić cokolwiek. 

Nagle czuję zaciskające się wokół mojej kostki palce i spoglądam na Dracona. 

― To mój ojciec, Harry ― powtarza i w pierwszej chwili jestem zaskoczony, że magia go nie odepchnęła. Widzę jednak, że zaczyna się krzywić. Walczy. 

― Puść mnie, on nie jest tego wart. ― Zwracam się do Malfoya: ― Nie mogę uwierzyć, że obaj okłamywali mnie dla ciebie. 

Nie odpowiada, tylko patrzy. To działa na mnie niczym płachta na byka. 

― Dostaniesz pocałunek i świat odetchnie ― warczę, podchodząc do niego bliżej. Draco i tak nie miał już siły dłużej mnie trzymać.

― Jakoś nie widzę tu żadnych aurorów ― kpi. Nienawidzę go. Jak ja go nienawidzę. 

― Harry, proszę. 

― Będą. ― Ignoruję Dracona. ― Miałeś swoją szansę, Malfoy. Trzeba było uciec, zamiast narażać syna i _przyjaciela_ na konsekwencje. 

― Harry… 

Odwracam się i kucam, by szarpnięciem postawić Draco na nogi. Patrzę mu prosto w oczy. 

― Ocaliłem ci wtedy życie. A ty mnie okłamałeś. Daj mi jeden. Cholerny. Powód!

― Wojna minęła, dlaczego więc i to nie może się skończyć? ― Draco podnosi głos. ― To mój ojciec, Harry ― kończy nieco łagodniej. ― Severus też zabijał, ale…

― Nie waż się porównywać go ― wskazuję ręką na stojącego nieopodal blondyna ― do Severusa! Był szpiegiem! Ryzykował życiem, by doprowadzić tę wojnę do końca! 

― Wiem, że mój ojciec mógłby być już dawno! Więc skoro powstrzymałeś to wówczas, nie odbieraj mi go teraz, kiedy wojna się skończyła. Jaki to ma sens?! ― Oddycha ciężko. ― Nie przeczę, że był gnojem, ale nie jest jedynym wojennym przestępcą, który nie został ukarany. Nie tylko on jest mordercą. 

Ach. Nie pokazuję, jak prawdziwe są dla mnie te słowa. Mnie nie sądzono, mi wręczono order za morderstwo. _Ja cię skazuję_... momentalnie przypominają mi się tamte procesy i ta wypełniająca mnie satysfakcja, kiedy czyniłem sprawiedliwość… ale, to nie jest sprawiedliwość. Nie tak naprawdę. Owszem, śmierciożercy mordowali, ale walczący po Jasnej Stronie robili to samo, a jeszcze im za to podziękowano. Mówi się o różnych pobudkach i ofiarach, ale wciąż ofiarami byli ludzie.

Potrząsam głową. To nie ma znaczenia. Oszukali mnie wszyscy. Dlaczego miałbym kogokolwiek słuchać?

Uparcie jednak wraca do mnie myśl, która zmusiła mnie _tamtej_ nocy by zwrócić się do Severusa z informacją o stanie Malfoya. Czy to, że nie pozwoliłem mu wówczas zdechnąć jest w porządku, czy miało to jakiś większy sens? Nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to był słuszny wybór. Jednak teraz to nie jest ta sama sytuacja. 

― Harry, wiem, że nie mam prawa cię o to prosić, jednak…

― Draco. 

Patrzę na Severusa. Podchodzi do nas, uparcie nie patrząc na nikogo poza mną. Zaciskam zęby, bo to jego kłamstwo boli mnie najbardziej. Naprawdę mu ufałem, ufam… 

― Chodź ze mną. ― Wyciąga w moim kierunku dłoń. Patrzę na niego nieufnie. Wzdycha i wyciąga z kieszeni różdżkę, po czym kieruje ją na Lucjusza. 

― _Incancerous_. 

Niespodziewający się tego Malfoy upada. Draco nie reaguje w żaden sposób. 

― Draco, idź do siebie. Lucjuszu… ― Severus patrzy na najwyraźniej niezadowolonego Malfoya. ― Niedługo wrócimy. 

Jeszcze raz niepewnie zerkam na wyciągniętą w moją stronę rękę. Draco przechodzi obok mnie, a po chwili już słyszę kroki na schodach. 

Czy mogę mu zaufać? Teoretycznie i tak nic mi nie zrobi, bo jeśli w jakiś sposób mi zagrozi, moja magia zareaguje. Wzdycham i podaję mu dłoń, a on ściska moje palce. Nie oddaję uścisku, zamiast tego daję mu się pociągnąć ku wyjściu. 

Gdy zamykam za sobą drzwi, rzucam na pokój czar monitorujący i dopiero, kiedy Severus wprowadza mnie do kuchni, ulegam emocjom. 

Łapię spazmatyczni powietrze i całym mną aż telepie, dlatego też osuwam się po ścianie i obejmuję kolana rękami. Nie wiem, co się dzieje, prawdopodobnie jest to efekt burzącej się dotychczas magii, a może to po prostu zwyczajna, ludzka reakcja na wstrząs. Sam nie jestem pewien. 

Czuję dłoń na ramieniu i po chwili Severus kuca przede mną. Zaciskam oczy. Nie chcę na niego patrzeć. Jego zdrada mnie pali. 

― Harry, spójrz na mnie ― szepcze i czuję jego chłodne palce na brodzie. Unoszę wzrok i naprawdę muszę ze sobą walczyć, by nie uciec przed tym dotykiem. 

To brudne. Niczym pocałunek Judasza. 

― Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić ― mówię, kręcąc głową. 

― Nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć. 

Parskam. 

― Jestem pewien, że nie. Nie spodziewałeś się, że kiedykolwiek będziesz musiał, co? ― Patrzę na niego wściekle. ― Wiedziałeś, że o niczym tak nie marzę, jak o tym, by go złapano. Powiedz mi, gdybym wczoraj się opanował, gdybym dał ci się poprowadzić ― krzywię się ― pieprzyłbyś mnie, wiedząc, że dzisiaj tu będzie? No powiedz. To pewnie musiało być zabawne, co? Dobrze się bawiliście?! ― Tracę nad sobą panowanie i krzyczę. 

Kiedy jednak patrzę w oczy Severusa, nie widzę tam pogardy. Ani niczego, czego mógłbym się spodziewać zobaczyć po tym, jak już znam prawdę. 

― Pewnie sobie na to zasłużyłem ― mówi w zamian. ― Pewnie już za późno ― waha się ― ale wiedz, że to nieprawda. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale obawiałem się…

― że nie przyjmę wiadomości z radością? No popatrz. Pomyśleć, że okłamałem dla was aurorów. Jestem takim idiotą… 

― Nie jesteś. 

Prycham. 

― To jak to nazwiesz?

Patrzę na niego z wyzwaniem, ale kiedy odpowiada, w jego oczach pojawia się dziwna miękkość. 

― Po prostu jesteś dobry. Lepszy niż inni. 

To boli. 

To tak cholernie boli. Przygryzam wargę i przymykam oczy. 

Gładzi mój policzek. 

― Przykro mi, że zniszczyłem to… _nas_ w taki sposób, Harry. 

Gwałtownie kiwam głową. 

― Mi też jest przykro ― szepczę i uciekam.


	10. Czas Nienawiści

_Kto powiedział nam, ze musimy walczyć?  
A kto,że bronić?   
Przeznaczenie rzuciło nieprawdę w twarz   
W oczy strach!   
Kto podpisał to przymierze krwi?   
Czy to było ludzkie?   
Ofiary z naszych ciał   
MYŚLĄCA ŚMIERĆ!!! _

_Złączeni myślami w koszmarnych snach  
Jesteśmy żołnierzami KŁAMSTW! _

_Świat przepełniony krwią..._

__  
Ból, który czuję, jest nie do zniesienia. Nie potrafię stwierdzić w tej chwili, co boli mnie bardziej; to ciągłe uczucie tęsknoty, które pozostawił za sobą Tom, czy świadomość, że człowiek, któremu zdecydowałem się zaufać, zdradził mnie w ten sposób. Zwłaszcza, że mimo wszystkiego, co się ostatnimi czasy działo, naprawdę zaczęło zależeć mi na tym czymś między nami. To nie było coś nowego, do czego musiałbym przywyknąć, a pogłębienie więzi z przeszłości.

Lubię myśleć, że dopiero po tych latach przeżyłem tyle, by nie być dłużej tym ślepo odważnym Gryfonem, którym Snape zdawał się tak gardzić. Czasami jednak wolałbym wrócić do tamtych czasów i przeżyć to wszystko jeszcze raz. Tym razem nie pozwoliłbym na taki bieg wydarzeń.

Ta myśl mnie ogłusza do tego stopnia, że przystaję. Mrugam, dopiero teraz orientując się, co się wokół mnie dzieje. Pada, a ja jestem zupełnie przemoczony. Woda spływa mi po twarzy, krople osadzają się na okularach, przysłaniając widok. Trzęsę się na całym ciele i nie jestem pewien, czym jest to spowodowane. Zimnem, złością? Czy może powoduje to świadomość tego jak bardzo mnie zdradzono. Rozglądam się, a kolejni ludzie przemykają mi przed oczami. Nie myślę już o tym, co właściwie chcę zrobić. Ta nowo odkryta świadomość, dopuszczenie jej do siebie na tyle blisko, by nie była wyłącznie echem rozpaczliwych myśli, sprawia, że chcę to poczuć. Znowu. I znowu. I jeszcze raz. 

Dlatego bez zastanowienia zaciskam powieki, skupiając swoją magię na teleportacji. Kiedy czuję, jak świat wiruje mi przed oczami, w uszach rozbrzmiewa krzyk. 

*

_Upadam z głuchym łoskotem na coś miękkiego, jednak nie mam odwagi otworzyć oczu, by sprawdzić, czym to jest. A raczej nie robię tego, dopóki nie czuję ruchu pod sobą. Odskakuję, obejmując się ramionami, jakby było mi zimno. Nie jest._

_Patrzę na podnoszącą się z ziemi postać i oddech zamiera mi w gardle. Tom. To naprawdę on._

_Serce wali mi w piersi, kiedy rozglądam się, próbując zrozumieć, gdzie jestem. Znam tę polanę. Jesteśmy otoczeni białymi kwiatami, a od pobliskich drzew dociera do mnie kojący szum._

_― Tom? ― szepczę i ten patrzy na mnie. Kiedy się zbliża, widzę miękkość w jego spojrzeniu. ― Gdzie jesteśmy, Tom? ― pytam, dopadając do niego w dwóch krokach. Czuję łzy zbierające się pod powiekami, gdy dotykam jego chłodnego ciała. Jest za zimny; przylegam do niego, próbując jakoś go rozgrzać. ― Co my tu robimy, Tom? ― dopytuję, gdy czuję na swojej twarzy coś mokrego. W pierwszej chwili myślę, że to deszcz. Unoszę więc głowę, jednak nie widzę żadnych kropel._

_Dopiero głębokie westchnięcie i obejmujące mnie ręce zmuszają mnie, bym spojrzał na niego. Zamieram z szeroko otwartymi oczami._

_To niemożliwe._

_Nie Tom._

_― Tom Riddle nigdy nie płacze ― szepczę, stając na palcach, by dotknąć ustami jego wilgotnego policzka. ― Nawet, kiedy ból go rozdziera. ― Przesuwam wargami po wilgotnej skórze, zlizując jego słone łzy. Nienawidzę myśli, by Tom miał cierpieć. Każdy, ale nie on._

_― Harry._

_Drgam. Odsuwam się od niego na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy._

_― Tom? ― pytam, widząc, że bije się z myślami._

_― Przepraszam ― szepcze tylko i nagle czuję wilgoć na wysokości mojej klatki piersiowej. Spanikowany patrzę w dół i widzę, jak nasze koszulki przesiąkają krwią w miejscu, gdzie nasze ciała przebija ostrze._

_Co?_

_Nagle czuję okropny ból, jednak zamiast to szepczę, wplatając palce we włosy chłopaka. Cierpienie, które widzę na jego twarzy sprawia, że czuję rosnącą w mojej piersi wściekłość._

_― Tom Riddle nigdy nie krzyczy. Nawet, kiedy ból go rozdziera ― mówię tym razem. Gdy tkwiący w moim ciele metal zaczyna się wysuwać, ból tylko się wzmaga. Nogi uginają się pode mną i wkrótce obaj upadamy. Przed oczami pojawiają mi się mroczki i czuję jakieś uderzenie. Nie potrafię nic zobaczyć, ale mam wrażenie, że na granicy świadomości słyszę krzyki. Na ślepo przyciągam do siebie bliżej ciało Toma. Nie rozdzielą nas. Nie znowu. Słyszę śmiech i zmuszam się, by spojrzeć na naszego kata._

_Krzyczę._

_To jestem ja._

_Moje oczy są zielone._

* 

Nabieram gwałtownie powietrza i krztuszę się, przekręcając głowę w bok. Drżę na całym ciele i czuję zbierające we mnie mdłości. Próbuję zamrugać, ale mam wrażenie, jakby moje powieki były koszmarnie ciężkie. Biorę kolejny świszczący oddech i macam na oślep. Nie czuję dłużej trawy, zniknął Tom. Zaczynam się trząść. Nie znowu, błagam, nie znowu. Tym razem miałem go uratować. Albo umrzeć razem z nim.

― Potter. 

Zamieram. To niemożliwe. To nie może być prawda. Jak mnie dopadł?!

Zmuszam się do uniesienia powiek, ale pokój wiruje mi przed oczami, a ciało spina się, gdy wymiotuję. Najwyraźniej robię to kolejny raz, bo w moim żołądku niewiele już pozostało, jedynie trochę żółci. Próbuję się podnieść na trzęsących nogach. Do moich nozdrzy dociera słodkawy zapach i kolejne torsje wstrząsają moim ciałem, ponownie ściągając mnie do parkietu. 

― Skończyłeś? 

Nie. Chcę się już obudzić. Chcę wrócić do Toma, znowu poczuć jego bliskość i… _To był kolejny sen_ , dociera do mnie. Severus mnie zdradził. Draco mnie zdradził. A teraz on tu jest. 

W ustach czuję kwaskowaty posmak i próbuję wypluć trochę śliny. Skoro i tak Malfoy mnie już widział, co to robi za różnicę. Byłem głupi, jeśli go zostawiłem. Mogłem wezwać aurorów, cokolwiek. A nie ponownie pozwolić mu odejść. 

― Malfoy ― syczę nienawistnie, kiedy w końcu mam pewność, że zmiana pozycji nie wywoła we mnie kolejnych mdłości. 

― Nareszcie, panie Potter. Już myślałem, że się ciebie nie doczekam. ― W jego głosie pobrzmiewa zadziwiająca kpina, biorąc pod uwagę, że gdy widzieliśmy się ostatnio to on leżał związany na ziemi. 

Wstaję i macham dłonią, by uprzątnąć bałagan, który narobiłem. 

Rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu, próbując odkryć, co mnie czeka. Jena rzecz natychmiast przykuwa moją uwagę; dziennik Toma Riddle’a, który leży na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zamieram. 

― Po co to robisz? ― pytam.― Po prostu mnie zabij!

― Och, nie. To tak nie działa, panie Potter. Nie po to tu przyszedłem ― mówi, po czym zbliża się o krok i przesuwa nogą dziennik w moją stronę. ― No, niech pan go weźmie ― zachęca, kucając przede mną. Nasze oczy znajdują się na równym poziomie, gdy wyciąga dłoń i łapie moją brodę w żelazny uścisk. ― Nigdy nie potrafiłem zrozumieć tego, co się z nim działo. Potter. ― Drgam, wiedząc o kim mówi. Nie chcę tego słuchać. On też go nienawidził. Gardzę nim. Jak wszystkimi innymi Śmierciożercami. ― Chociaż to ukrywał, uczyniłeś go słabym, Potter. Ale nie pozostał ci dłużny, prawda? ― Śmieje się, odpychając mnie od siebie. Sięga po dziennik, a moje oczy śledzą każdy jego ruch. ― Mogłem go wtedy zabić. Myślę, że przy pomocy kilku innych Śmierciożerców, nie stanowiłoby to problemu. Nie, kiedy go tak osłabiłeś. Odebrałeś mu wszystko, co go definiowało przez te wszystkie lata. Splugawiłeś go! ― kończy niemal krzycząc. 

Cofam się o krok, jednak widok dziennika w jego dłoni skutecznie mnie rozprasza. Nie ma prawa go dotykać. Docierają do mnie jego słowa i wiem, że pozostawał wierny Tomowi do końca. Mam się po nim czegoś spodziewać? Mam sie go bać?

― I Czarny Pan zginął. Z twojej ręki. ― Przekrzywia głowę, wodząc wskazującym palcem lewej dłoni po okładce byłego horkruksa. ― Powiedz mi, jakie to było uczucie? Pamiętam, jak kazał mi przenieść cię do wioski. Cuchnąłeś nim. Wiedziałem co między wami zaszło. ― Zaśmiał się. ― Jednak inni nigdy się nie dowiedzieli. Dlaczego więc ja? ― pyta, a ja czuję jego palce na swoim policzku. Czuję obrzydzenie od tego dotyku. Nie ma prawa mnie dotykać. Biorę głęboki wdech i napędzany złością sięgam po moją własność. Kiedy mam go w dłoni, odskakuję od mężczyzny i pozwalam naszej magii mnie chronić. 

Malfoy nie wygląda jednak na zaskoczonego, gdy nie spuszczając mnie z oczu, siada z powrotem na moim łóżku. 

― Odpowiedziałem sobie na to pytanie już dawno. ― Westchnął. ― Patrząc na ciebie, zastanawiam się, na co liczy Severus. Biedak, wciąż się oszukuje co do waszej więzi i nieważne, ile razy mu to powtarzałem, nie słucha. ― Nagle odwraca głowę w stronę okna, jakby stracił mną zainteresowanie. Czekam w ciszy na to, co wydarzy się dalej a nieprzyjemny uścisk w klatce piersiowej nie pozwala zapomnieć mi emocji, które malowały się na twarzy Severusa, nim odszedłem. ― A teraz widzę na własne oczy, jak beznadziejny się stałeś. Powiedz mi ― nagle znowu na mnie patrzy tym swoim przeszywającym spojrzeniem ― jak często to sobie robisz? Jak często brniesz do granic, by sięgnąć po waszą więź, którą niemal zniszczyłeś? ― Mrugam, nie do końca wiedząc, o czym mówi. Dostrzega to i widzę na jego twarzy zadowolony uśmiech. ― Więc nie masz pojęcia? Och, to wiele wyjaśnia. 

Jakie niemal. Jakie niemal? Patrzę na dziennik w swoich dłoniach i zaciskam na nim mocniej palce. Odprężam się, czując, jak przechodzi mnie dreszcz, na kontakt z dziennikiem. Mam ochotę go otworzyć. Gdyby nie Malfoy… 

― Dokładnie, panie Potter. Myślę, że wystarczy na dzisiaj ― mówi i nagle się podnosi. Z opóźnieniem dociera do mnie, że zamierza stąd wyjść. Zrywam się na równe nogi, chociaż kręci mi się w głowie. 

― Co?!

― Do zobaczenia. 

― Nie! ― Dopadam go, szarpiąc za ramię. Przeszywa mnie wzrokiem, ale podejmuję wyzwanie. Wciąż nie wiem najważniejszego. ― Czego ode mnie chcesz? ― szepczę. 

Coś zmienia się na jego twarzy, mięknie w jego spojrzeniu. 

― Chcę Draco. 

Tego się nie spodziewam. 

― Przecież jest u Snape’a. Jak się domyślam, często go widujesz. ― Nawet nie udaje, po prostu mi przytakuje. 

― Widzisz, nie zamierzam jednak dłużej uciekać. To męczące. Mam dom we Francji i zapewnioną nietykalność. To tam spędzam większość czasu, jednak chcę mieć syna przy sobie. Nie zamierzam czekać na dalsze decyzje Ministerstwa, bo wiem jak działa. Nie będą chcieli go stąd wypuścić. 

Marszczę brwi, próbując przetworzyć wszystko, co powiedział. Chyba nie do końca podążam za jego tokiem rozumowania. 

― Nie mogę już nic więcej zrobić ― mówię w końcu. 

Jego oczy błyszczą, kiedy na mnie patrzy. 

― A właśnie, że możesz. 

*

Siedzę na podłodze jeszcze długie minuty po tym, jak mężczyzna wychodzi. Nie kłopoczę się nawet wznoszeniem barier nad moim mieszkaniem, skoro człowiek, przed którym się tutaj ukrywam, doskonale wie o tym miejscu. Nie wiem jak on to sobie wyobraża. A raczej doskonale wiem. Chce, bym przeprowadził Dracona przez granicę, gdzie obaj byliby nietykalni. Zaciskam zęby i mam ochotę przekląć durne ministerstwa, które nie potrafią ze sobą wpsółpracować. Może w przeciwnym razie ta wojna również szybciej by się skończyła i nie pociągnęła za sobą tak wielu ofiar. Jedynym pocieszeniem tak naprawdę jest to, że niektórzy Śmierciożercy zostawali wysyłani w różne zakątki Europy na misję; domyślam się, że Lucjusz nie był jednym z nich, a przynajmniej nie dał się zauważyć. 

Uderzam pięścią o parkiet. 

Nie chcę do końca życia widzieć wśród nie złapanych Śmierciożerców nazwiska tego człowieka. Nienawidzę go za tak wiele rzeczy. Nienawidzę go za to, co zrobił własnej rodzinie. Narcyza nie żyje. Przygryzam wargę, by nie wrzasnąć. Żałuję, że nie widział Draco w takim stanie jak ja, gdy zabrałem go z Ministerstwa. Może wówczas przynajmniej dotarłby do niego ogrom zbrodni, jakie popełnił względem własnej rodziny. 

Draco miał rację. Ta wojna stworzyła wielu morderców. Stworzyła mnie. 

*

Od godziny niezmiennie wpatruję się w leżący przede mną dziennik. Z jednej strony pragnę go otworzyć i poczuć coś innego poza tą rozpaczliwą tęsknotą i zdradą. Z drugiej jednak nie jestem pewien, do czego kontakt z dziennikiem mógłby mnie pchnąć. 

Dlaczego Severus musiał mi to zrobić.

Odchylam głowę i opieram ją o ścianę za mną. Przypominam sobie dotyk jego dłoni na moim policzku i to spojrzenie. Wiem, że wbrew jego słowom, to nie będzie jeszcze koniec. Nie pozostał mi nikt i kiedy już uda mi się pozbierać, będę chciał z nim porozmawiać. Co prawda gdzieś tam dźwięczy mi w umyśle myśl, że może Snape odetchnął. Że to wszystko było tylko po to, by Malfoy mógł się do mnie zbliżyć. Ale wówczas przypominam sobie dotyk jego warg i ten płomień w oczach. Nie wierzę. Po prostu nie wierzę, by to o to w tym wszystkim chodziło. 

Zastanawiam się nad sytuacją, w której sam się znalazłem i mógłbym to do niej przyrównać. Jednak jedynym, kogo ukrywałem przez te wszystkie lata, był Tom. I wiem, że dla nikogo nie potrafiłbym z niego zrezygnować. 

Czy to wszystko było kłamstwem, czy jednak jest w tym coś więcej? 

Nie dowiem się tego, dopóki z nim nie porozmawiam, a teraz nie mam na to siły. Zamykam oczy i widzę pod powiekami polanę pełną kwiatów. Przesuwam się nieco, aż czuję pod palcami gładki grzbiet dziennika. Czy mam odwagę znowu w tym utonąć? 

Znam odpowiedź. 

Pochylam się bardziej w jego stronę i już mam otworzyć swój umysł na wspomnienia, gdy rozlega się pukanie.


	11. NieRaj

_Bo tutaj jest strach!  
To jest twój lęk przed sobą...   
To jest twój plon - świat w oceanie krwi!   
Bo tutaj jest krew!   
Tutaj jest płacz żałoby!   
Tutaj jest śmierć!   
Świat w oceanie łez! _

Zamieram, a przez moją głowę przebiega momentalnie morze myśli i naiwnych wizji tego, co się zaraz wydarzy. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego pozwalam sobie na taką głupotę, ale wyobrażam sobie, że to Severus. Że słowa, którymi mnie pożegnał, nie są jednak wszystkim, co ma do powiedzenia w tej sytuacji, że chce walczyć o coś, na czego działanie nie potrafię dać mu gwarancji. A może nigdy nie mogłem? 

Nie poruszam się z dłonią zawieszoną nad dziennikiem Toma. 

Czy dawanie sobie takiej nadziei ma w ogóle jakiś sens? To nie może być Severus i dobrze o tym wiem. Więc kto? 

Podnoszę się na drżących nogach, przymykając na chwilę powieki. Wyobrażam sobie, co bym poczuł, gdybym po otworzeniu drzwi znalazł go przed sobą. Jak bym zareagował; czy odetchnąłbym z ulgą, czy mój żołądek zacisnąłby się na myśl o tym, co dopiero się wydarzyło. Nazwałbym się słabym i sam zrobił krok do przodu, wchodząc w jego kłamliwe objęcia czy zatrzasnąłbym drzwi. A może to on wykonałby pierwszy ruch. Nie przeprosiłby. Tego jestem pewien. Czy by mnie dotknął? Tylko po to, by skupić na sobie moją uwagę, zacisnąłby palce na mojej szczęce, nie pozwalając odwrócić wzroku. Sam nie wiem. 

Robię krok i waham się. Patrzę za siebie i przy niewielkiej pomocy magii, przesuwam dziennik pod łóżko tak, by nie był widoczny. 

Pukanie rozlega się ponownie i jeszcze na długo po tym jak zamiera, odbija się echem w mojej głowie. Analizuję uderzenia, starając się dzięki nim rozpoznać, kto to jest. Są powolne, dokładne. Cztery. Sąsiedzi tak nie pukają. Ich uderzenia zawsze są szybkie, nerwowe. Nieważne, czy łudzą się, że kupisz od nich towar, czy liczą na to, że pożyczysz im cukier. Ten ktoś przyszedł tu specjalnie dla mnie. Ma czas. To dobrze, bo ja też. 

Podchodzę bliżej i łapię się na tym, że napinam mięśnie w oczekiwaniu. To głupie. Tak samo jak moja drżąca ręka czy wzburzona magia, po którą nawet nie wiem, kiedy sięgnąłem. Ważne, że chociaż w niewielkim stopniu czuję się dzięki niej mniej samotny. Myślę, że nawet zawód za otwartymi drzwiami nie będzie dla mnie tak ciężki, kiedy będę czuł jej obecność. Mojej magii. _Jego_. 

Jestem już przy samych drzwiach, gdy znowu cudza pięść spotyka się z nieco chropowatym drewnem. Znowu cztery uderzenia. Robię ostrożny krok i nachylam się, by przyłożyć ucho do drzwi. Nasłuchuję, wstrzymując oddech. Przez chwilę nic nie słyszę, kiedy nagle rozbrzmiewają kroki. Jeden, drugi, trzeci, czwarty i schodek. 

Szarpnięciem otwieram drzwi i wypadam na korytarz. Zwabiony hałasem mężczyzna zawraca i przez chwilę patrzymy na siebie. Cisza, jaka zalega nie jest niezręczna. Jest napięta, ciężka, pełna oczekiwania i niewypowiedzianych słów. 

Nagle zapominam o wszystkich scenariuszach, które stworzyłem w drodze do drzwi. Liczy się tylko stojący przede mną mężczyzna i jego potargane włosy, zupełnie jakby ktoś kilkakrotnie przeczesał je palcami niekoniecznie w jednym kierunku. 

― Harry ― mówi cicho, a ja zaciskam wargi. Cofam się, czując jak mój oddech przyspiesza. Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę odetchnąć z ulgą. Czy może jednak jestem zawiedziony. 

Wracam do mieszkania, a on podąża za mną. Staję przed oknem, kiedy drzwi zatrzaskują się za nim. Nie jest ostrożny czy delikatny.Staje przy mnie i kątem oka widzę, że wyciąga dłoń jak wtedy w kuchni, ale nie dotyka mnie. Zamiast tego zawiesza ją tuż przy moim policzku, dając mi wybór. Zerkam pod kanapę. Potem unoszę wzrok na jego twarz. 

Jego wargi są zaciśnięte, a mięśnie twarzy napięte. Widać, że czeka na moją decyzję i nieważne co zrobię, zaakceptuje to. 

― Nie rozumiem dlaczego ― mówię. 

Siłą powstrzymuję się przed zbliżeniem do niego, dania mu tego, czego chce. Tym razem jednak nie potrafię. Nie jestem pewien, czy wytrzymałbym, gdyby jego zapach mnie teraz osaczył. Nie wiem, czy magia by się nie zbuntowała przeciwko niemu. 

Wzdycha. 

― Bez względu na to, jak na to patrzysz, nie jest gorszym człowiekiem ode mnie ― mówi Snape, a ja kręcę głową. 

― Nieprawda. 

― Był Śmierciożercą jak my wszyscy. Zabijał jak każdy z nas. 

― Nie jesteście tacy sami! ― mówię ostro, parząc na niego. Odtrącam jego dłoń. 

Coś zmienia się na jego twarzy i odsuwa się. Śledzę uważnie jego ruchy, kiedy zbliża się do łóżka i siada na nim. 

― Bez względu na to, jak bardzo byś nie zaprzeczał, to się nie zmieni ― mówi i podciąga rękaw szaty. ― To dowód moich zbrodni. I nic nie będzie w stanie go wymazać. Ani twoje zaprzeczenie, ani moja praca na rzecz Zakonu. Nic.

Czuję narastającą złość. Podchodzę do niego i łapię go za przedramię, czując dreszcz w momencie, gdy dotykam znaku. 

― Każdy z was miał wybór. Ci, którzy podjęli zły, zostali ukarani. Dlaczego on nie miałby? 

Czuję lekkie szarpnięcie, kiedy próbuje wyrwać swoją rękę, ale jestem nieustępliwy. To musi zostać w końcu zrobione. 

― Przestań ― warczy, po czym bierze głęboki wdech. ― Kiedyś przyszedłeś do mnie, każąc go uratować. Pamiętasz to? ― Marszczy brwi. ― To było już po wydarzaniach z ministerstwa. Myślałem, że dorosłeś, ale twoja nienawiść wydaje się bezpodstawna. Poza tym, nie jest jedynym nieukaranym mordercą ― kończy spokojnie a dłoń, którą kładzie na mojej trzymającej mroczny znak jest ciepła. ― Nienawidzę tego, że cię oszukiwałem. Ale nie wydałbym go. 

Patrzę na niego uważnie. Mocniej zaciskam palce na jego przedramieniu. Nie ma _musiałem cię oszukiwać_. Cieszę się, że chociaż nie udaje, iż to nie był jego własny wybór. Jakoś mi lżej z tą myślą. 

― Nie byłeś w stanie go zdradzić. A mnie już tak, Severusie? Dlaczego? Powiedz mi, dlaczego. ― Głos mi się łamie. Oddycham ciężko. ― Dlaczego zrobiłeś mi to, wiedząc to wszystko? Po tym, co ci powiedziałem? Co sam widziałeś. 

― Jeśli chodzi o Lucjusza, ja… ― waha się i uścisk jego dłoni na moje również się zwiększa. ― Zrobiłbym to znowu. Draco powinien mieć ojca. Stracił już matkę. A Lucjusz robił to, co uważał za słuszne. Tu nie chodzi o ciebie, Harry. Nie mogłem wybierać między wami. On nie zasługuje na śmierć. 

Myślę o wszystkim, co wiem. O wszystkich powodach dla których tak bardzo chciałbym widzieć go martwym. O dzienniku pod łóżkiem i w końcu dopuszczam do siebie myśl, którą zakopałem głęboko na dnie mojego umysłu. Powód, dla którego tak bardzo nienawidzę Lucjusza. 

On wiedział. 

Nigdy nie potrafiłem pogodzić się z myślą, że wiedział ktoś oprócz mnie i Voldemorta. Może i Malfoy nie miał pełnego obrazu, ale dzisiaj potwierdził tylko to, co już wcześniej myślałem. Wiedział wystarczająco dużo, by stać się dla mnie zagrożeniem jeszcze większym niż był dotychczas. Każdy ma swoje tajemnice. O wiele gorsze jednak są te, które musisz z kimś dzielić. 

Malfoy wie co zrobiłem. Jednak póki co mnie nie zdradził. Nie wyjawił prawdy Severusowi i sam nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Właściwie, mógł zrobić z tą wiedzą wszystko. Teraz i wcześniej. Co mogło go powstrzymać? Przecież nie dług życia, nie kiedy Narcyza mnie ocaliła. 

Marszczę brwi, rozluźniając swój uścisk na dłoni Snape’a. Co mogło go zmusić, by zachował tę wiedzę dla siebie. Nawet teraz. 

Nagle coś do mnie dociera. Przypominam sobie co podsłuchałem pewnego wieczoru pod gabinetem Dumbledore’a. Te słowa długo dźwięczały w mojej głowie… _Gdybym zmusił cię wtedy do przysięgi, ona by żyła! A tak, wierząc twojemu słowy, zostałem z niczym!_. 

_Och nie_. 

Przełykam ślinę, odnajdując spojrzenie Severusa. Teraz, z tą nową wiedzą, wszystko zaczyna nabierać sensu. Wszystko. Zaczynam się trząść. 

― Harry? 

Kręcę gwałtownie głową. Wiem, że muszę się uspokoić, jeżeli nie chcę się przed nim zdradzić. A teraz wiem już, że nie mogę. Teraz nie mam już nic do stracenia. 

Potrząsam głową, zmuszając swoje usta do uśmiechu. Patrzę na Severusa i wypuszczam powietrze. 

― Masz rację. Również jestem mordercą i nic tego nie zmieni. Ja… myślę, że mogę z tym żyć. ― Kłamstwo. 

― Dobrze się czujesz? ― Jest coś takiego w jego głosie… Jest jakiś dziwny. Wolałbym, żeby kpił. Nienawidzę, kiedy się nade mną lituje. Nie potrzebuję tego. 

Mały naiwny Potter. Głupi Potter. Zmanipulowany Potter. Martwy Potter. 

― Tak, w porządku. Nie otrząsnąłem się chyba jeszcze, jestem trochę zmęczony. 

Dopiero teraz uświadamiam sobie, że moja ręka zwisa bez celu przy moim boku, a Snape krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. 

― Pójdę w takim razie ― rzuca, ale nie podnosi się. Patrzy na mnie. Czeka. Kręcę głową. 

― Nie, w porządku. Myślę… myślę, że cię potrzebuję. ― Śmieję się niewesoło. ― Znowu taki jestem, prawda? Jak ten wystraszony, słaby dzieciak, który pojawiał się nocami w twoich komnatach. Żałosny. 

― Nie jesteś żałosny ― warczy, łapiąc mnie za podbródek. ― Po prostu skończ się nad sobą użalać.

Kiwam głową i zaczynam się śmiać. To chyba etap histerii i chciałbym się schować. Jego dłoń jednak jest nieustępliwa. 

― Wiem. To trochę dużo… Dawno nie miałem już tyle na głowie. Muszę zapalić ― mamroczę i przypominam sobie, że przecież nie kupiłem papierosów. Patrzę na niego. ― Kupiłbyś mi paczkę? Jakichkolwiek, niedaleko jest sklep. Ja… nie mogę się teleportować. A naprawdę tego potrzebuję, okej? ― plączę się. Myślałem, że już dawno przeszedłem etap robienia z siebie ofiary. Najwyraźniej w świetle nowych rewelacji, nie wychodzi mi to już tak dobrze. 

Snape patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie, ale kiwa głową. Przewracam oczami. 

― Musisz mnie puścić, jeśli mam dać ci drobne. 

Z ociąganiem zabiera dłoń, zupełnie jakby miało to równać się z jakąś przegraną. Wzdycham i odwracam się do niego plecami, szybko zastanawiając się, gdzie mogę mieć pieniądze. 

Zaglądam do łazienki i znajduję je na półce nad zlewem. Wzruszam ramionami i wracam, czując na sobie jego wzrok. Bez słowa podaję mu pieniądze; nie mam nawet swoich ulubionych.

― Papierosy ― mówię, kiwając w stronę drzwi. Wydaje mi się, albo na jego twarzy przez chwilę pojawia się coś na kształt uśmiechu. Znika jednak równie szybko, a ja obserwuję zamykające się za nim drzwi. 

Siadam na łóżko, patrząc w przestrzeń. 

Czy naprawdę to nic takiego? Ta zdrada boli, bardziej niż jakakolwiek inna już od dawna. Mimo to rozumiem go. Teraz, kiedy emocje już nieco opadły, uświadamiam sobie, że zrobiłem to samo. Robiłem to latami. Oszukiwałem cały czarodziejski świat, lgnąc do Czarnego Pana. 

_― Boisz się mnie?_

_― Nie, Tom. Boję się tylko siebie.  
_

Drżę na to wspomnienie. Przymykam powieki, starając się przywołać to wspomnienie. Dotyk jego warg, jego języka.

Wciągam ze świstem powietrze. 

Nie. Teraz jest Severus. Tom, Voldemort, odszedł. 

_I chce, byś do niego dołączył_. 

Wzdrygam się. Jestem ciekawy, kiedy Malfoy znowu po mnie przyjdzie. Nie jestem pewien, czy mam siłę dalej przed nim uciekać. I po co? I tak znowu mnie znajdzie. Będzie mnie śledził, to nietrudne, kiedy ktoś nie może się teleportować. Znajdzie mnie. Albo będzie na mnie czekał. Teraz już wiem, że nic nie powie, ale nie sprawia to jednak, że chcę go się w mniejszym stopniu pozbyć niż wcześniej. Jest rysą na szkle rzeczywistości, którą chciałbym stworzyć. Mojego świata. Jest skazą, której nie pozbędę się za darmo. A gdy już to się stanie, ten świat się rozpadnie. 

Przełykam gorycz i próbuję zmusić się do uśmiechu. Severus powinien zaraz wrócić. 

*

Leżę na brzuchu, kiedy dobiega mnie pukanie. Po chwili drzwi uchylają się i Severus powoli wchodzi do środka. Ogarnia wzrokiem pomieszczenie i widzę moment, w którym mnie dostrzega. Rzuca mi paczkę papierosów. Patrzę na nią przez chwilę, ale decyduję się z tym poczekać. Mało kto lubi zapach dymu. 

― Dzięki. 

Nie podnoszę się, a on nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu. Przez chwilę patrzymy na siebie i jestem pewien, że czeka na moją reakcję. Na jakieś przyzwolenie, czy cokolwiek. 

― Nie sądzę, bym znowu ci tak zaufał ― mówię niemal szeptem. Mam ochotę odwrócić wzrok, gdy czuję gorąco na twarzy na wskutek jego uważnego spojrzenia. 

― Nie, oczywiście, że nie ― odpowiada, a ja patrzę na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. ― Nie ufasz mi, a przynajmniej nie tak, jakbym tego chciał. Odkąd wróciłeś. 

W pierwszej chwili chcę zaoponować, ale uzmysławiam sobie, o czym mówi. Nigdy nie powiedziałem mu, gdzie mieszkam. Właściwie dopuściłem go do siebie tylko w pewnym stopniu. Nie miał pojęcia co tak naprawdę się ze mną dzieje. O koszmarach. Nie wie o Tomie. 

Poczucie winy spływa po mnie dreszczem. Właściwie… to coś między nami nie jest na tyle silne, nie było w tym zbyt wielkiego zaufania, nie wiemy o sobie zbyt wiele… Nie miałem tak naprawdę prawa niczego oczekiwać. Owszem, mógł mi powiedzieć. Ale z drugiej strony, nie miał obowiązku. 

― Wiem. Przepraszam. ― Chowam twarz w pościeli. Chciałbym, by pachniała świeżością, wiosennym wiatrem i delikatnym płynem. Nie pamiętam, kiedy tak było. 

Słyszę zbliżające się do mnie kroki, ale nie podnoszę głowy. Nawet, kiedy czuję uginający się pode mną materac i dotyk dłoni na plecach. 

― Przepraszanie do nas nie pasuje, panie Potter. 

Parskam, słysząc jego ton. Przekręcam się nieco, by móc na niego spojrzeć. 

― Masz rację. 

― Nic się nie zmieni. ― Nie pyta, stwierdza. 

― Nie sądzę, bym potrafił powiedzieć ci o niektórych rzeczach… ― Waham się. ― Chciałbym mieć kogoś, komu mógłbym zaufać. Samotność we dwoje może być znośniejsza


	12. Psi

_Hej, zanim powiesz mi, że...  
Jestem nikim  
Wiedz, że prawdziwy mam skarb  
Za śmietnikiem  
Mam tu materac i szkło...  
Przez nie widzę świat,  
Który zmienił mój los...  
W pieskie życie...  
Pieski los...  
Lizać rękę, która rani...  
Dobry nos...  
Tu nie znaczy...  
Nic._

Od pożegnania, które od biedy nazywam niezręcznym, mija już czwarty pełen ciszy dzień. Właściwie wyjścia do pracy stanowią dla mnie odskocznię od ciągłej analizy ostatnich wydarzeń, jako że nawet przepisywanie grubych ksiąg wymaga pewnego skupienia. Są to też jedyne chwile, kiedy mogę chociaż w niewielkim stopniu oderwać się od niepokojącej myśli, która zakradła się do mojego umysłu na krótko po wyjściu Severusa. 

Spowodowane było to przede wszystkim _rozmową_ z Malfoyem, jeżeli w ogóle można było tak to nazwać. Zaledwie te kilka dni wystarczyło, by złość, którą czułem wobec całej tej sytuacji, chociaż w pewnym stopniu zelżała. Może miało to coś wspólnego z wnioskami, które poczyniłem i wizją końca, uparcie wracającą do mnie nocami. 

Dzisiaj jestem wyjątkowo niespokojny i sam nie jestem pewien, co jest tego przyczyną. Magia burzy się we mnie, a nawet jeszcze na dobre nie rozpocząłem dnia, by miało co mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi. Powiedziałbym raczej, że po dobrze przespanej nocy bez koszmarów, powinienem czuć się wypoczęty bardziej niż przez kilka ostatnich tygodni. Najwyraźniej jednak myliłem się i to właśnie one pozwalają mi dłużej cieszyć się względną równowagą w moim umyśle. 

W ciągu tych czterech dni nie kontaktowałem się z Severusem; nie sprawiło to jednak, bym o nim nie myślał. Wręcz przeciwnie, zdążyłem już kilkukrotnie mieć ochotę sięgnąć po pióro i nakreślić kilka słów, w których wyjaśniłbym, dlaczego jestem tak wielkim tchórzem, by odrzucić to wszystko, co mi oferował. Z drugiej jednak strony odnoszę nieodparte wrażenie, mimo tego, co mu powiedziałem, że to, co próbujemy udawać, że tworzymy, nie ma przyszłości. Przeraża mnie to; jest to kolejny element wymarzonego życia, po który zwyczajnie nie potrafię sięgnąć, gdy już stało się to możliwe. Powiedziałbym, że to nieco rozczarowujące. Chociaż, gdyby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, nie sądzę, bym waśnie to czuł. 

Tu nawet nie chodzi o nas, o niego. Po prostu o mnie, o to co czuję, a czego nie. Czego we mnie nie ma i nie będzie. Wiem, że jestem w stanie to pociągnąć. Z całą pewnością mogę czerpać przyjemność z tej relacji i doceniać to, co dla mnie robi. I widzieć, czego nie. Czego nigdy nie ma w jego słowach i gestach, a dzięki czemu wiem tylko, że jest prawdziwe. I to właśnie za to, dzisiaj, go cenię najbardziej. Dawna fascynacja, którą starałem się w sobie na nowo obudzić, wydaje się odejść bezpowrotnie, mimo tego, co mi się wydawało. Skłamałbym, gdybym udawał, że nie wiem, co jest tego przyczyną. Próbowałem, jednak sięgnięcie po dziennik na nowo obudziło we mnie wszystko, sprawiło, że poczułem, jakby to była prawda. 

Dziennik. 

Mam wrażenie, że przeoczyłem coś niezwykle ważnego, na co naprowadził mnie dopiero Malfoy. _Niemal zniszczyłem więź_ , jednak skąd mógłby mieć tę wiedzę? Czy istniała możliwość, by w dzienniku pozostał jakiś okruch duszy Toma i to on tak działał na więź, którą z nim dzieliłem? Czy może, co by było jeszcze gorsze, tkwi głęboko we mnie, głębiej, niż mogła dosięgnąć go klątwa zabijająca posłana przez jego stworzyciela? 

Nie, to było niemożliwe. Wiedziałbym. Była tylko więź, więź, która trzymała się naszej magii. Chociaż nigdy nie zrozumiałem, dlaczego. Powinna była odejść razem z Voldemortem, prawdopodobnie rozrywając mnie od środka, niszcząc magię we mnie za zbrodnię, którą ośmieliłem się popełnić. To wszystko powinno było się wydarzyć, na to czekałem i tym byłem pogodzony, ale nie. Zostałem zmuszony do życia, jakie wiodę, a _nasza_ magia stała się dla mnie jednocześnie śmiertelnie niebezpieczna, a także utrzymująca przy życiu. Co nie jestem pewien, czy jest bardziej przerażające, czy niesamowite. Czasami mam wrażenie, że gdybym tylko pozwolił jej wymknąć się spod kontroli, zniszczyłaby mnie. Jednak, gdy na tydzień po śmierci Toma, próbowałem zrobić to sam, jedynie straciłem przytomność na kilka godzin. 

Zastanawiam się, kiedy dane będzie mi odejść. Czy moje przeznaczenie zakończy się w momencie, gdy naiwnie sięgnę po wszystko, co w sobie mam, by przekroczyć razem z Draconem magiczne bariery, które przed nim postawiono, by nie próbował opuścić kraju? Jestem pewien, że byłbym w stanie to zrobić, jednak z całą pewnością, przypłaciłbym to życiem. Czułbym ulgę? Z pewnością nie zrobiłoby to tak wielkiej różnicy magicznemu światu, jak mogłoby mi się wydawać, gdybym już dawno nie przejrzał na oczy. Czy jestem na to gotowy? 

Przynajmniej na to jedno pytanie nie potrafię odpowiedzieć z pewnością. Kiedy człowiek odkąd pamięta, walczy o przetrwanie, myśl, że miałby dobrowolnie wyrzec się życia, jest raczej… niewygodna. 

Robi mi się zimno i mocniej okrywam się kołdrą. Czuję się, jakby właśnie przeszedł przeze mnie duch, taki jest ten niepokojący chłód gdzieś wewnątrz mnie. Przepełnia mnie nieznośna irytacja, która nie mija, nawet mimo promieni słońca, które wpadają do pomieszczenia, przedzierając się przez grube zasłony. Ten dzień mógłby być inny. Chociaż może to tylko złudzenie. 

Wiem jedno; unikając Severusa nigdy nie ruszymy dalej. 

*

Po wyjściu z mieszkania, szybko odkrywam, że przeliczyłem się co do pogody, dlatego też cieszę się, że o tej godzinie jest pusto na drodze. Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, bym, przy lekkim użyciu czarów, sprawił sobie nieco lżejsze odzienie. Zaraz po tym kręci mi się w głowie, zupełnie, jakby magia, która cały czas krąży wokół mnie, nie była kompletna, przez co musiałem sięgnąć po więcej, przypłacając to chwilowymi zawrotami głowy. Na wpół widząc na oczy, rozglądam się za jakąś ławką, jednak kiedy takiej nie widzę, ruszam chwiejnym krokiem do pobliskiego drzewa. Zawroty głowy się nasilają i nawet przymknięcie powiek nie pomaga, gdyż czuję, jakby zarzucało mną na wszystkie strony, a do tego przed oczami widzę tylko gęstą czerwień i gwałtowne rozbłyski czerni co kilka sekund, które również nie pomagają w utrzymaniu równowagi. Robię jeszcze krok, zmuszając się, by otworzyć oczy i wytężam wzrok, widząc pień drzewa tuż przed moim nosem. Łapię się go jedną ręką i rozglądam szybko, upewniając, że nikt nie widział tego żałosnego pokazu. Jak można się było jednak spodziewać, patrzy na mnie żująca gumę blondynka, która z torbą przewieszoną przez ramię, coraz bardziej się zbliża. Tężeję, nie odrywając od niej wzroku i szybko zastanawiam się, czy mogłem ją przeoczyć, czy była może tu już wcześniej i widziała, jak sięgnąłem po magię. Wymagałoby to ode mnie konieczności użycia na niej zaklęcia zapomnienia, którego nigdy nie lubiłem używać. Jednak kiedy mnie mija i tylko głośniej mlaszcze, żując tę swoją cholerną gumę, patrzy na mnie i wykrzywia się. 

― Co się gapisz, obrzydliwy pijaku? ― Po czym zadziera nos i idzie dalej jeszcze szybszym krokiem, co najmniej jakbym miał nagle się na nią rzucić. No cóż, zawsze mogło być gorzej. 

Biorę kilka głębokich wdechów, zaciskając powieki i zawroty ustępują, a przed oczami zaczyna mi się rozjaśniać. Jeszcze trochę i dojdę do postoju taksówek; wolę korzystać z ich usług, niż tłuc się komunikacją miejską, zwłaszcza, że wiązałoby się to z dużą ilością rozgoryczonych ludzi w jednym miejscu, patrzących i oceniających. Plotkujących. Nie wiem, ale jakoś wolę unikać kontaktu z nieprzychylnie nastawionymi do mnie ludźmi. Może miałem go zbyt wiele jeszcze za czasów Hogwartu, kto wie. Niby to nikogo nie ominie, jednak po co pchać się w gniazdo kąsających żmij? 

Ostatecznie mogę powziąć dalszą wędrówkę i tym razem przyspieszam kroku, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w klimatyzowanym wnętrzu taksówki. 

*

Nie byłem pewien, czy powinienem coś ze sobą wziąć; właściwie nawet nie uprzedziłem Severusa o moim przybyciu, jednak przed wyjściem jasno poinformował mnie, że nie muszę uprzednio anonsować się z wizytą, tylko po prostu przychodzić. Nie jest to nic oficjalnego, dlatego nawet nie próbuję ukryć parsknięcia na widok Snape’a, któremu najwyraźniej właśnie przerwałem w jakichś pracach ogrodowych. Mężczyzna ma ubrudzone ziemią dłonie, a na kolanach odgniecione ślady trawy. Mimo że niejednokrotnie widziałem go już w nieformalnym stroju, to jednak coś takiego do niego nie pasuje… A może po prostu jest zbyt ludzki dla mojego sumienia. 

― Chyba ci przeszkodziłem? ― pytam, bo nie wiem właściwie co mógłbym zrobić. Patrzy na mnie a między jego brwiami pojawia się krótka zmarszczka, jak zawsze, gdy się nad czymś zastanawia. 

― Muszę jeszcze skończyć z różami, więc jeśli chcesz, możesz przez ten czas pójść do Draco ― mówi w końcu, unosząc brew. Kręcę głową, wskazując na ogród. 

― Spędzałem większość wakacji, kiedy jeszcze mieszkałem u Dursleyów, w ogrodzie. Jeżeli nie będzie ci to przeszkadzało, wolałabym ci pomóc, albo chociaż przy tobie posiedzieć. 

― Posiedzieć. Nie dopuszczę cię do moich róż ― mówi z taką powagą, że w końcu coś puszcza i uśmiecham się do niego, kręcąc głową. 

― W porządku. ― Odwraca się, a ja idę za nim wąskim przejściem między domem a tujami. Dursleyowie mieli takie na tyle domu, ale były w dużo gorszym stanie niż te hodowane przez Severusa. Często brązowiały i, gdy wracałem na wakacje, któraś z nich znikała. Sądzę, że ogród był dla nich ważny jedynie od frontowej strony, gdzie było widać ich równie ściętą trawę. No, i póki miał kto w nim robić. Ciotka prawdziwie nie cierpiała dłubania w ziemi, a jedyne co mógł zrobić wuj, to skosić trawę. 

Kiedy przechodzimy na tyły, mrugam ze zdziwienia, bo nie podejrzewałem tak dużego terenu zieleni za domem. Jakoś tak moje wizyty tutaj ograniczały się niemal wyłącznie do przebywania w salonie, a nawet tam nie miałem większych ambicji by wyglądać przez okno. Podejrzewam zresztą, że perspektywa z wewnątrz musiała być inna i maczały w tym palce czary, bowiem od frontu działka z całą pewnością wyglądała na mniejszą. 

― Więc to tutaj znikałeś? Wcale nie w laboratorium, jak myśli Draco? ― pytam, rozglądając się wokół. Piękne miejsce, aż żałuję, że wcześniej mnie tutaj nie zabrał. Wyobrażam sobie głośną, klimatyczną muzykę, palące się lampiony i słodkawy zapach róż unoszący się wokół. Pięknie. ― Naprawdę tu pięknie ― mówię, idąc krok w krok za mężczyzną. Mijamy pergolę, po której pną się kwiaty, których nie znam. ― Używasz jakichś zaklęć? Nie powinno tu tak wszystko kwitnąć o tej po… ― Nie dane mi jest dokończyć, bo nagle moje plecy uderzają we wspomnianą pergolę i gdzieś na skraju umysłu pojawia się myśl, że z całą pewnością złamałem kilka pąków. Byłoby mi nawet przykro, gdyby nie fakt, że ciepłe wargi nakrywają moje własne, a dłonie Severusa trzymają mocno, dając poczucie, że mocno stoję na ziemi. To nieprawda, co uświadamiam sobie już po chwili, próbując odnaleźć odpowiednie tempo, by pocałunek nie był tak… nie potrafię nawet odnaleźć odpowiedniego słowa. Mam wrażenie, że jestem zbyt niepewny, czy nie powinienem przestać już dawno myśleć, poddać się temu uczuciu, pozwolić trzymać dłoniom? Pod powiekami błyska mi czerwień, odwracając uwagę od wrażeń cielesnych, a czucie pozbawione zmysłu wzroku nigdy nie jest dla mnie wystarczające. Gdy Severus przesuwa dłoń niżej po moich plecach, uchylam powieki i widzę, że mnie obserwuje, jeżeli można obserwować kogoś z tak bliska. To dość dziwne uczucie i w pierwszej chwili mam ochotę się odsunąć. Czy cały czas na mnie patrzył? Co widział? Kiedy jednak poruszam się, tylko mocniej zaciska palce. Na moment jego wargi znikają, przesuwając się po moje żuchwie w lekkiej pieszczocie, z której w końcu czerpię jakąkolwiek przyjemność. Nie jestem dobry w cielesności. 

― Nie myśl tyle ― szepcze mi do ucha, po czym odsuwa głowę, patrząc na mnie nieustępliwie. Wzruszam ramionami. 

― Nie potrafię. ― Kręcę głową, przygryzając dolną wargę. Severus puszcza moje biodro i dotyka palcem wskazującym moich ust. Przesuwa nim, a ja tylko na niego patrzę, czując się dziwnie odkrytym, a to nie ja stoję przed nim w koszulce i krótkich spodenkach, które wyglądają na mnie dziwnie nie na miejscu. Nagle odsuwa się, a na jego ustach pojawia się krzywy uśmiech. 

― To teraz będziesz miał trochę czasu sam na sam ze sobą ― mówi i odwraca się ode mnie, by po chwili na nowo uklęknąć przed dość pokaźnym krzakiem intensywnie czerwonej róży. 

― A będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli będę mówił? ― pytam, robiąc krok w jego stronę odwracam się i krzywię na widok połamanych kwiatów. ― Chyba nie jesteś zbyt litościwy dla swoich własnych kwiatów ― mamroczę, ale po chwili na moich oczach roślinę otacza jakby lekka mgiełka, która, gdy znika, pozostawia je w nienaruszonym stanie. ― Nic nie mówiłem!

Podchodzę jeszcze bliżej i zauważam, że pod wpływem cienia rzuconego przez moją osobę na róże, Severus zamiera. 

― Nie będzie mi przeszkadzało, tylko usiądź w końcu w spokoju i się nie przemieszczaj ― mówi, ucinając gałązkę, która nie puściła liści. Wzruszam ramionami i opadam na trawę obok niego, po czym kładę się, patrząc w niebo. 

Wzburzenie, które czułem od rana, nareszcie ustępuje, a ja cieszę się ciepłym dniem. Przymykam powieki pod wpływem gorąca, które czuję na policzkach. 

― Od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiam się, dlaczego Mroczny Znak nie zniknął. 

Odzywa się nagle, zupełnie wytrącając mnie z półsnu, w który zacząłem zapadać pod wpływem przyjemnego szumu trawy.

― Nie pomyślałem o tym ― przyznaję. ― Oczekiwałeś, że wraz z jego śmiercią zniknie? 

― Powinien ― mówi i podejrzewam, że marszczy brwi. A może nie, ale nie mam siły, by unieść powieki, by to sprawdzić. ― To jego magia sprawiała, że nie można było go usunąć, kiedy już raz został wypalony. Ministerstwo próbowało po jego pierwszym upadku, jednak nieważne, czego by nie używali, nie dało się go tknąć. 

― Może teraz chodzi już o to, że ta magia w jakiś sposób przeniknęła do waszego rdzenia, łącząc się z nim, przez co nie możecie się jej pozbyć? ― mówię, myśląc o tym, jak sam tłumaczę sobie to, dlaczego magia Voldemorta wciąż we mnie krąży, a nie została pogrzebana pod ziemią jak jej pan. 

Jeżeli w ogóle kłopotano się pogrzebaniem jego osoby. 

Pokonanie Czarnego Pana pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Wiem tylko, że nie było bólu, nie czułem, by coś we mnie chciało się wyrwać po tym, jak zielony strumień uderzył w jego ciało. Pamiętam, że nie wierzył, bym był do tego zdolny, pamiętam, że oczekiwał kolejnego _expelliarmusa_ , jednak ja wiedziałem, że jeżeli potrwa to jeszcze chwilę dłużej, to nie zdobędę się na to, co musiałem zrobić. Sam moment rzucenia śmiertelnej klątwy, krzyk, który wyrwał się z moich ust, gdy upadł na ziemię… A potem ciemność. 

Ocknąłem się sam w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, gdzie też z czasem dowiedziałem się, że uwolniłem czarodziejski świat od Czarnego Pana. Nie zapytałem, co się z nim stało; nie mógłbym znieść odpowiedzi. Wolę żyć w niewiedzy.

― Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem. Dyrektor był pewien, że zniknie. 

W końcu otwieram oczy i widzę, że na mnie patrzy, obcinając kolejną gałązkę. Marszczę brwi. 

― Może się mylił. W końcu sam nigdy nie naznaczał członków Zakonu, więc skąd mógłby to wiedzieć. Poza tym może to przez naszą więź? Skoro ciągle czuję jego magię, skoro wniknęła we mnie, może to ja utrzymuję Mroczne Znaki? ― rzucam to, co właśnie przychodzi mi na myśl.

Zapada między nami niewygodna cisza i unoszę się na łokciach, by na niego spojrzeć. Dostrzegam, że blednie, a jego palce zaciskają się na trzymanym sekatorze. 

― Coś nie tak?

Nagle jest przy mnie, ściskając mnie z całych sił za ramię. Krzywię się i próbuję wyrwać. 

― To prawda? Masz w sobie jego magię?!

― Przecież to oczywiste. Dzieliliśmy ją przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy go zabiłem, została we mnie ― mówię, po czym odpycham się, by wrócić do pozycji siedzącej, która wydaje mi się w tej chwili stabilniejsza Severus patrzy na mnie. 

― Czego jeszcze mi nie mówisz? 

Jeżę się na to, mrużąc oczy. 

― Nie mam obowiązku mówienia ci czegokolwiek. ― Łapię jego nadgarstek i wbijam w niego palce, mają nadzieję, że to zmusi go do przerwania tego nieprzyjemnego kontaktu. ― Przypominam, że to wy wpakowaliście mnie w to gówno dla waszego przeklętego większego dobra, więc nie waż się nawet przypominać mi o tym, że nie mieliście pojęcia, o tym, co właściwie robicie!

― Horkruks…

― O którym Dumbledore wiedział i przestań temu zaprzeczać, Severusie. Właśnie tak było, naraził mnie, chociaż nie wiedział, jak ta więź zadziała. 

Nagle jego palce znikają, gdy odsuwa się ode mnie z zaciśniętymi ustami. Nie wiem, czy to kiedykolwiek się zmieni. Czy będzie dobrze, dopóki nie będziemy napotykali przeszkód pod postacią naszej wspólnej przyszłości. Patrzy na mnie przez chwilę, po czym schyla się po sekator i wraca do swoich krzaczysk. To mnie kompletnie dezorientuje. Może jestem śmieszny, może to wcale tak nie działa, ale oczekiwałem czegokolwiek. Właśnie dowiedział się, że dalej odczuwam skutki ich świetnego pomysłu, co zresztą powinien był wywnioskować już dawno - najwyraźniej to, co mówiłem o teleportacji, nie było wystarczająco jasne - i zamiast czegokolwiek, zwyczajnie odsunął ten problem od siebie. Odsunął mnie. Małe kroczki, ta jasne. W takim tempie, zdąży się zestarzeć i uznać, że lepiej mu samemu. Wstaję, zaciskając zęby i podchodzę do niego. Wychylam się, by zabrać mu sekator, jednocześnie pociągając go w swoją stronę. 

― Miałeś mi nie przeszkadzać ― mówi zimno, nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Nie wiem, czy to już znak, żebym sobie poszedł, czy mam jeszcze jakąkolwiek szansę, by jednak sprawić, żeby ten dzień był przyjemny. 

― Już się tak nie zachowywaliśmy ― odpowiadam. ― Nie powinienem był na ciebie naskoczyć, ale wyjaśniliśmy sobie, że nie możesz oczekiwać, że powiem ci wszystko. ― Nie odpowiada, a ja nagle czuję się jak idiota, trzymają ten cholerny sekator. Wpycham mu go w dłoń, potrząsając głową. ― Nieważne. Wiesz co, obcinaj sobie te pieprzone róże i przestań mieszać mi w głowie. Nie jestem w stanie tego dłużej znieść, miałeś przynieść mi ukojenie ― kończę ostro, czując jak ogarnia mnie ciepło. Magia we mnie szaleje, a przed oczami pojawia się czerwień i oddycham ciężko, robiąc krok w tył. ― Jeszcze kilka dni temu twierdziłeś, że nie chciałeś tego zniszczyć. Mówiłeś… ― Nagle tracę całą energię i mrugam. Uświadamiam sobie, że duszę te słowa od dawna, iż były we mnie, jeszcze nim w ogóle wyruszyłem w poszukiwaniu horkruksów i zniknąłem na te siedem lat. ― Nieważne. Nieważne… ― Cofam się, by się odwrócić, jednak tym razem to on mnie łapie. 

― Uspokój się. Uspokój się, Harry. 

Nagle otacza mnie spokój. Biorę głęboki wdech, wciągając nosem jego słaby zapach. Muszę się go trzymać, jeżeli chcę się na nowo uspokoić. Między nami przechodzi iskra mojej magii, która jeszcze próbuje walczyć z jego dotykiem, jednak w odpowiedzi na to, Severus jedynie zaciska mocniej palce wokół mojego nadgarstka. 

― Nie powinienem był tu przychodzić dzisiaj ― chrypię. 

― Jak zwykle dochodzisz do błędnych wniosków pod wpływem emocji ― odpowiada, po czym rozgląda się, nie puszczając mojej ręki. ― Dosyć na dzisiaj, słońce jest coraz wyżej. Chodźmy do domu, mam wrażenie, że jesteś tak spięty, że zaraz eksplodujesz. Myślę, że mam coś, co może temu zaradzić. ― Nagle patrzy na mnie z błyskiem w oku. ― Poza tym, nie sądzę, byś miał tyle pieniędzy, by wozić się tak taksówkami w tę i z powrotem ― kończy, po czym puszcza mnie i rusza w kierunku domu. Sam stoję jeszcze przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, w co ja właściwie się pakuję.


	13. Arges

_Niebo stanęło w miejscu,  
Ziemia zadrżała w ogniu...  
Piekło dla wszystkich żywych!  
Życie to krew!  
Kochałem całą duszą,  
Święciłem każdą chwilę,  
W imię Wiecznej Miłości,  
W imię Marzeń..._

_Zabrałeś moją Miłość!  
Zmieniłeś życie w nieraj!  
Dlatego ja, teraz...  
Przeklinam Cię!!!!_

_Ciemność woła, Ciemność...  
Zatańczy wokół nas, ostatni raz...   
Znów będziesz ze mną,  
Dopóki świt nie zgasi gwiazd,  
Które wciąż w oczach masz..._

 

Czasami zastanawiam się, jak patrzy na to wszystko Draco. Nie sądzę, by nie rozumiał, co dzieje się między mną a Severusem, jednak mimo wszystko każdorazowo w takich sytuacjach usuwa się nam z drogi. Tak jak dzisiaj. 

Dom wydawał się wręcz pusty, gdy weszliśmy do środka i Severus nakazał mi poczekać na siebie w jego sypialni. Kiedy zamknąłem dokładnie za sobą drzwi, momentalnie odkryłem, że to zdecydowanie nie jest miejsce, w którym przebywając, czuję się rozluźniony. Nagle staję się boleśnie świadom obecności Malfoya i nie mogę wyobrazić sobie tego, by nawet zaklęcia prywatności miały móc to zmienić. Może nie powinienem tak o tym wszystkim myśleć, zwłaszcza, że przez wiele czasu byłem pozbawiony czegoś, co można by nazwać prywatnością. A przynajmniej tak o tym myślę; w rzeczywistości w tamtych czasach prywatność po prostu nabrała nowego znaczenia i było nią wszystko to, co ze sobą dzieliliśmy.

Dobiega mnie jakieś skrzypnięcie i peszę się, patrząc na drzwi. Nie powinienem myśleć o _Tomie_ , nie teraz. Jest w tym coś nieprawidłowego, brudnego. Powinienem był zostawić go daleko za sobą, skupiając się na tym, by żyć. Mimo wszystko, z każdą chwilą, każdą pojedynczą myślą, w której uciekam do jego osoby, upewniam się, że to nigdy nie zadziała. 

Mimo wszystko, mimo moich wątpliwości i lęków, nie widzę powodu, bym nie spróbował raz jeszcze. Nie potrafię stwierdzić czy ostatni. Nie potrafię powiedzieć, na ile starczy mi siły. Jednak nie poddam się. Nie złamał mnie Voldemort, nie złamało połączenie, ani nawet morderstwo, które było ku temu najbliższe. Przez które wciąż nie mogę spokojnie spać, przez które ścigają mnie demony, wspomnienia i krzyki. Stany lękowe, ciągła ostrożność i wstręt do samego siebie. Jednak ze wszystkiego, co mogłoby stać się dla mnie destrukcyjne, ze wszystkich rzeczy tą najgroźniejszą, która mogłaby popchnąć mnie do czegoś, czego mógłbym żałować, jest tęsknota. 

Biorę gwałtowny wdech.

Wyciszam umysł i nagle wszystko znika. Przez chwilę, krótką chwilę kiedy mam wrażenie, że patrzę wgłąb własnej czaszki, mam poczucie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jestem dziwnie wyciszony, zupełnie jak za sprawą użytej myślodsiewni, wyrzucenia nieprzyjemnych szczegółów z własnej głowy. 

I wydech. 

Koncentruję się na klamce, siadając powoli na łóżku. Tak jak podejrzewałem, materac jest dosyć twardy i nie zapada się pod wpływem mojego ciężaru. Początkowo po prostu tak siedzę, czekając aż Severus pojawi się z powrotem, i nasłuchuję dobiegających mnie dźwięków. Dopiero po chwili właściwie zauważam, że w pomieszczeniu jest na tyle chłodno, że robi mi się gęsia skórka. Mam nadzieję, że Severus wkrótce wróci, bo naprawdę nie jest to moment, żeby używać magii do przywrócenia moim ubraniom ich wcześniejszego stanu. Póki co po prostu wsuwam dłonie pod uda, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób jakoś uda mi się je rozgrzać. 

Momentalnie przypominam sobie wspomnienie, które pokazał mi Severus. Czuję ciepło rozlewające się po moim ciele, gdy myślę o tym, jak różnie mogłoby się to wszystko potoczyć, gdybym te kilka lat temu nie uciekł, tylko został i pozwolił sobie pomóc. Może, gdybym wówczas został, nie utraciłbym tak wielu rzeczy. A tak czuję się, jakbym utracił szansę na szczęście. I zapewne tak właśnie jest. 

Spinam się, gdy widzę, że klamka zmienia swoje położenie, a po chwili drzwi uchylają się na tyle, że widzę stojącego w nich Severusa. Trzyma dwa kubki z kawą, której aromat szybko dociera do moich nozdrzy.

― Mam nadzieję, że masz ochotę ― mówi, zbliżając się do mnie z wyciągniętą przed siebie ręką. Przytakuję, przejmując od niego kubek z cichymi podziękowaniami i, wciąż dziwnie się czując, od razu wbijam spojrzenie w ciemną taflę. Unosząca się gorąca para owiewa moją twarz i robi mi się ciepło. Nie zwlekając dłużej, biorę pierwszy łyk i odkrywam, że mimo tego iż kawa jest mocna, to w jakimś stopniu sprawia, że się rozluźniam. Unoszę wzrok na stojącego w pobliżu Severusa, który wydaje się błądzić myślami gdzieś daleko. 

― Zastanawiam się, jak wielki ma to na ciebie wpływ ― mówi nagle, zwracając na mnie swoje spojrzenie. Nie ustępuję przez chwilę, po czym powracam do obserwacji kawy. 

― Po prostu ograniczam używanie magii. 

Wzruszam ramionami, jednak jestem przekonany, że nie wierzy, by to była dla mnie taka błahostka. Jakby na potwierdzenie moich podejrzeń siada obok i odstawia kubek na stojącą w pobliżu szafkę. 

Jego dłoń ląduje na moim udzie. 

― Magia jest tylko narzędziem. 

Zastanawiam się nad jego słowami, biorąc kilka gorących łyków. 

― Magia jest tym, co nas definiuje ― mówię. ― Jakim jestem czarodziejem, nie mogąc jej używać? ― Snape prycha, sięgając po mój kubek. Nie skończyłem jeszcze pić, jednak nie oponuję, gdy znika z moich dłoni. 

Rozlega się stuknięcie, kiedy odstawia go obok swojego i przekręca się tak, by lepiej mnie widzieć. Marszczę brwi pod jego badawczym wzrokiem. 

― No co? Jeżeli wiesz coś wię… ― głos zamiera mi w ustach, kiedy nagle jego wargi na powrót odnajdują moje. Jest inaczej niż w ogrodzie. Jego ruchy są powolniejsze, a dłoń wplatająca się w moje włosy, pociąga delikatnie w rytm ruchu jego warg. 

W pierwszej chwili chcę przed tym uciec. Niepewnie poruszam wargami, próbując dostosować się do jego tempa, gdy nagle czują, jak jego dłoń łapie moją i unosi ją. zaskoczony tracę rytm i nasze zęby uderzają o siebie, co sprawia, że mam ochotę się wycofać. Zamiast tego jednak pociąga moją dłoń i odsuwa ją za mnie. Sprawia to, że odchylam się, co momentalnie wykorzystuje, podążając za ruchem mojego ciała. Wciąż siedzi obok, blisko, jego udo napiera na moje, a dłoń trzyma w silnym uścisku moje palce. Severus pogłębia pocałunek i przesuwa dłoń z moich włosów w dół mojego ciała, łapiąc mnie za biodro. Oddychamy jednym rytmem, a z każdą chwilą pocałunek staje się coraz bardziej intensywny. Mężczyzna przytrzymuje moją wargę między swoimi i wypuszcza ją powoli, tylko mocniej zaciskając palce na biodrze. Spomiędzy moich warg ucieka jęk, który wykorzystuje, wsuwając między nie swój język. Otwieram szerzej usta, nareszcie odzyskując kontrolę nad tym, co się dzieje. Mam wrażenie, że bicie mojego serca nieco się uspokaja, a ja zaczynam w końcu czerpać przyjemność z tego, co się dzieje. 

I wkrótce to przestaje wystarczać. 

Odrywam się od niego, biorąc głęboki wdech i, nim zdąża zareagować, zabieram dłoń z jego uścisku, jednocześnie pochylając się tym razem w jego stronę, by złapać równowagę. Wydaje się być usatysfakcjonowany i przez chwilę pozwala mi błądzić dłonią między naszymi ciałami, aż w końcu decyduję się wsunąć ją pod jego koszulkę. Skóra pod moim dotykiem jest ciepła, cieplejsza, niż można by się tego spodziewać po temperaturze, jaka tutaj panuje. Nagle nabieram ochoty na to, by zdjąć ją z niego, odsłaniając jego tors, i pozwolić sobie na chwilę relaksu, zwyczajnie kierując się intuicją, kiedy będę wodził wargami po jego odsłoniętym ciele. Dawanie przyjemności jest dla mnie łatwiejsze i bardziej naturalne, wówczas skupiam się na tym, by jak najlepiej sprawić, by tej drugiej osobie było ze mną dobrze, a moje myśli nie krążą wokół wszystkiego innego. 

_A może tak było tylko z **nim**_.

Odrzucam od siebie tę myśl, skupiając wzrok na napiętej twarzy Severusa. Uznawszy, że nie mam nic do stracenia, łapię za brzeg jego koszulki, jasno dając mu do zrozumienia, czego po nim oczekuję. Wydaje się być zadowolony z tego pomysłu, gdy odsuwa się ode mnie, by samemu ściągnąć z siebie tę część garderoby. Kiedy odrzuca koszulkę na bok, patrzy na mnie swoimi ciemnymi oczami, w których wydaje się czaić głód. Przez chwilę przemyka mi przez myśl pytanie, kiedy ostatnio Severus kogoś miał, jednak szybko odrzucam te myśli od siebie, gdyż wiem, że pociągną za sobą następne. 

Pochylam się, wpierw składając pocałunek na jego zaciśniętych wargach, jednak gdy tylko czuję, że chce je rozchylić, przesuwam usta w prawo, dotykając kącikow jego ust. Kolejne pocałunki wytyczają drogę wzdłuż jego żuchwy, kończąc się dopiero na uchu, którego płatek biorę między zęby i lekko przygryzam, po czym jakby w przeprosinach, przesuwam po nim językiem. W którymś momencie przymknąłem oczy, pozwalając prowadzić się zmysłom. 

Omijam jego szyję, uchylając na chwilę powieki i uśmiecham sie lekko na widok jego wystających obojczyków. Unoszę lewą dłoń i dotykam ich, obrysowując słabo widoczne pod skórą kości. Po chwili zabieram palce, zastępując je ustami, spomiędzy których wysuwam język. 

Kiedy owiewam moim ciepłym oddechem chwile wcześniej muśnięty językiem sutek, słyszę szybko wciągane powietrze i to mi wystarczy.

― Bliżej ― mruczę, przesuwając dłonie na pośladki mężczyzny, by wciągnąć go na siebie. Pomaga mi w tym i po chwili czuję szarpnięcie w lędźwiach, gdy przysuwam go do siebie najbliżej, jak mogę. Przyglądam się jego błyszczącej od mojej śliny skórze i sięgam ustami do prawego sutka. Biorę go między wargi, wpierw obrysowując językiem, dopóki nie twardnieje. Wówczas, wiedząc, że to moment, gdy staje się dużo wrażliwszy, przesuwam po nim zębami z satysfakcją rejestrując fakt, że palce Severusa wplatają się w moje włosy. 

To tylko zachęca mnie do dalszych pieszczot. Na zmianę przygryzam i liżę zarówno prawy jak i lewy sutek, nie zapominając przy tym o pośladkach pod moimi palcami. W tej chwili drażni mnie, że Severus dalej ma na sobie ubrania i nie dotykam jego nagiej skóry, ale wiem, że to się wkrótce zmieni. 

Pociągnięcie za włosy posyła dreszcz w dół mojego ciała, przez co mocniej przyciągam do siebie ciało mężczyzny, sprawiając, że nasze uwięzione pod materiałem erekcje, ocierają się o siebie. Nie jestem pewien, który z nas wydaje z siebie jęk na ten kontakt, jednak, kiedy nagle zostaję pchnięty i opadam na łóżko, przychodzi mi na myśl, że może obaj nie potrafiliśmy się powstrzymać. 

Severus patrzy na mnie z góry, siedząc na moich udach, a ja nie potrafię myśleć o niczym innym, jak tym, że znowu chcę by się o mnie otarł. Wykorzystuję swoje położenie i przyciągam go wyżej, sprawiając, że teraz siedzi na ukrytym w moich spodniach członku. Między jego brwiami pojawia się przez chwilę zmarszczka i nagle czuję jak otacza mnie magia. W pierwszej chwili robi mi się ciemno przed oczami i widzę jedynie jakieś błyski; drzewa i las, jednak w następnej czuję, że coś się zmieniło. Mrugam, skupiając wzrok na jego twarzy i wówczas dociera do mnie, że przy użyciu magii pozbył się ze mnie zarówno spodni jak i bokserek, a mój twardy penis ociera się o jego szorstkie spodnie. 

Odchylam głowę do tyłu, opuszczając dłonie wzdłuż mojego ciała i przymykam powieki, wydając z siebie przeciągły jęk. Severus porusza się, pocierając o mnie i jednocześnie wodzi dłońmi po mojej klatce piersiowej. Przez chwilę jego dłoń zatrzymuje się na moim sercu, po czym przesuwa się, by paznokciem podrażnić sutek, przez co wciągam więcej powietrza przez nos. 

― Severusie ― chrypię, trzepocząc rzęsami, gdy walczę z ciężkimi powiekami. Najchętniej bym ich nie otwierał, jednak czuję, że nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Muszę patrzeć, a wówczas wszystko będzie dobrze. 

― Nigdy nie wątp w to kim jesteś ― szepcze, pochylając się w moją stronę. Wychylam się do tego krótkiego pocałunku, który sprawia, że brakuje mi powietrza, jednak nim wpadam na pomysł, by jakoś temu zaradzić, jego ciało znika, a chłód uderza w moje odsłonięte ciało. Unoszę się na łokciach, jednak nim nadążam, by zrozumieć, co się dzieje, zostaję złapany za biodra i przesunięty, tak, że prawie zsuwam się z łóżka. Momentalnie siadam, gdy dociera do mnie, że Severus klęczy na podłodze, dłońmi trzymając się moich ud. Patrzy na mnie przez chwilę i zamieram, nagle boleśnie świadomy niedoskonałości mojego ciała. 

Myślę o jego słowach, kiedy na wskutek dotyku jego warg na moim penisie, przymykam powieki, walcząc ze samym sobą, by ich nie zamknąć i nie dać wciągnąć się w koszmar mojego umysłu. Zaciskam dłonie w pięści, wbijając paznokcie w ciało, by trzymać się teraźniejszości, gdy bierze mnie w usta. 

Uczucie jest dziwne, jest czymś zupełnie innym niż wszystko, co do tej pory czułem. Wnętrze ust Severusa wręcz mnie parzy, pochłaniając coraz głębiej i głębiej, podczas gdy jedna z dłoni gładzi wnętrze moich ud, co jakiś czas trącając ciężkie jądra, która napinają się pod tym dotykiem. Biorę głęboki wdech, gdy wycofuje głowę, oblizując mojego penisa, po czym wyciągam dłoń, sięgając do jego głowy. Wplatam palce w jego włosy, przez chwilę gładząc palcem skroń, gdy nagle ponownie wciąga mnie niemal do gardła, a ja patrzę, jak w jego oczach pojawiają się łzy, które niemal natychmiast znikają wraz z kilkoma mrugnięciami. 

Kiedy ponownie się wycofuje, zaciskam palce mocniej na jego włosach, chcąc, by to się jeszcze nie kończyło. Nie wyobrażam sobie, by mógł skończyć to w takim momencie i oczywiście mam rację, kiedy jego usta na powrót wracają, a język dokładnie oblizuje moją sączącą się już główkę. Po chwili, która wydaje się trwać wieczność, znowu bierze mnie w usta, tym razem doprowadzając do drżenia przy użyciu zębów. 

Jestem pewien, że się ze mną drażni, czerpiąc z tego równą przyjemność co ja. Zawsze uwielbiał doprowadzać wszystkich wokół do stanu, gdy nie potrafili nawet składnie się wysłowić, będąc pod wpływem jego nieustępliwej osoby. Teraz było niemal tak samo jak w klasie eliksirów, z tą różnicą, że nie kulę się nad zrujnowaną miksturą, a zwijam z pragnienia pod wpływem jego ust. 

Zaciska dłoń na moich jądrach, sprawiając, że coraz mocniej się napinam, wiedząc, że nie pozwoli mi tak szybko dojść. Zamiast tego wysuwa mnie ze swoich ust i łapie dłonią, pocierając główkę paznokciem. 

Syk ucieka przez moje zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy unoszę biodra, chcąc więcej. Dostrzegam jego wzrok; wydaje się być skupiony na mojej twarzy i przez chwilę zastanawiam się, co widzi. 

_Nigdy nie wątp w to kim jesteś_ odbija mi się w umyśle złośliwym echem pod wpływem jego intensywnego spojrzenia a ja drżę na całym ciele, gdzieś na skraju świadomości zdając sobie sprawę, że przesuwa dłonią po całe długości mojego penis, aż do nasady, gdzie drażni jądra. 

Zaciskam powieki i palce na jego włosach, kiedy nagle dłoń znika z moich jąder i wiem, że ułamek sekundy dzieli mnie od tego, bym doszedł. 

W momencie, gdy gwałtowny dreszcz przebiega przez moje ciało, a penis napina się, wyrzucając z siebie spermę, pod powiekami rozbłyska czerwone światło i tracę dech. 

Obrazy mieszają się ze sobą i jedyne co czuję, to dojmujący chłód spływający na mnie ze wszystkich stron. Gdzieś na obrzeżach umysłu zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape wciąż trzyma mnie w dłoni, pocierając wiotczejącego penisa, jednak tylko jedna myśl kołacze mi się w głowie. 

Zaczynam szybciej oddychać, czując, jak wzrasta we mnie przerażenie. Dociera do mnie, że jestem odsłonięty, że rozpadam się przed Severusem, co nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca. Walczę z ogarniającymi mnie emocjami, widząc urywki wspomnień pod powieka i i oddycham z ulgą, gdy w końcu udaje mi się unieść powieki. Severus patrzy na mnie uważnie i z trudem zmuszam się do uśmiechu. Mrugam powoli, przyzwyczajając się na nowo do tego, zupełnie jakbym właśnie obudził się w zbyt jasny poranek. 

Czując lodowaty lęk, który wkrada się do mojego umysłu, bez zastanowienia pochylam się, całując Severusa. Nie zastanawiam się nad tym, że jeszcze przed chwilą miał mnie w ustach. Zbywam nawet fakt, że nie pozwolił mi dojść w swoje usta, może miał rację i póki co było na to zbyt wcześnie. 

Pod wpływem buzujących we mnie emocji, przygryzam mu wargę, gdy jego dłoń wsuwa się pod moje pośladki. W pierwszej chwili jestem zbyt zamroczony, by zareagować na to w jakikolwiek sposób, jednak, gdy jego palec ociera się o moje wejście, wspomnienia momentalnie zalewają mój umysł. Czuję, że robi mi się słabo, gdy magia zaczyn krążyć we mnie jak szalona, szukając luk, miejsca, w którym mogłaby znaleźć ujście.

To koniec i dobrze o tym wiem. Nieważne co zrobię, to nigdy się nie uda. Mam wrażenie jakbym się dusił i Severus najwyraźniej zauważa, że coś jest nie tak, bo wycofuje się, odsuwając ode mnie. Nie mam siły się poruszyć, po prostu biorę głębokie wdechy, próbując nad sobą zapanować. 

Powinienem był do tego nie dopuścić. Powinienem był raz w życiu pomyśleć o konsekwencjach moich wyborów. Powinienem był zdechnąć miesiące temu. 

_Tom._

Jedno imię obija się mi w umyśle i nie wiedzieć kiedy, odkrywam, że stoję, a Severus patrzy na mnie z ukosa, wyciągając w moim kierunku dłoń. 

― Jestem kłamcą ― szepczę i nagle patrzę na niego, czując się jak w jakimś śnie. ― Ja… ― Wycofuję się, gdy patrzy na mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. _Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem?_ ― Ja… wybacz mi ― mówię i sięgam po moją magię, przywracając sobie odebrane wcześniej przez Severusa spodnie, po czym, ignorując rozlegający się za mną krzyk, zwyczajnie wybiegam z pokoju, wiedząc, że tym samym przekreśliłem wszystko, o co próbowałem walczyć. 

Gdy zimne powietrze uderza w moje rozgrzane ciało, nie potrafię już dłużej się powstrzymywać i pozwalam sobie na szloch.


	14. Strasznik

_Witaj na dnie twoich snów  
To sekretny jest szlak  
Tutaj czas pętli się  
Zegar bije kuranty na wspak_

_Gdy gwiazd zgaśnie blask...  
...a ziemia rozstąpi się wypełznie strach...  
...zamieni twój sen... w wierny cień_

_(...)_

_Gdy czas skończy się...  
... a Ziemia rozstąpi się i jej NIE MA...  
Zamienię twój sen... w wierny cień  
Gdy gwiazd zgaśnie blask...  
... a niebo rozstąpi się, zatrzyma czas...  
Zamienię twój sen... w wierny... CIEŃ  
Wieczną czerń...w wierny cień...  
... W WIERNĄ CZERŃ_

 

_Las wydaje się być znajomy, zbyt znajomy, bym mógł to zignorować. Każdy pojedynczy konar wystający z ziemi, każda nora, a nawet sposób, w jaki promienie słoneczne przedzierają się przez gęste korony drzew, zdają się upewniać mnie w tym, że nie znalazłem się tu bez powodu._

_Nagle czuję gwałtowny podmuch wiatru w plecy i robię krok na przód. Poderwane na wskutek tego zrywu liście, uderzają w moje plecy, smagają policzki i wiedziony instynktem zrywam się do biegu, podążając ich śladem. Kiedy biegnę, rozpętuje się prawdziwa wichura i jedyną słuszną drogą wydaje się parcie na przód. Słyszę świergot lecących nad moją głową ptaków i tętent kopyt magicznych stworzeń, które kryją się w cieniu, nie pozwalając, bym je dojrzał. Coś trzaska, coś szumi i nagle czuję dziwny swąd, a moich uszu dociera krzyk ranionego zwierzęcia. Obracam głowę, czując ciepły podmuch i tylko przyspieszam, na widok ściany ognia trawiącej wszystko na swojej drodze._

_Biegnę jeszcze szybciej, gdy dostrzegam przed sobą jakąś postać, właściwie jej cień, coś czarnego. Instynkt podpowiada mi, by trzymać się od tego z daleka, wszystkie zwierzęta, które mnie otaczają, ratując swoje życie przed śmiertelnym wrogiem, trzymają się z dala tej postaci, jednak jest coś w jej ruchach, w tym, jak wydaje się rozmazywać mi przed oczami._

_**Harry**._

_Momentalnie przystaję, najwyraźniej stając na drodze jakiemuś stworzeniu, które wpada na mnie, jednak odbija się ode mnie i biegnie dalej. Rozglądam się szaleńczo w poszukiwaniu źródła dźwięku i wówczas dostrzegam, że ciemna postać również przystanęła i, może się mylę, ale mam wrażenie, że na mnie patrzy. Kim jest?_

_Biegnę w jej kierunku, chociaż ściana ognia zbliża się coraz bardziej. Dopadam jej i w momencie, w której ją dotykam, ogarnia mnie chłód, a przed oczami robi ciemno. Nagle czuję, jak w coś uderzam i otwieram oczy._

_Mrugam na widok czystego nieba; macam dłońmi wokół siebie, a gdy podnoszę je na wysokość oczu, widzę poprzylepiane do nich płatki. Podnoszę się na łokciach i rozglądam wokół. Ciemna postać leży niedaleko mnie i gdyby nie to, że z tej odległości widzę jak jej klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada, powiedziałbym, że jest martwa._

_Czołgam się do niej, widząc, że kwiaty wokół niej pokrywają się czerwienią. Drżę na myśl, że miałaby być zraniona, czuję coś, czego nawet nie potrafię nazwać, ale jestem pewien, że ma ze mną coś wspólnego. Jakby była mną._

_Czuję ból w plecach, gdy dotykam bladej dłoni leżącej pośród krwawych kwiatów. Palce zaciskają się na moim nadgarstku i szarpią w kierunku klatki piersiowej. Zamieram, czując nasze dłonie przy swoim ciele i nagle, jakby ktoś zapalił światło, jakby zdradził tajemnicę, która na zawsze miała pozostać jedynie szeptem w mroku. Napinając mięśnie, by nie stracić równowagi, sięgam do osłoniętej czymś ciemnym twarzy, a gdy przesuwam nad nią dłonią, dociera do mnie, że otacza go mroczna magia, która ustępuje pod moim dotykiem._

_Biorę głęboki, świszczący wdech, gdy rozpoznaję twarz leżącej przy mnie postaci._

_To niemożliwe._

_To Tom._

_Pochylam się do jego klatki piersiowej i uśmiecham słabo, słysząc bicie jego serca. Żyje, wszystko z nim w porządku._

_Mój ból odchodzi._

_― Tom?_

_Otwarcie oczu zabiera mu kilka sekund, kiedy to marszczy czoło, najwyraźniej walcząc z ciężkimi powiekami. Gdy w końcu je unosi, widzę czerwone tęczówki i nieregularną źrenicę w jego młodej twarzy. Jest to nieoczekiwany widok, jest to coś obcego, ale wystarczy mi świadomość, że znowu jest przy mnie. Wszystko będzie już dobrze, razem przetrwamy wszystko._

_― Harry. Myślałem, że nigdy po mnie nie wrócisz._

_Śmieję się. Jakbym mógł. Szukałem go tyle czasu i nareszcie jest. Podnoszę głowę i patrzę wokół siebie. W oddali dostrzegam drobną postać. Dziecko. Już mam zapytać, co tu robi, jednak wiem, że nie byłbym w tej chwili w stanie opuścić Toma. nie, kiedy w końcu go odzyskałem. Przecież temu dziecku nic nie grozi._

_Nagle dostrzegam coś jeszcze. Spomiędzy kwiatów wyłania się ruda głowa, a ja drgam, rozpoznając w stworzeniu lisa. Chcę się podnieść, ale dłonie Toma owijają się wokół mnie, przypominając, że to wszystko mnie nie dotyczy. Patrzę na jego spokojną twarz, krzyżuję z nim wzrok i sięgam dłonią do jego twarzy._

_**Dotykam jego policzka. Jest zimny, lodowaty niczym marmur. W pierwszej chwili nie czuję nic. Zupełnie, jakbym dotykał pomnika. Czegoś obcego, nieludzkiego. Jednak po chwili robi coś, przez co mięśnie pod moimi palcami się poruszają.** _

_― Tom ― wzdycham, pozwalając mu przyciągnąć się jeszcze bliżej. Nagle słyszę szum i patrzę, jak lis rzuca się na dziecko, które wydaje z siebie wrzask, a kwiaty wokół zostają ubruzgane krwią._

_Odwracam wzrok._

_― Nie ma na świecie rzeczy, która sprawiłaby, bym cię opuścił ― szepcze mi do ucha, a ja drżę pod jego dotykiem._

_― Wróć ze mną ― odpowiadam, sięgając do jego ust._

_Gdzieś w oddali rozlega się szaleńczy śmiech._

*

Łapię powietrze jakbym właśni wynurzył się spod wody i z całych sił walczę z omdlonym ciałem, by przewrócić się na brzuch, gdy czuję targające moim ciałem torsje. 

Teleportując się z połowy drogi wiedziałem, że nie stracę przytomności na zbyt długo, jednak tyle, bym chociaż przez chwilę odczuwał spokój, którego tak panicznie w tamtej chwili potrzebowałem. Nie wierzę w to co się stało. Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, jak mógł odebrać to Severus, do jakich wniosków dojść. 

Obawiam się, że ma zbyt wiele elementów układanki. Może to lepiej? Może kiedy dowie się, jak słaby jestem, będzie potrafił zrezygnować z tego, co mogliśmy ze sobą dzielić i zwyczajnie pozwoli temu odejść? Może powinienem tam wrócić, powiedzieć coś, cokolwiek… Wiem jednak, że jestem zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by się na coś takiego zdobyć. Czuję się jakbym go zdradził. I ta zdrada mnie pali. 

Biorę drżący wdech, ściskając się za brzuch, jednak nic nie nadchodzi. Wyobrażam sobie, jak moje ciało napina się w spazmach, usta rozchylają, a spomiędzy warg wypływa mrok, który niewątpliwie mnie więzi od wewnątrz, zła siła, nie pozwalająca wyrwać się spod jej władzy. 

Ale tylko się okłamuję. 

Nic nie nadejdzie, nie uwolnię się, bo jedyną ucieczką byłaby śmierć. Zbrodnie, które popełniłem, obrazy, których byłem świadkiem sprawiły, że stałem się tym kim jestem i nieważne jakbym chciał nieważne, jakbym się starał, wciąż robiąc jeden krok do przodu, mam wrażenie, że i tak się cofam.

Kiedy jestem pewny, że nudności odeszły, podnoszę się z podłogi i zdobywam jedynie na to, by dowlec się do łóżka. Wówczas jednak uderza we mnie obraz Severusa i mam wrażenie, że czuję jego dłonie na swoim ciele. 

Zrywam się z miejsca i pędzę do łazienki, gdzie pochylam się nad muszlą. Magia we mnie burzy się i czuję jak krąży wokół mnie, wyrywając się spod mojej kontroli. 

― Nie… ― szepczę, kiedy woda poniżej mojej twarzy zabarwia się i czym prędzej naciskam spłuczkę. Kiedy wir wody zabiera ze sobą dowód mojej zdrady, mrugam i mam wrażenie, że zabarwia się na czerwono. Marszczę brwi, rozglądając się wokół, kiedy jednak ponownie zaglądam do muszli, upewniam się, że to były zwykłe przewidzenia.

Wspieram się na ręce i sięgam do umywalki, by umyć sobie usta. Wówczas jednak na nowo przypominam sobie dotyk ust Severusa na sobie i chyba cudem, udaje mi się dopaść kabiny prysznicowej. Coś we mnie wzbrania się przed tym kontaktem, przed tymi wspomnieniami i mówi mi, że jestem brudny. W pewnym momencie magia wymyka się mi spod kontroli i nagle robi się ciemno, ja słyszę pękającą żarówkę. Drżę, czując jak powietrze owiewa moje nagle pozbawione ubrań ciało i odkręcam wodę. Kiedy pierwsze zimne krople wody spadają na moje rozgrzane ciało, czuję, jakby coś w mojej piersi się rozluźniło i tak jak kilka minut wcześniej, gwałtownie nabieram powietrze w moje płonące już puca, a kiedy je wypuszczam, otacza mnie spokój, a magia wraca na swoje miejsce. Opieram czoło o zimne płytki, na oślep sięgając kranu, by podkręcić temperaturę wody. Kiedy uderza we mnie gorący strumień, syczę z bólu jednak po chwili przyzwyczajam się do tej temperatury i jeszcze nie co przekręcam kurek, aż docieram do końca. Wokół mnie unosi się para, ale już czuje, że magia reaguje, chcąc mnie chronić, zupełnie jakby kilka kropel wody mogło jakkolwiek mnie zranić. Stoję tak, dopóki nie opuszczają mnie siły i nie rozpadam się na kawałki, osuwając na dno brodzika. 

Woda raz po raz uderzająca w moje ciało sprawia, że wzdrygam się, czując się, jakbym otrzymywał bolesne razy. Jakbym w ogóle miał pojęcie, jakie to uczucie. Jakby ktokolwiek skrzywdził mnie tak jak ja sam wszystkich wokół. 

Nie wiem ile czasu mija, nim mogę złapać normalny oddech, czując, że moje oczy nie pieką mnie dłużej od powstrzymywanych łez. Ogarnia mnie wyczerpanie, a podniesienie się na kolana zabiera więcej, niż chciałbym się do tego przyznać. Po drodze potrącam butelkę z płynem pod prysznic, ale teraz nawet nie chcę myśleć o nakładaniu na siebie jakichkolwiek zapachów. Potrzebuję siebie, samego siebie.

Potrzebuję zasnąć. 

Jakimś cudem, nie siląc się nawet, by wytrzeć się ręcznikiem, docieram do łóżka. 

Ciało wciąż mnie piecze, gdy zapadam w niespokojny sen, szukając ukojenia. 

*

_Rozlega się rżenie gdzieś spomiędzy drzew w głębi lasu, ale uparcie je ignoruję, patrząc na znikający za horyzontem mrok. Z każdą chwilą, gdy wokół mnie jaśnieje, czuję się coraz lżej, zupełnie, jakby z moich barków został zdjęty ogromny ciężar. Coś zmienia się w powietrzu, nawet ptaki zamierają, powietrze ani drgnie. Rozglądam się, wypatrując tego, co nadchodzi, ale niczego nie widzę. Raczej instynktownie wyczuwam, że zaraz coś się wydarzy. Dziwnie czuję się, stojąc tak pośrodku polany, ale wówczas mój wzrok napotyka ogromy głaz i jakiś ruch za nim. Marszczę brwi, ruszając w tym kierunku, gdy nagle po mojej lewej stronie rozlega się szum. Wzdrygam się i cofam o krok na widok zbliżającej się do mnie kurtyny krwawego deszczu. Po chwili cała polana spływa krwią; moje ubrania szybko przemakają, a w powietrzu unosi się metaliczny zapach. Otwieram usta, odchylając głowę do tyłu i wysuwam język. Świat przesiąknięty jest tym smakiem, tą wonią, jedyną i niepowtarzalną, której nie można pomylić z niczym innym._

_I dobiega mnie kwilenie. Jestem zaskoczony, że słyszę je mimo otaczających mnie dźwięków, jednak bez zastanowienia ruszam w jego kierunku. Dochodzi zza głazu, a kiedy go obchodzę, moim oczom ukazuje się zwinięta na ziemi postać. Cała jest pokryta krwią, jednak kwiaty, na których leży, pozostają białe. Trzyma coś w swoich ramionach, wyglądając na nieprzytomną, jednak kiedy się nachylam, otwiera oczy, sięgając po mnie ręką._

_Chwieję się pod wpływem tak nagłego kontaktu i parskam, gdy dociera do mnie, kogo mam przed sobą._

_**Voldemort**. _

_Szczerzy do mnie zęby, wspierając się o mnie, by wstać, po czym podaje mi trzymane w rękach stworzenie. Drgam niespokojnie na widok rudego szczenięcia. Coś podpowiada mi, że to nie pierwszy lis, że to coś znaczy, jednak dopiero gdy otwiera ślepia, dociera do mnie, co jest nie tak. Jego oczy są nienaturalne, są obce. To oczy dziecka._

_Przerażony wypuszczam szczenię z dłoni, jednak zamiast spaść i skręcić sobie kark, zwinnie znika pomiędzy kwiatami. Mam ochotę za nim ruszyć, gonić je, dopóki go nie dopadnę, jednak wiem, że to dłużej nie ma sensu. Że to i tak nie przyniesie więcej odpowiedzi._

_Obserwuję, jak z każdą kolejną krwawą kroplą spadającą na jego futro, rośnie; wówczas czuję, jak ktoś mnie obejmuje i zupełnie poddaję się temu uczuciu. Kiedy stworzenie znika między drzewami, jest już pokaźnych, nienaturalnych rozmiarów lisem, z piękną kitą._

_Łapię obejmująca mnie dłoń i przysuwam sobie do policzka. Wtulam w nią twarz, oddychając głęboko._

_― Czy to się kiedyś skończy? ― pytam, chociaż jestem pewien, że znam odpowiedź._

_― Tylko jeśli tego chcesz._

_Odwracam się i patrzę na niego. Nareszcie jest taki, jakim go pamiętam. Jest sobą. Potężnym, wystarczająco ludzkim dla tego, kto potrafi patrzeć i widzieć. Jest sobą. Jest ze mną. I tak już pozostanie._

_― Zawsze ― mówię cicho i wychylam się, by do niego sięgnąć. Nie zamykam oczu, pozwalam sobie sprawić, by to było prawdziwe, prawdziwsze niż wszystko inne._

_Nagle wiem, że jest dobrze. I tak pozostanie._

_Gdy owiewa nas delikatny wiatr, śmieję się mu w usta._

*

Patrzę w sufit nade mną. 

Nie wiem, jak długo tak leżę, ale nie potrafię wyzbyć się wspomnienia snu z mojej głowy, zwłaszcza, że wciąż czuję krew w ustach, która nieustannie sączy się z przygryzionej wargi. Ostatnimi czasy nocne mary nie pozostawiały na mnie znaków swojej obecności, dzisiaj jednak mam zadrapania na piersi i siniak na ramieniu. Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, co robiłem w nocy, by się ich nabawić. Przynajmniej nie próbowałem podciąć sobie nadgarstków. 

Jednak ten sen...

To wszystko było takie prawdziwe, takie… namacalne, że przez chwilę naprawdę uwierzyłem, że to świat, do którego należę. A wówczas spadła na mnie świadomość tego, co wydarzyło się zaledwie wczoraj, mimo tego, że naprawdę starałem się z całych sił uwierzyć, że to nieprawda, że to po prostu zły koszmar, z którego się właśnie obudziłem. 

Podnoszę się z łóżka i sięgam do szafki, gdzie chowam paczkę papierosów. Wyciągam pierwszego i waham się. Mogę użyć zapalniczki, odrzucając od siebie to, kim jestem. Mogę jednak również sięgnąć po moją magię, pogodzić się z tym, że więź, coś, na co nigdy nie miałem wpływu, dopóki w końcu jej nie zaakceptowałem, na nowo rządzi moim życiem. Mogę ją zaakceptować. Mogę zrobić to, co powinienem był już dawno. 

Czując lekkie zawroty głowy, wsuwam końcówkę papierosa do ust i gdy po raz pierwszy się zaciągam, nagle rozjaśnia mi się w głowie. Wiem już co zrobię. 

A życie i tak będzie toczyć się dalej. 

*

Kiedy ma się świadomość, że zrobiło się coś naprawdę okropnego, nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle zwraca się większą uwagę na wszystko wokół. Czy spojrzenie rzucone przez mijaną czarownicę nie niosło przypadkiem ze sobą ostrzeżenia? Czy nawet Stebbins nie patrzył na mnie jakoś tak inaczej? A może po prostu chciałbym tego. Może chciałbym, by ktoś z nich wytknął mnie w końcu palcem, by nareszcie przekreślono te latami tkane kłamstwa na mój temat. By przyznano, że niczym się od nich nie różnię i w końcu zrozumiano, że jestem równie silny jak każdy inny. Że są rzeczy, które bez problemu ściągną mnie na samo dno i bez wyciągniętej w moim kierunku dłoni nie uda mi się podnieść. 

Ale otacza mnie jedynie hałas codziennego dnia. Nikogo nie obchodzą moje zbrodnie. Nikt nie będzie się zastanawiał nade mną i moim losem, dopóki nie zrobię czegoś, co na nowo poruszy cały czarodziejski świat. Ale to już niedługo. Póki co, wszystko musi zostać dobrze zaplanowane. 

Otwierając drzwi do mojego gabinetu, na nikogo nie patrzę. Od razu siadam za biurkiem i zaczynam przeglądać porozrzucane na nim papierzyska, gdy nagle zauważam dwie koperty. Marszczę brwi i sięgam po pierwszą z nich, widząc pieczęć ministerstwa. Waham się, nim ją otwieram i rozglądam nerwowo wokół. Czyżby dotarło do nich, że nie pojmałem Malfoya, gdy miałem ku temu okazję. Czy chcieli mnie zwolnić? 

Wówczas zdobywam się na odwagę i w końcu przełamuję pieczęć. Mam ochotę parsknąć na jej zawartość. A może po prostu nie wierzę w zbiegi okoliczności, 

_Szanowny Panie Potter,_

_z przyjemnością informuję, iż nazajutrz weźmie pan udział w swojej pierwszej pracy terenowej. Wybieramy się do największego magicznego terenu w Dover, gdzie od kilkudziesięciu lat obserwuje się wzrost populacji jednorożców. Pana i pana grupy zadaniem będzie zaobrączkowanie nowych osobników i wprowadzeniu aktualizacji w księgach. Całe przedsięwzięcie zajmie kilak do kilkunastu godzin ze względu na rozległy teren i nieufność tych stworzeń._

_Wierzę, że jest pan świadom zasad, których należy się trzymać, by cała operacja przebiegła bezpiecznie. Niezbędny sprzęt zostanie przekazany całemu zespołowi jutro o ósmej, kiedy zbierzemy się przy zachodnim wyjściu z Ministerstwa Magii. Proszę odpowiednio się przygotować i nie zapomnieć o białych szatach naszego wydziału._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Jonathan Stebbins_

Gdyby nie fakt, że moje myśli już mkną, umieszczając kolejne puzzle na swoich miejscach, zapewne rozciągnąłbym usta w szerokim uśmiechu. To jednak zupełnie nie odpowiada sytuacji, w której się znalazłem. Zamiast tego wyciągam na powierzchnię wspomnienie tak niedawno wypowiedzianych słów. 

_― Widzisz, nie zamierzam jednak dłużej uciekać. To męczące. Mam dom we Francji i zapewnioną nietykalność. To tam spędzam większość czasu, jednak chcę mieć syna przy sobie. Nie zamierzam czekać na dalsze decyzje Ministerstwa, bo wiem jak działa. Nie będą chcieli go stąd wypuścić._

Dover… Nie potrafię sobie wymyślić lepszego miejsca na start.

Tylko co mogłoby być metą? Nagle przypominam sobie, że przecież mamy swoje mapy. Wstaję i podchodzę do segmentu z setkami ksiąg spisywanych rok po roku przez kolejnych pracowników, a także tych dotyczących poszczególnych gatunków. Gdzieś między nimi wypatruję dość cienką mapę, a kiedy wracam z nią do biurka, czuję na sobie spojrzenie mojej współpracownicy. Odpowiadam jej uniesionymi brwiami, na co wraca do swojej pracy. I prawidłowo. Nagle czuję się dziwnie pełen energii. Nie powinienem, mam tego świadomość, to właściwie dość chore. Ale ze mną to i tak ni nadzwyczajnego. 

Otwieram mapę na interesującej mnie stronie i prycham na widok odległości dzielącej nas od Francji. Na oko odległość wyniesie jakieś pięćdziesiąt mil. Może to nie aż tak wiele. Szybko wyszukuję czegoś, co mógłbym wybrać jako naszą metę i Audreselles wydaje się być idealnym rozwiązaniem. 

Gdy zamykam mapę, nagle to wszystko zaczyna do mnie docierać. Decyzja, którą podjąłem. 

Jestem pewien, że ta odległość jest zbyt wielka, bym ją udźwignął. 

Oddycham głęboko, sięgając do stosu teczek. Już niedługo. Teraz tylko pozostawało porozumieć się z Lucjuszem, a jestem pewien, że Dracon i… Severus, to najkrótsza droga. Wówczas drzwi otwierają się i staje w nich ten sam młodzieniec, który niegdyś trzymał teczkę z moim nazwiskiem. Ten sam, z którym nie tak dawno miałem dość dziwne spotkanie…

Podnoszę się z fotela. 

Najwyraźniej jest łatwiejszy sposób. 

*

Zaciskam szczękę, uparcie milcząc, kiedy kolejny potok słów zalewa mój wzburzony umysł. 

― Przyznam jednak, że mnie zaskoczyłeś. nie sądziłem, że się na to zdobędziesz ― drwi, a ja wzruszam ramionami. Nie rozumie, że spaliłem za sobą już wszystkie mosty? ― Och, a może ktoś się do tego przyczynił? No, panie Potter, muszę przyznać, że dzisiejsze spotkanie z Severusem było raczej… ciężkie. I dlaczego mam wrażenie, że jak zawsze za wszystkim stoisz ty? 

Nagle podchodzi do mnie, a ja sam z zaskoczenia wypuszczam trzymany w dłoni papieros. łapie mnie pod brodę i zmusza, bym spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. 

― Powiedziałeś mu? Przyznałeś się do swojego małego romansu pod sztandarem wojny? Powiedz mi, co musiało się stać…

― Dość. Jeszcze jedno słowo, Malfoy, a zmienię zdanie. 

― Nie zrobisz tego. Widzę to w twoich zakłamanych oczach ― prycha i odpycha mnie. Zakłada ręce na ramiona i patrzy na mnie z góry. ― Mogłeś wygrać tę wojnę dla czarodziejskiego świata, ale nie wiem jaką bitwę przegrałeś dla samego siebie. 

Nie ma we mnie już gniewu. Jest po prostu… _akceptacja_. 

― Niemal… Pamiętasz, jak mi to powiedziałeś? Jak mogłem _niemal_ zniszczyć więź. Odpowiedz mi. Co miałeś na myśli? ― Patrzę na niego twardo. Wydaje się zastanawiać nad moim żądaniem i w końcu opada na moje łóżko. 

Przez chwilę mam ochotę coś na to powiedzieć, zareagować w jakiś sposób, ale to i tak nie ma dłużej znaczenia. 

― Znak nie zniknął ― mówi po prostu, a ja przypominam sobie wczorajszą rozmowę z Severusem. Nagle wydaje się tak odległa, jakby miała miejsce przynajmniej w zeszłym tygodniu a nie wczoraj. 

― To może nic nie znaczyć. Wystarczy, że twój rdzeń przesiąkł jego magią. 

― Jesteś czasami niesamowicie naiwny. Nie jestem pewien, czy już ci to mówiłem ― mówi, wygładzając kołdrę na której siedzi. Śmieszy mnie, że nie skomentował warunków, jakie panują w tym mieszkaniu. ― Albo głupi. Gdzie masz dziennik? Sięgałeś po niego ostatnio? Nie sądzę.

Mina mi tężeje. 

― Coś powoli dociera, prawda? Niee ― przeciąga głoskę. ― Widzę, że już o tym myślałeś. Co pozostało, czy da się to uratować? Czy to wszystko jest winą więzi, czy to ona paczy obraz samego ciebie? Obawiam się, że to, co sobą prezentujesz, to cały ty. Jest zbyt słaba, wiedziałbym, gdyby było inaczej. 

― Jak? ― wyrywa mi się mimowolnie. 

― Widzisz, panie Potter, raz wyjawiona tajemnica przestaje nią być. Tamtego ranka ― wyrzuca z siebie, jakby samo wspomnienie uwłaszczało jego godności. ― Dowiedziałem się więcej, niżbym sobie tego kiedykolwiek życzył. To na zawsze pozostawia po sobie piętno. Czarna magia ma osobliwy smak. Wyczuwam ją w tobie i jestem pewien, że Severus również ma tego świadomość. Ale, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, jest upartym ślepcem i nie chce dopuścić do siebie myśli, do czego doprowadził wraz z waszym kochanym dyrektorem. Właściwie… ― Patrzy na mnie i jestem pewien, że to, co zaraz powie, mi się nie spodoba. ― Żal mi cię. Najwyraźniej twoi _bliscy_ uczynili twoje życie jeszcze większym piekłem niż wrogowie. 

― To nie ja od kilku miesięcy żyję ucieczką ― mówię, ale sam nie słyszę w moich słowach jadu, który powinien tam być. 

― Nie? Ucieczka przed samym sobą wydaje się być jeszcze gorsza.

Jego głos dochodzi jakby z oddali. Osacza mnie, wytyka. Obnaża. Ale przetrwam to. Wiem, że na to czekałem, wiem, że na to liczyłem, kiedy poleciłem go wezwać. Wiem, że nie chodziło tylko o Draco, bo Malfoy jest jedyną osobą, która nie waha się powiedzieć mi prosto w twarz tego, co sprawia, że mam siłę, by jeszcze chociaż chwilę walczyć. 

To przerażające. Najgorsze jest to, że mam wrażenie, iż wszystko posypało się na przestrzeni zaledwie kilku tygodni. Która błędnie podjęta decyzja rozpędziła ten bieg wydarzeń? 

Pędzę donikąd. I jestem w tym sam. 

― Dover. Jutro. Nie jestem pewien, o której. Sam zajmę się tym, by mieć przy sobie Dracona. Dotrę z nim do Audreselles, nie jestem pewien, gdzie wylądujemy, ale możesz mi wierzyć, że będziesz wiedział. trzymaj się blisko wody, bo samo pokonanie magicznych osłon otaczających Wielką Brytanię i kolejnych roztoczonych wokół Francji może znacznie skrócić naszą podróż. Kiedy się pojawimy, natychmiast z nim znikaj. ― Zasłaniam usta dłonią i ziewam, czując się nagle niewyobrażalnie zmęczonym. Patrzę na niego. ― Nie jestem w stanie nic więcej zrobić dla waszej rodziny. Spraw jednak, by nikt nie żałował mojej decyzji. 

― To mój syn ― mówi krótko, podnosząc się. Nagle widzę wyciągniętą w moja stronę dłoń i wiem, że to pewna obietnica. 

_To moje życie_.


	15. Pomiędzy niebem a piekłem

_  
Jeden mały wielki świat  
Dziwny świat w szaleństwie  
Oszukując rajem niespełnionych marzeń  
Tutaj dzień po dniu gaśnie to co sprawia, że przemija ból_

_Oto mam moje małe niebo  
Oto mam moje małe piekło  
Oto mam moją wielką ziemię  
Oto mam moje małe niebo  
Oto mam moje małe piekło  
Oto mam moją własną ziemię  
Dlaczego spadam?  
_

 

_Tik-tak. Tik-tak. Tik-tak. Tik-tak. Tik-tak. Tik-tak. Tik-tak. Tik-tak. Tik-tak._

Siedzę, nieobecnym wzrokiem śledząc ruch wskazówek zegara.

Nie zmrużyłem oka nawet na chwilę. Nie kręciłem się po mieszkaniu, nie robiłem właściwie nic ponad siedzenie i myślenie. 

Wydaje mi się być czymś w porządku taka chwila wyciszenia przed odejściem. Jest momentem na pogodzenie się ze wszystkimi błędami życia, rozliczeniem w jakiś sposób z przeszłością, co jak zauważyłem, w moim przypadku nigdy nie będzie miało tak naprawdę miejsca. 

Siedząc tak ze zdrętwiałymi kończynami, tylko co jakiś czas zmieniam pozycję, a wówczas moje myśli przez pewien czas zajmuje nieznośny ból, kiedy odzyskuję w nogach czucie. Jest to prawdopodobnie efekt, którejś z ostatnich teleportacji; wcześniej jakoś żaden fizyczny ból mi nigdy nie przeszkadzał na tyle, by stał się odczuwalny i w pełni akceptowalny. Właściwie na ten zwróciłem uwagę dopiero po czwartej przesiedzianej tak godzinie. Ale to w porządku. Skoro decyduję się na ucieczkę w tak tchórzliwy, bezbolesny sposób, to chociaż wcześniej mogę zaznać trochę tego, czego odmawia mi się od tych siedmiu miesięcy, kiedy to miała miejsce ostateczna bitwa. 

Przełykam.

Za cztery dni minie kolejny miesiąc, odkąd stanęliśmy naprzeciwko siebie, obaj zdeterminowani, by przetrwać. Wciąż nie jestem pewien, co by się wydarzyło, gdybym odrzucił różdżkę. Co zrobiłby Voldemort, a co ci wszyscy, którzy na mnie liczyli. 

Ilekroć się nad tym zastanawiałem, nie wiedzieć czemu, zawsze kończyłem z różdżką Toma przyciśniętą do mojego gardła. Czasami znikaliśmy w obłokach dymu, innym razem służyłem za ostatnią przeszkodę, którą należy pokonać, by w końcu zapanować nad światem, tak jak zawsze tego chciał. 

Parskam na ten pomysł. 

To wszystko jedno wielkie kłamstwo. Przekazywana dalej, ubarwiana myśl szaleńca. Nigdy nie chodziło o coś tak pospolitego jak władza. Chodziło o potęgę, a ona tylko była kolejnym jej elementem. W przeciwnym razie ministerstwo nie obroniłoby się przed próbą jego przejęcia.

Pamiętam, że raz zapytałem go o to, dlaczego nie zaczął od serca magicznego świata. Paraliż ministerstwa właściwie dałby mu to, czego potrzebował. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego spojrzenia, które mówiło mi, że dobrze znam odpowiedź, że musiałbym być głupcem, by tego nie rozumieć. To prawda. 

Bo jaki sens miałoby bycie najmroczniejszym czarownikiem wszechczasów, gdy nikt by go nie ścigał? Gdy wszystko szłoby po jego myśli? 

_― Ale to nigdy nie będzie to, czego byś chciał, Tom ― syczę, napierając na jego dłonie. Nie cofa się, więc po chwili znowu stoimy tak, że niemal stykamy się ciałami. ― Dlaczego dałeś mi żyć przez te wszystkie lata, co, Tom? Powiem ci dlaczego. Bo potrzebujesz czuć. Potrzebujesz tego, co daje ci ściganie mnie._ >

Przypominam sobie, gdy te słowa opuściły moje usta. Taka była prawda. Jaką miałby satysfakcję z kolejny podbojów i rajdów, gdyby nikt go nie ścigał? Gdyby nikt nie występował przeciw niemu, chcąc z całej siły stanąć mu na drodze i przeszkodzić w realizowaniu planów? 

Voldemort był zbyt pyszny, zbyt żądny uwagi, by w ogóle dopuścić do siebie myśl o tym, by miał zrobić coś tak trywialnego jak przejęcie władzy w ministerstwie. Owszem, rozpuszczał ta swoje wici, jednak one nigdy nie sięgnęły samego ministra. Oczekiwał, że ludzie i tak za nim pójdą. Nie ze względu na tortury, nie na przymus, ale z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli, by oddać mu swój umysł i swoją magię. 

Właściwie, jak się dłużej nad tym zastanowić, dla wielu nie był wcale taką złą opcją. Chociaż sam nigdy nie potrafiłem zrozumieć tego, dlaczego oni wszyscy tak pałali się czarną magią. A może nawet nie to, bo przez lata odkryłem jej piękno. Nigdy jednak nie zrozumiałem, dlaczego upadlali sami siebie. Dlaczego przez pewien czas Tom nie wahał się torturować własnych sług. 

Później zrozumiałem. Jednak świadomość tego była czymś potwornym i do pewnego stopnia zrozumiałym. 

To po prostu było to co znał. I szybko odkrył, że bycie wystarczająco potężnym i utrzymywanie wszystkich w lęku, zapewniało mu coś na kształt rodziny. A może raczej jego prywatnego imperium, w którym każda pojedyncza jednostka mu podlegała, a ci, którym przyszło do głowy, że nagle mogą opuścić tę głęboko związaną grupę, stanowili przykład dla innych, by nie powtórzyć tego błędu. 

Wiem, że to dlatego tak wielu z nich otrzymało pocałunek. Dlatego latami czekali w Azkabanie na dzień ich ostatecznej chwały. Voldemort ich stworzył. 

A co robią wierne owce czczące swego boga? Cierpią dla niego, oddają się w jego łaskę, składają życie w jego rękach. I żaden człowiek na całym świecie nie jest od tego wolny. Ateiści poddają się upływowi czasu, katolicy wierzą, że gdy ich misja na świecie dobiegnie końca, Pan zabierze ich na swoje łono. Każdy żyje w niepewności, w żałosnym oczekiwaniu, aż jego płomień zgaśnie. Śmierciożercy niczym się od nich nie różnią. 

Dobrze pamiętam, jak uświadomiłem sobie to wszystko, leżąc w mojej celi siódmy już dzień z rzędu pozostawiony samemu sobie. Nigdy nie zdradziłem Tomowi moich myśli. nigdy nie powiedziałem głośno o tym, że w gruncie rzeczy nie jest wyjątkowy w swoich działaniach, że popełnia błędny wszystkich innych przed sobą. Chrześcijan mordujących za swoją religię, nazistów plewiących pojmowane przez siebie zło. Niejednokrotnie chciałem zapytać go o wojnę. Poprowadzić rozmowę tak, by mówić o mugolach o ich wojnach, o tym, czy Tom pamięta niebo rozjarzone łuną światła i odgłos bombardowanej Anglii. 

Nagle wskazówka przesuwa się na dwunastą, co oznacza, że pozostały mi dwie godziny wolności. Podnoszę się z ziemi i idę do łazienki, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na swoje odbicie. 

Przekrwione, błyszczące jak w gorączce oczy ukryte za grubymi szkłami, włosy w nieładzie, nieco zbyt zapadnięte policzki, niemal szara skóra i kilkudniowy zarost. Dla próby zmuszam się do uśmiechu i drżę na swój widok, gdy obnażam zęby. Zbliżam dłoń do tafli lustra i dotykam jej. Pochylam głowę, czując przyjemne zimno promieniujące od szkła. Wzdycham głęboko i cofam się, zdecydowany ruszać, jednak tak gwałtowny ruch sprawia, że robi mi się ciemno przed oczami, a w głowie zaczyna się kręcić. Przytrzymuję się brzegu umywalki, patrząc w lustro i przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że odbicie się zmienia, moje tęczówki błyskają czerwienią, by po chwili wrócić do swojego normalnego stanu. To tylko upewnia mnie w przekonaniu, że podjąłem słuszną decyzję. Nie ma tu dłużej dla mnie miejsca.

*

Przełamanie się okazuje się trudniejsze, niż mi się wydawało. Od kilku minut stoję w zaułku nieopodal domu Severusa, bojąc się ruszyć choćby o krok. Wyobrażam sobie, jak zareaguje, gdy zapukam do drzwi, a on mi otworzy. Co zrobi, co powie. Czy zatrzaśnie mi drzwi przed nosem, czy może wciągnie do środka, żądając wyjaśnień. Czy nie odpuści, czy już się poddał. Czy będzie wiedział, spodziewał się tego, co ma nastąpić. Czy będzie próbował mnie powstrzymać, a może wystawi Dracona za drzwi i zatrzaśnie je, nie chcąc o niczym wiedzieć. 

A może nagle stanie się dawnym, zgryźliwym sobą. Może zignoruje moją osobę i pokaże, gdzie moje miejsce. Może będzie cuchnął żalem, a jego spojrzenie pełne będzie nie wypowiedzianego _żałuję, że na nowo dopuściłem cię do siebie_. 

Robię krok. A potem następny. 

Będzie w szlafroku czy ubrany? Jego oczy będą podkrążone, czy będzie wyglądał na tak wypoczętego jak nigdy dotąd? 

_Stuk_.

A może wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Może spojrzy na mnie i dostrzeże prawdziwego mnie, chowającego się za silniejszymi, słabego dzieciaka, który nie jest w stanie walczyć o to, czego pragnie. 

A może…

― Spać nie możesz?

... to wszystko będzie zwykłymi spekulacjami, by w końcu okazało się, że nawet nie dostanę szansy na ukojenie swojego sumienia.

Uśmiecham się, ale po minie Draco jestem pewien, że nie wyszło mi to najlepiej. 

― Jesteś sam? ― pytam, bo nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Krzyżuje ręce na piersi i kiwa głową, wzdychając. 

― Zrobię kawę. ― Odwraca się i idzie, zostawiając uchylone drzwi. Patrzę tylko jeszcze raz za siebie, jakby oczekując, że Severus nagle wyskoczy zza drzewa. 

Wchodzę do środka. 

*

Po jego minie widzę, że sam nie jest pewien, jak powinien się zachować, a już z całą pewnością, nie ma pojęcia, jak interpretować moje słowa. Kilka razy przyłapałem go na patrzeniu na ścienny zegar. I mam wrażenie, że mimo wszystko wygrywa lojalność względem rodziny. 

― A co na to Severus? 

Przełykam ciężko ślinę, czując nagle gulę w gardle. Dlaczego musi o to pytać? Dlaczego nie może po prostu cieszyć się tym, że Malfoyowie znowu będą triumfować, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie przestali?

― Dowiedziałby się, gdyby tu był. Skoro jednak jest nieobecny, obawiam się, że ta rozmowa pozostanie wam do przeprowadzenia na później. 

Draco marszczy brwi, po czym wykrzywia wargi w ironicznym uśmiechu. 

― Co, strach cię obleciał? Nie martw się, jestem pewien, że odetchnie, pozbywając się kłopotu.. ― Mruga do mnie. ― Odzyska swoją prywatność… ― Zawiesza sugestywnie głos, a ja nie mam odwagi, by wyprowadzić go z błędu. Poza tym, czy to tak naprawdę miałoby jakikolwiek sens? Brak świadomości, jakie konsekwencje pociągnie za sobą ta teleportacja, przynajmniej odciąży jego sumienie. Chyba, że przypadkiem Lucjusz nie zadziała na tyle sprawnie, by przechwycić go, nim dotrze do niego, jaka jest cena jego wolności. Jestem jednak pewien, że zaakceptuje ten fakt. W końcu… po prostu spłacę dług względem Narcyzy. I skończę jak ona. 

Czy to nie aby ironiczne? 

W pewnej chwili nawet przeszło mi przez myśl, że nie jestem pewien, kto wyświadcza komu tak naprawdę przysługę. Wolę jednak traktować to jako spłacenie długu. Nie zdradzenie mnie w dworze zawdzięczałem Draconowi, a element zaskoczenia podczas Ostatecznej Bitwy Narcyzie. Sam jednak względem ich rodziny, jedyne, co zrobiłem, to niedopuszczenie do skazania Dracona. 

Niegdysiejsze uratowanie życia Lucjuszowi było przysługą dla Severusa. Zarazem stanowiło niewielkie podziękowanie za wszystko, co on sam dla mnie robił latami. 

― Przynajmniej będzie mógł spotykać się z wami bez większego ryzyka ― mówię w końcu, wyrywając się myślom. ― Idź się ogarnij i ruszamy. Nie chcę się spóźnić, a nawet gdybyśmy zostali dłużej, to Severus zapewne i tak by się nie pojawił. Nie pakuj się, chyba, że masz coś niezbędnego. Jestem pewien, że ojciec o wszystko już się zatroszczył ― kończę i patrzę na resztę mojej kawy. Draco coś jeszcze do mnie mówi, ale już się wyłączam i pukam palcem w kubek, patrząc, jak każde powoduje drżenie płynu, wzburzenie gładkiej tafli. Zastanawiam się, czy właśnie tak to wygląda. Czy kiedy się teleportuję, to mój rdzeń również tak drga, nagina się, a przepływ magii przez niego jest tak duży, że tracę przytomność. Próbuję sobie wyobrazić, jak to będzie wyglądało teraz. Czy rozsadzi mnie od środka, czy może porazi cały układ nerwowy i doprowadzi do zatrzymania akcji serca. Ciśnienie krwi wzroście tak bardzo, że nie wytrzyma tego serce? 

Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie to nic... strasznego. Że będzie jak zawsze przy teleportacji, tylko tym razem się nie obudzę. Wiem, że powinienem, ale nie chcę więcej cierpieć. Nawet, jeżeli teraz dyskretnie, chociaż nikt mnie nie widzi, zmieniam pozycję, by usiąść na nodze. Nie mija minuta gdy czuję, że drętwieje. Rozprostowuję ją, uciskając, jednak w ogóle nie czuję tego dotyku, tylko igiełki bólu towarzyszące powracającemu czuciu. Jednocześnie napinam mięśnie w stopie i łapie mnie skurcz. Przytrzymuję przez chwilę, po czym rozluźniam. 

Powtarzam to jeszcze czterokrotnie, nim w końcu Draco schodzi po schodach. Mogę tylko przewrócić oczami na jego widok. Przyznam, że już dawno nie widziałem tak wyżelowanych włosów.

― Kto wie, gdzie zabierze mnie ojciec ― mówi, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło. Przez chwilę na niego patrzę: ma na sobie średniej klasy szatę i najwyraźniej sam się z tym źle czuje, bo co rusz skubie rękaw. ― Możemy już iść? ― pyta, a ja jeszcze raz rozglądam się wokół. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się, czy zostawić coś, co da Severusowi ostatni element układanki, o ile jeszcze go nie znalazł. Może powinienem był zostawić list, czy cokolwiek. Ostatecznie jednak dochodzę do wniosku, że i tak nie wiedziałbym, co powiedzieć. Dlatego też wyciągam z kieszeni kawałek pergaminu i wypalam na nim zaledwie kilka słów. 

Wolę, by, gdy wróci, dowiedział się, gdzie się podział Draco, nim poruszy niebo i ziemię, by go odnaleźć. Poza tym jestem pewien, że w przeciwnym razie Malfoy pożałowałby braku informacji. 

Właśnie odkładam notatkę na stół, gdy słyszę szczęk zamka. Zamieram i czuję na sobie wzrok Draco. Oddaję spojrzenie i zaczyna mi walić serce. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Już pogodziłem się z tym, że pewne sprawy pozostawię za sobą nierozwiązane. Dlaczego więc teraz? Dlaczego, co takiego zrobiłem, by na sam koniec musieć jeszcze zmierzyć się z _tym_?

― Co tu się dzieje? 

Zamieram. Rozchylam usta, ale nie jestem w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Patrzę na Snape’a, błagając go oczami, by zniknął. Bym nagle uniósł powieki, a to okazało się nieprawdą. 

― Dzień dobry, Severusie ― zaczynam cicho, po czym patrzę na Dracona. ― Mógłbyś dać nam chwilę? ― mówię, a młody Malfoy przytakuje i mija Severusa, kierując się najpewniej do ogrodu. 

Kiedy drzwi się zamykają, w pomieszczeniu zalega cisza. 

Czuję na sobie spojrzenie mężczyzny, a w uszach mi piszczy. Trzęsę się.

― Malfoy poprosił mnie o syna. Spłacam dług ― mówię, chociaż sam ledwo się słyszę. Severus jednak wydaje się nie mieć z tym najmniejszych problemów, bo nagle rusza w moim kierunku. Cofam się i jest tak jak kiedyś. Czuję, że moje plecy napotykają ścianę, ale nie potrafię odwrócić głowy od tej wściekłości, którą się stał. 

― Nie jesteś mu nic winien ― syczy, a ja nagle nie mogę przypomnieć sobie, jakim cudem w ogóle znaleźliśmy się w położeniu, w jakim byliśmy niespełna dwa dni temu. Jego twarz wykrzywia czysta wściekłość, a mój umysł atakują wspomnienia z mojego pierwszego roku. 

― To mój dług. I ja będę decydował o tym, co z nim zrobię ― odpowiadam stanowczo. 

Jest tak blisko, tak strasznie blisko. Ale nie ważyłbym się go dotknąć. Nie po tym, co mu zrobiłem. 

― Nie jestem pewien. Decyzje nie są twoją najmocniejszą stroną ― mówi, po czym nieznacznie się odsuwa. Rozumiem, że to koniec jego złości, a przynajmniej nad nią panuje. Sam jednak nie jestem w stanie zmusić się do tego, by się rozluźnić.

Biorę głęboki wdech, patrząc na niego. 

― Wydaje mi się, że podjąłem kilka słusznych ― odpowiadam. Najwyraźniej obaj myślimy o tym samym, bo nagle czuję jego palce na mojej twarzy, kciuk pocierający bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. I ten jeden raz pragnę odtrącić jego dłoń. Ten znak, ta blizna, należy do kogoś innego. 

― To nie mogło się udać. ― Patrzy na mnie intensywnie. Sam już nie wiem czy mówi o nas, czy o więzi, którą mnie połączyli. ― Wiedziałem to od początku, ale Albus nie słuchał. Wyszkolił cię tak, byś osiągnął cel. Wątpiłem w to. Ale… podjąłeś kilka słusznych decyzji. Jednak, chociaż pokonałeś Czarnego Pana, już na zawsze pozostaniesz _jego_. ― Parska. ― Twój umysł chronią tak potężne bariery, że powinieneś być w stanie się od tego wszystkiego odciąć. Przez chwilę uwierzyłem, że tak jest. 

Chcę mu przerwać, czując jak jego palce coraz mocniej zaciskają się na mojej ręce. Domyślam się, jakie będą jego następne słowa, a kiedy padają, okazują się policzkiem. 

― Ale ty wybrałeś. Zamknąłeś się razem z _nim_. I… 

Zamykam oczy, oczekując tych ostatnich słów. Tej ostatniej dawki pogardy dla mojej osoby. 

― Kiedyś poprosiłeś mnie, bym cię nie osądzał. Nie rozumiem tego, nie rozumiem, dlaczego wybierasz tę egzystencję. Ale... Nie potępiam cię. Nigdy tego ode mnie nie usłyszysz. 

Otwieram oczy. Patrzę na niego z niedowierzaniem, jak podejrzewam, malującym się na mojej twarzy. Nagle postrzegam inaczej jego osobę. Jego zmarszczki wokół oczu, lekko skrzywione usta, opadające na ramiona włosy. Może powinienem był mu zaufać. Może jest to jeden z tych błędów, których popełnienia żałuje się do końca życia. 

― Dziękuję. Ja… ― Nagle jego uścisk robi się lżejszy i tak samo niespodziewanie jak kiedyś, tak i teraz jego ramiona otaczają mnie, a ja chowam twarz w zgięciu jego szyi. ― Dziękuję. 

― Masz jego magię? ― pyta, odsuwając się. Nagle czuję chłód na ciele. Nie chcę ruszać dalej. Nie mam odwagi. Boję się. 

Kiwam głową. 

― Więc naprawdę jesteś w stanie to zrobić ― mówi, marszcząc brwi. 

W tej chwili cieszę się, że to właśnie do takich wniosków doszedł. To właściwie nie było trudne. Nie, kiedy wokół mojego umysłu są bariery, nie, kiedy magia otacza mnie niczym ciasny kokon. Nie, kiedy przypomni sobie, jak byłem w stanie zawołać po niego, kiedy się topiłem. 

Jestem ciekaw, co będzie czuł do mnie, do moich kłamstw, kiedy dowie się, że magia Toma nie pomogła mi w tym małym przedsięwzięciu, a że to ona w końcu odebrała mi życie. 

― Dziękuję… za wszystko ― mówię raz jeszcze, a on kiwa głową. Zakłada ręce na piersi i zerka na drzwi. 

Chciałbym powiedzieć coś, cokolwiek. Chciałbym się pożegnać. Jestem jednak pewien, że i tak może niedługo się domyślić. Dlatego też bez zbędnych słów czy gestów, wychodzę na zewnątrz. Czuję jego wzrok na plecach, kiedy Draco się do mnie zbliża i po raz ostatni obaj odwracamy się w stronę stojącego w drzwiach mężczyzny. Draco kiwa mu głową, a ja tylko patrzę na jego plecy, kiedy wraca do domu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. 

― Gotowy? ― pytam, po czym idę w kierunku furtki. 

*

Już nie pamiętam, jakie to uczucie być przez kogoś teleportowanym. Draco wydaje się poruszony, gdy wchodzimy do ministerstwa i się mu nie dziwię. Mimo wszystko jestem zadowolony z tego, że tak prostą wymówkę nagle znalazłem na fakt, że to nie ja będę nas teleportował. W końcu nie mogę ryzykować zbyt dużej ilości zużytej mocy, skoro mamy przedostać się przez osłony nałożone na Wielką Brytanię. Chociaż tak naprawdę najzwyczajniej w świecie leżałbym kilka godzin nieprzytomny po takiej krótkiej wycieczce. 

― Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi ― mówię i przesuwam się, by iść bliżej niego. Najwyraźniej wspomnienia robią swoje, bo wydaje się cholernie spięty. 

― Nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko? ― pyta, a ja kręcę głową. 

― Wczoraj poinformowałem przełożonego, że zabiorę cię ze sobą. Najwyraźniej moja sława wystarczyła na tyle, by nie miał nic przeciwko twoim _odwiedzinom u rodziny w Dover_.

Draco parska, nagle się rozluźniając. 

― Jak dobrze, że mam tam krewnych.

Patrzę na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. 

― Naprawdę masz rodzinę w Dover? ― pytam zaciekawiony. 

― Biorąc pod uwagę, jak intensywnie się rozmnażamy, jestem wprost _przekonany_ , że znalazłaby się tam jakaś kuzynka. 

Teraz to ja nie potrafię powstrzymać śmiechu, czym zwracam na siebie uwagę mijającej mnie czarownicy. Szybko jednak odwraca wzrok, widząc, kto mi towarzyszy. Do diabła z nimi wszystkimi. 

― Wpierw będę musiał rzeczywiście wykonać moje obowiązki, także mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz zwracał na siebie zbytniej uwagi, jakkolwiek nie byłoby to trudne ― mówię, kiedy stajemy przed windą. Draco marszczy czoło.

― Nie prościej, byś wpierw mnie teleportował, a później zajął się pracą? 

Patrzę na niego z pochmurną miną. 

― Nie. Kiedy już znajdziemy się pośród mojego zespołu, udawaj, że nie istniejesz. Nie wszyscy, z którymi pracuję, ze spokojem zaakceptują fakt, że z nami lecisz. Zresztą, mam coś, co nam w tym pomoże.

Draco przytakuje i w tej samej chwili rozlega się wysoki dźwięk i winda otwiera się, a ja staję oko w oko z łącznikiem Malfoya. Już mam rzucić jakiś komentarz, kiedy dostrzegłem stojącego obok niego mężczyznę. 

― Ministrze ― witam się, skłaniając lekko głowę. Mężczyzna odpowiada tym samym gestem, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z Draco, który tylko mruczy coś, przesuwając się w bok. Minister po chwili otrząsa się i wychodzi z windy, a ja jeszcze przez ułamek sekundy mierzę się spojrzeniem z towarzyszącym mu chłopakiem, a wówczas mój wzrok spoczywa na trzymanych przez niego teczkach. Tym razem nie są opatrzone nazwiskami, jednak część z nich jest czarna, a ta leżąca z wierzchu, szarej barwy, ma na sobie wielki czerwony znak zapytania. Próbuję zmrużyć oczy, by odczytać napis, jakim jest opatrzona, ale wówczas chłopak rusza z miejsca i truchtem podąża za ministrem. 

Wzruszam ramionami, sadowiąc się w windzie obok Dracona i naciskam guzik z cyfrą cztery. 

― Gotowy? ― pytam, a dźwięk, jaki wydają zatrzaskujące się drzwi, zagłusza jego odpowiedź.

*

Podpieram się drzewa, obserwując rozchichotaną grupę. Owszem, rozchichotaną, bo inaczej nie można tego nazwać. Część zespołu stanowią podekscytowane kobiety; niektóre z nich po raz pierwszy będzie miała jakikolwiek kontakt z jednorożcami, jednak, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak zachowują się panowie, można by pomyśleć, że przybyliśmy do siedliska wil. 

― Będę mógł jakiegoś dotknąć? ― pyta ciekawie Draco, opierając się plecami o to samo drzewo. Przewracam oczami. 

― Zapomniałeś już, że właśnie ruszasz odwiedzić rodzinę? ― Sięgam do kieszeni i wyciągam z niej pelerynę niewidkę. ― Nie waż się stąd ruszyć. Uwierz mi będę wiedział ― dodaję i narzucam na niego pelerynę. 

― Więc to jest ta cała tajemnica unikania szlabanów ― mówi, a kiedy unosi ręce do twarzy, widzę lekkie zafalowania powietrza. Jest to możliwe tylko ze względu na to, że peleryna niewidka, jako potężny artefakt gromadzi w sobie ogrom magii, ukrywając przed każdym normalnym czarodziejem jej właściciela. Były jednak osoby: Dumbledore, Tom, które dostrzegały te skupiska ze względu na to, że samemu posiadały ogrom mocy. Dotarło do mnie dużo później, że Severus był niemal jedną z takich osób. On jednak musiał odczuwać to inaczej, bo pamiętam te wszystkie razy, kiedy wyczuwał magię, ale z całą pewnością nie potrafił jej dostrzec. A teraz, odkąd mam w sobie magię Toma, dla mnie również nie jest problemem określenie miejsca, w którym stoi Draco. A kiedy robi krok w bok, reaguję delikatnym czarem, który mógł odczuć jak uszczypnięcie, co, sądząc po dźwięku, jaki z siebie wydał, najwyraźniej miało miejsce. 

― Powiedziałem, nie ruszaj się. ― Zerkam na poruszony tłum. ― Idę zrobić swoje, a potem ruszamy ― oświadczam, po czym poprawiam moją białą pelerynę pod szyją i ruszam w kierunku moich współpracowników. 

Stebbins raczy mnie szerokim uśmiechem, wskazując na pobliską ścieżkę. 

― Rezerwat jest w tę stronę. Zapewniam was, że nie widzieliście piękniejszego miejsca ― krzyczy do tłumu, który nagle skupia na nim swoją uwagę. ― A teraz chodźmy. Każdy z was, nim wejdzie, niech weźmie ode mnie po piórze, pergaminie i srebrzystej obrączce. I pamiętajcie, legendy to jedno, prawda drugie. Trzymajcie się sztywnych reguł, a nic wam się nie stanie. Nie zbliżajcie się zanadto, a nikt z was nie skończy niczym nadziany na ruszt kurczak ― kończy, samemu śmiejąc się ze swojego żartu. Po minach świeżaków jak ja, widzę jednak, że nie wszystkim jest do śmiechu. ― A teraz sprężać się! Im szybciej wykonacie zadanie, tym więcej zostanie wam z dnia!

Obracam się jeszcze przez ramię, by posłać skrytemu pod peleryną niewidką Draconowi spojrzenie i, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie na tyle głupi, by coś kombinować, ruszam za resztą. 

*

Cisza. Otacza mnie ciężka cisza i chyba nikt nie chce być tym, kto odezwie się jako pierwszy. 

Serce zaczyna łomotać mi w piersi, kiedy rozglądam się po polanie, na której się znajduję. To niemożliwe. To po prostu niemożliwe. 

Robię krok, a białe kwiaty uginają się pod moimi stopami, by zaraz i tak podnieść głowy ku słońcu. 

Gdzieś zza drzewa dobiega rżenie i po chwili już rozlegają się podniecone szepty. Oni nie mają pojęcia. A ja boję się w to uwierzyć. 

Powoli oddalam się od nich, idąc w głąb polany. Lekko przygarbiony z wciągniętą szyją, zupełnie jakbym w każdej chwili spodziewał się ataku. Wzdycham głęboko i w końcu zaczynam się uspokajać. Może widziałem to miejsce już kiedyś. Może się o nim uczyliśmy na Opiece Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Może to dlatego mój umysł przywoływał to miejsce w snach. 

― Bierzcie się do roboty!

Idę ku linii drzew, gdzie teren gwałtownie się wznosi. Ignoruję nawoływania kolegów, ostrzegających mnie, bym nie szedł sam. Wspinam się na górę, coraz wyżej i wyżej, a kiedy już docieram na sam szczyt, patrzę w dół. Rozciągająca się przede mną polana sięga daleko aż po linię drzew. Jednak to nie to sprawia, że chwieję się i upadam, nie potrafiąc zmusić swoich mięśni do współpracy. 

Widzę jednorożca. A raczej jego truchło. 

Kwiaty. Polana skąpana we krwi. 

Podnoszę się i zbiegam w dół zbocza, wołając innych. Nie kłopoczę się tym, by poczekać i sprawdzić, czy ruszą za mną. To ich sprawa. Dopadam martwego stworzenia i jest tak jak na pierwszym roku. Tym razem jednak koń jest zdecydowanie mniejszy i domyślam się, że to jeszcze źrebię. Sięgam do jego ciała, a moje palce pokrywa srebrna krew. Rozglądam się wokół i widzę ją na pobliskich białych kwiatach. Zastanawiam się, czy stworzenie cierpiało. 

Dopadła je jakaś zaraza. A ja śniłem o tym miejscu.

Może nie wprost. Może nigdy nie widziałem żadnego z jednorożców, ale przypominam sobie rżenie, tętent kopyt. 

Przyglądam się stworzeniu; jego szyja w kilku miejscach wydaje się sczerniała, a ja zachodzę w głowę, co mogło je zabić. Nigdzie nie widzę śladów zębów, czy ostrza. A krew jest wszędzie. Nie ma nawet cięć. A jednak krew opuściła ten młody organizm. 

Przez chwilę przechodzi mi przez myśl, że mam nadzieje, iż ktoś tutaj trafił i skorzystał z krwi. Skoro stworzenie i tak umarło…

Nagle dobiegają mnie zduszone okrzyki. Patrzę za siebie i widzę zbliżającego się Stebbinsa. Jest blady na twarzy, a jego usta wydają się układać w jedno słowo. 

_Zło_. 

Dopiero teraz dociera do mnie, o czym mówi. Podnoszę wzrok, przyglądając się pojedynczym drzewom, których korony wydają się popalone. Sięgam po jeden z kwiatów, a jego łodyga jest lekko poczerniała. Czy rzeczywiście zło, mrok, dopadło to miejsce? Rezerwat, specjalnie chroniony przez ministerstwo, by zapewnić jednorożcom pełne Jasnej Magii siedlisko? 

Więc jakim cudem? 

― Może to po wojnie? ― mówi jakaś kobieta i w głębi duszy przyznaję jej rację. 

― Już w ostatnich latach obserwowaliśmy spadek urodzeń ― dodaje ktoś inny. 

― Czarna magia nie powinna móc się tu prześliznąć. Dlaczego nie walczyły? ― Stebbins wydaje się być rzeczywiście zrozpaczony tym, co się stało. 

― To młody osobnik. Może miał w sobie zbyt mało magii ― mówię, dzieląc się ze wszystkimi moimi myślami. Kilka osób mi przytakuje. 

― W takim razie ruszać się! Oczekuję raportu odnośnie aktualnego stanu jednorożców! Musimy dowiedzieć się, co je dopadło i czy zagraża innym. 

Spycham myśl o zbliżającej się teleportacji wgłąb umysłu, nagle wyjątkowo zaaferowany tym, co się tutaj dzieje. Jestem szczerze ciekawy tym, co odkryje przede mną to miejsce. 

― Rezerwat umiera. ― Słyszę cichy, nieco senny głos, a gdy odwracam się zaskoczony, widzę obok siebie Lunę. 

Nie podejrzewałem, że pracuje dla ministerstwa. Właściwie jedyny raz widziałem ją na balu, gdzie przemawiała. I jakoś nie przyszło mi do głowy, by zastanowić się, co robi po wojnie.

― Luna ― mówię i łapię się na pewnej czułości w głosie. Kiedyś byliśmy blisko, my wszyscy. Kiedyś wydaje się takie odległe. Jeszcze sprzed śmierci Rona. 

― Witaj, Harry Potterze. Miałam nadzieję porozmawiać z tobą w ministerstwie, ale wydawałeś się spieszyć. 

― Och, tak. Miałem ważne sprawy do załatwienia ― mówię. Przyglądam się jej. ― Umiera? 

― Myślałam, że kto jak kto, ale akurat ty to czujesz. W powietrzu. Czarną magię, mam na myśli. Jest mroczna, jakby znajoma. Jakby… żywa. 

Marszczę brwi i próbuję skupić się na tym wszystkim, co mnie otacza. I ma rację. Czuję ją w kwiatach, które uginają się pod naszymi krokami, w powietrzu, którym oddycham. Wydaje się być znajoma. Mroczna, ale nie destrukcyjna. Mroczna, ale piękna. 

― Testrale ― wyrywa mi się, a dziewczyna uśmiecha się do mnie, powoli mrugając. 

― Te dwa gatunki nigdy nie powinny się były do siebie zbliżyć ― przytakuje. ― Są jak jaśni i mroczni czarodzieje. ― Zamyśla się. ― Jak Zakon Feniksa i Śmierciożercy. Niemożliwe jest bycie kimś pośrodku. Niemożliwe jest zbliżenie się jednych do drugich, by nie pozostał ślad. 

Rozumiem o czym mówi. Ale nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć, by jednorożce zostały zmuszone do brania udziału w wojnie.

― Źle. ― W jej głosie pobrzmiewa radość, zupełnie jakby to była dobra zabawa. ― Myślę, że ten rezerwat zbyt długo był miejscem, do którego lgnęły inne stworzenia. Jednorożce są zbyt wrażliwe ― szepcze i nagle idzie w innym kierunku i klęka. Podbiegam do niej i drżę na widok jej długich palców wplecionych w srebrzystą grzywę. Drugą dłonią muska nieruchome nozdrza. ― By nie ugiąć się pod mrokiem ― kończy i nagle wyciąga w moim kierunku dłoń, na której leży długi, czarny włos. 

― Zabiła je magia innych stworzeń? ― pytam z niedowierzaniem. 

― Nie. ― Drgam zaskoczony. ― Ona je tylko zatruła, przesiąkła do ich krwiobiegu, nie pozwoliła się uleczyć ― mówi, wyciągając dłoń w moją stronę. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, przyłożyła ją do mojego serca, patrząc na mnie z nietypową dla siebie powagą. ― Nie walczyły i to mrok je zabił. 

Zaciskam wargi, odwracając głowę. 

― Myślisz, że dosięgnął wszystkie? ― pytam w końcu. 

― Nie. Tylko słabi ulegają mrokowi, nie potrafiąc dotrzymać mu kroku.

*

Kiedy wracamy do miejsca spotkania, mamy wiadomości o czterech martwych źrebakach. Luna wydaje się dostrzegać, jak każda z tych śmierci jet dla mnie bolesna, bo ciągnie mnie po polanie, dopóki nie docieramy do skraju drzew, zagłębiając się nieco w las. Idziemy ramię w ramię, chociaż chcę jej powiedzieć, że zapewne już na nas czekają. Patrząc na jej twarz, jednak nie mam odwagi. Jeżeli mam być ze sobą szczery, jestem ciekawy, co chce mi pokazać. 

Nagle docieramy do mniejszej polany wewnątrz lasu. A moim oczom ukazuje się coś pięknego. 

W niezbyt dużej odległości stoi całe stado. Kilkanaście białych głów zwraca się w naszym kierunku, po czym strzygą uszami. Odwracam się w kierunku, do którego są zwrócone by sprawdzić, na co patrzą i nagle na polanę wychodzi kilka testrali. Luna łapie mnie za rękę i wskazuje między białe konie, które powoli rozstępują się przed stadem mrocznych stworzeń. 

Pośród kwiatów leży jednorożec. W pierwszej chwili myślę, że jest martwy, jednak wówczas jego brzuch napina się, a spod ogona wychodzi coś ciemnego. Patrzę przerażony na Lunę, ale dziewczyna, a właściwie już kobieta, uśmiecha się do mnie uspokajająco, wskazując głową, bym patrzył. 

I ma rację. 

Jak się szybko okazuje, to klacz, a ja jestem świadkiem narodzin. Kiedy testrale wchodzą między jednorożce i zwierzęta rżą niespokojnie, brzuch klaczy napina się jeszcze kilkukrotnie, a moim oczom ukazuje się pokryte błoną stworzenie. W pierwszej chwili chcę ruszyć mu na pomoc, widząc, jak niezdarnie porusza kończynami, jakby chcąc ściągnąć z siebie ograniczającą je substancję, ale najwyraźniej świetnie radzi sobie samo. 

Dopiero wówczas dociera do mnie, że to hybryda. I w tej chwili nie myślę o niczym innym, jak pragnieniu, by zobaczyć to stworzenie, gdy dorośnie. 

― Jest piękne, prawda? ― mówi Luna szeptem, by nie spłoszyć zwierząt. Maluch przez chwile odpoczywa, oddychając ciężko, jednak kiedy klacz się podnosi, ono również stara się zrobić swój pierwszy krok. ― To chyba ojciec ― dodaje, wskazując na jednego z testrali, który stoi najbliżej klaczy, wydając z siebie wysokie, piskliwe dźwięki.

― Czyli magia nie jest destrukcyjna ― mówię, a moje myśli pędzą jak szalone. ― Nieważne jaka by nie była. ― Wzdycham. 

― Odmienność stworzyła życie ― odpowiada, ciągnąc mnie za rękę. 

Milczymy. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, nigdy nawet nie zastanawiałem się nad taką mieszanką. Jednak to… źrebię, było piękne. Ciało czarne jak noc, niczym szkielet obleczony skórą, wciąż zwinięte skrzydła i póki co krótka, srebrzysta sierść w miejscach, gdzie kiedyś będzie powiewała piękna grzywa i ogon, a na czole zalążek rogu. Jestem ciekaw, jak wiele w przyszłości będzie miało ze swoich rodziców. 

Ale nigdy się tego nie dowiem. 

― Możemy zachować to dla siebie? Myślę… że są tu ludzie, którzy mogą tego nie zrozumieć. 

Luna przytakuje. 

*

― I? ― pyta Stebbins, wprowadzając kolejne poprawki. Zaglądam mu przez ramię i oddycham z ulgą, widząc, że nikt inny nie zawędrował tam gdzie my. 

― Cztery martwe źrebaki, ale widzieliśmy stado kilkunastu dorosłych osobników. Wszystkie były zaobrączkowane. 

Stebbins potakuje, drapiąc się w policzek. 

― Przypuszczam, że straciliśmy jedynie tegoroczne mioty. Za jakiś czas będzie trzeba wrócić z kontrolą, ale póki co możemy już się stąd zabierać. Tak, panie Potter? 

― Wrócę sam; muszę odebrać Dracona od rodziny ― mówię, czując na sobie intensywne spojrzenie skupione na mnie przez Lunę. Mężczyzna kiwa głową, krzywiąc się lekko, co nie umyka mojej uwadze. 

― Nie ma problemu. Miłego dnia, zatem! A my idziemy. 

Stoję, patrząc jak odchodzą, po czym rzucam jeszcze jedno długie spojrzenie znajomej polanie. Wydaje się skrzyć, w miejscach, gdzie promienie słoneczne odbijają się od srebrzystej krwi. 

Czekam jeszcze chwilę, licząc, że coś się wydarzy. Że linia drzew stanie w ogniu, przez polanę przebiegnie lis albo usłyszę płacz dziecka. Martwi powrócą do życia. 

Czekam. Ale świat milczy. 

*

Kiedy wracam, Draco siedzi na głazie. Na mój widok zrywa z siebie pelerynę i rzuca nią we mnie ze złością. 

― Merlinie, ile jeszcze chciałeś kazać na siebie czekać?! Wszyscy już dawno wrócili. ― Patrzy na mnie oskarżycielsko, ale ignoruję go, idąc wzdłuż drogi. Chcę podejść jak najbliżej, by chociaż trochę zminimalizować dzielącą nas z brzegiem odległość. 

Kiedy w końcu przystaję, patrzę w niebo, szukając jakiegoś znaku. Może kluczu ptaków albo deszczu z tych kilku chmur. Czuję się nieswojo.

― Chodź tu ― mówię, wyciągając po niego rękę. Draco podchodzi, stając blisko mnie, bym mógł go objąć. 

― Dzięki. 

Kiwam głową. 

― W porządku. 

― Nie, nie jest. ― Patrzy na mnie ze złością. ― Nie rozumiem cię. Nigdy cię nie rozumiałem. Zawsze robiłeś najbardziej niespodziewane rzeczy. Nigdy nie chciałeś dać wpisać się w żaden szablon. I dziękuję.

― Robię to dla ciebie ― ucinam, mając nadzieje, że zostawi to już w spokoju. Przyciskam go do siebie, ledwo mogąc oddychać. Nagle czuję jego dłoń w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej Luny. Patrzy na mnie z takiego bliska. 

― Ale ci nawala serce ― szepcze, wydając się zafascynowany. ― Nie boisz się chyba, że coś się nie uda, co? 

Och nie, boję się, że uda się wszystko. 

Zaciskam powieki i pozwalam mojej magi wzburzyć się jak nigdy wcześniej. Przed oczami robi mi się ciemno i nie mam pojęcia czy to dlatego, iż magia rozpoznała moje zamiary, czy z powodu bliskości Dracona, a może dlatego, że już lecimy, a ja z każdą chwilą słabnę, aż przed oczami robi mi się czerwono, a w głowie zaczyna dudnić. 

To dobry wybór. Wymykam się ramom, uciekam z klatki, niszczę swój świat, rozpadając się. magia krąży pod moją skórą jak szalona i jestem jeszcze świadom momentu, w którym przebijamy się przez osłony Wielkiej Brytanii. Dobiega mnie huk i obracam się w nicość. 

*

_Polana płonie, jednak nie potrafię się ruszyć. Stoję, czując się, jakbym został przytwierdzony do ziemi, a zewsząd dobiega mnie rozpaczliwy wrzask._

_Śmierć._

_Rozumiem, że to mój koniec, kiedy czuję języki ognia oplatające moje kostki, wspinające się na łydki._

_Słyszę nawoływania, ale pozwalam ogniowi się trawić. Czekałem na to tak długo, zbyt długo. Nie przeszkadza mi tętent kopyt, ani piski. Rżenie jest niczym w porównaniu z wrzaskiem w mojej głowie. Drgam gwałtownie i odkrywam, że nie jestem w stanie dłużej stać. Unoszę ostatkiem sił głowę i opuszczam ją, uderzając w twardą ziemię._

_Ogień zajął moje włosy, moje ciało, mój umysł. Trawi mnie od środka, a ja marzę już tylko o tym, by to się skończyło. Słyszę jęki, ale jestem pewien, że sam krzyczę. Czuję gorąc na twarzy, moje usta zalewa woda. Tonę._

_Uderzam o dno, nie mogę złapać oddechu._

_Rozpędzona karuzela, której nie jestem w stanie zatrzymać. Nikt nie jest._

_I nagle cisza._

_Mój umysł jest pusty._

_A może…_

_Ja już nie istnieję?_

*

― To koniec.

― Walcz, Potter!

*

_Jest zimno. Przeraźliwie zimno. Czy umieranie tak wygląda? Może już dawno nie żyję, a moja wieczność będzie nicością? I tak już na zawsze. Zawieszony w czerni. W pustce._

_Próbuję się poruszyć, ale nie mam ciała. Nie ma mnie. Jestem myślą, urwaną myślą… Ja…_

_Kim jestem?  
_   
**Harry!**

*

― Wybacz mi, wybacz!

*

_Boli. Nie miało boleć._

_Nagle czuję, jakbym wynurzył się spod wody, a do płonących płuc nareszcie dostało się upragnione powietrze. Mrugam i znowu tu jestem. Pośród bieli plamionej srebrnym deszczem._

_― Nie opuszczaj mnie, Tom ― szepczę w eter, modląc się, by mnie usłyszał. ―Tom Riddle nigdy nie krzyczy. Nawet, kiedy ból go rozdziera. ― Przypominam sobie. To jest znajome. Mam ochotę się roześmiać, ale wówczas rozlega się wysoki pisk i coś gorącego spływa mi po piersi. Patrzę w dół i dostrzegam ostrze wystające z mojej klatki piersiowej._

_To koniec._

*

― Nie dotykaj!

Krzyk. Dlaczego ktoś miałby krzyczeć. Przecież jestem tu sam. 

― Otwieraj oczy, ty…

Wzdycham. Od razu rozlega się cisza. 

― On chyba… 

Draco? Czy to możliwe. Próbuję się poderwać, jednocześnie unosząc powieki, ale moje ciało zdaje się mnie nie słuchać. Decyduję się na samo uniesienie powiek, jednak wszystkim co widzę jest ciemność. Dobiega mnie szum fal.

― Co…? 

― Ojcze, obudził się!

Nagle dociera do mnie, że to prawda. Przekręcam głowę i dostrzegam rozmazaną sylwetkę Lucjusza Malfoya, który patrzy na mnie z czymś dziwnym na twarzy. 

― Potter, kto by się spodziewał, że nie potrafisz umrzeć, nawet robiąc z siebie męczennika ― kpi, ale kiedy wsłuchuję się w jego słowa, dostrzegam, że nie są tak jadowite jak wszystkie inne, którymi raczył mnie na przestrzeni ostatnich dwóch spotkań. 

― Najwyraźniej ― burczę, próbując podnieść się na łokciach. ― Jak długo…? ― pytam, kiedy mimo bólu udaje mi się nieco podźwignąć. Widzę, że Lucjusz rozchyla usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale wówczas jego twarz zdradza zaskoczenie, a on sam wycofuje się, łapiąc Dracona za ramię i ciągnie go w dół. Zamieram, słysząc kroki. Czyżby aurorzy podążyli naszym śladem. Czyżbym zwabił ich w pułapkę? 

Nagle nie jestem w stanie już dłużej myśleć. Ogarnia mnie ból, a przed oczami ciemnieje. Serce zaczyna łomotać, a ja _czuję_. Czuję i wiem jeszcze szybciej, niż do mojego mózgu dociera, co się dzieje. 

Odwracam się, a magia wiruje wokół mnie. Czuję ją, jak rwie się na wszystkie strony. Otwieram oczy, ale widzę tylko czerwień. 

To niemożliwe. 

― Zbyt długo. 

Czuję, jak mrok osnuwający mój umysł rozprasza się, a nasza magia szumi wokół nas. Nie potrafię oderwać od niego oczu, ani powstrzymać dłoni przed dotknięciem jego bladej skóry, przed upewnieniem się, że to naprawdę on. 

― Tom, jesteś tu ― szepczę, zaciskając palce, jak gdyby nagle miał zniknąć. 

― I będę już zawsze.

_________________________________

_To be continued..._


End file.
